The Blood-Red Dunes: The 80th Hunger Games
by Katniss 111
Summary: The 80th Hunger Games will be a living hell. Does your character have what it takes to win? Sign yours up! Take your chance, the instructions are inside. Read and participate in this year's BLOOD-SPILLING EVENT and watch your character's progress. If you dare...
1. Introduction

**This is inspired by pr1ncess1's fanfiction BURIED IN THE BLOODY SNOW. I highly recommend it and now, I'm going to create something similar, but a different story plot, the instructions are below...**

**P.S: I'LL START WITH DISTRICT 1 TO DO AN EXAMPLE OR GIVE YOU IDEAS OF HOW YOUR CHARACTER WILL END UP.**

The rebellion has failed. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne and other people related have been brutally assassinated by President Snow. The 80th Hunger Games will be brutal, yes, instead of 2 people each District. It will be 4 and District 13 is part of it. It is NOW from age 10-18. 49 will die, 1 will live. Who?

Create a character. Does he/she have what it gets to win? Review your character with the following instructions:

Full Name:

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Nationality (District):

Family or any other relationshiops with other people:

Physical Description:

Weapon/ Survival Abilities:

Volunteered or not, why:

Living (Work they do):

And you can add anything else if you want, it would help me understand your character more. Let's see if your character gets chosen for me to write!

Happy (okay, not so-happy) Hunger Games!

-K111


	2. District 1: Anise, Theo, Claude and Rika

**DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES: ANISE HORAN, ROSEMARIE THOMAS (for you, Emmeline C. Thornbrook), THEODORE MANWELL AND CLAUDIAN MANWELL.**

**Anise Horan**

Today, is sweet day.

Every single year, District 1 holds a fashion show and festival to sell and display our newest and best fashion coutures. Most Capitol woman come here to laugh and buy boxes of dresses which I think horribly ugly.

Jack and Denise hate those festivals, we, Horan sisters are the most tomboy ones in town. But my eyes are more clear than my sisters' eyes, I see a big boot in that festival and that's where I'm going.

I reach the festival and my role as the pick-pocket sister has arrived. My instincts are good because the booty is good. Coins and dollars there and there (a fair amount you see), a golden watch, a brooch, a pin, a ring made of genuine ruby, an emerald necklace and a bead necklace. Nobody felt anything and I felt my body dancing with adrenaline. Finally, somebody caught my attention. A boy with a blue suit walked around with his mom, he was obviously bored and probably was my age. His pockets must be good. As I go closer, his mom tells him to look at something and he sighs and obeys. I grab his watch and then as his mom goes and talks to the woman next to her, he grabs my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?"

Caught, uh-oh. There was one thing left to do.

I ran.

When I reached the tree we lived in, my twin sister Denise yawned at me.

"Get ready sis, it's the Reaping today, remember?"

"Where's Jack?"

"Sobbing, it's her first year, remember?"

The bastard government changed the age for the Hunger Games from 10-18 instead of 12-18, it's so unfair! My little sister Jack turned 10 this year and it's her first year. I'm 16, like Denise. I would DO ANYTHING for Jack or Denise. I would even kill myself. If you asked me if I believed in God, no offense. But I would say no.

Why? If God were god, why has he let this unfairness grow? Why does he leave us to suffer? Why did he make my father get beaten to death? Why did my mother starve to death for us? Why do we starve? WHY don't you HELP?

I sigh and change near a bush into my cleanest clothes, a white shirt, jeans and my sneakers. My hair tied into a blonde ponytail, unlike Denise's and Jack's obsidian black one.

After me and Denise coax our crying little sister out, we walk towards the plaza. Everybody's face is expressionless, beautiful faces but sad ones.

As we line up, Cressida Pepsi **(AN: Sorry for the lousy last name. Couldn't think of anything else. :P Until my mom drank a cup of Pepsi) **from the Capitol smiles, says her usual blabber and then the Reaping.

"DENISE HORAN!"

"NO, NISA!" Jack screams and cries. She gathers her courage and tears flow out of her eyes. I can't let Denise die. Not Denise. So I stupidly but lovingly say, with a strong voice:

"I volunteer."

Denise holds Jack tight as I go up. I can win, I can run fast and my hands, my scarred hands are quick and agile. My eyes are sly like a fox's and I am decent with a knife. I am tall and I can camouflage into anything, dissapear.

But when the male is called, I know I already have an enemy.

**THEODORE MANWELL:**

That girl was good, I often saw her in the dump, scavenging for any of our trash. I knew the girl was named Anise and had a twin and a little sister. I felt sorry but HEY! She can't just go around stealing clocks, can she?

As we go back, my mom talking to her friend Priah Morganstern, I can't stop but think of that girl, with strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

In our house, a ghostly silence sails, even as my mom and talk and laugh loudly, it's hard to believe we used to be 5, now...we're 2. Me, mom, dad, Jerome and Claude. My grandfather won the games, he left an incredible sum of money to my dad when he died and my dad created his factory, then 2, then 3, and then he had chains in all Panem. He was rich, some say he was going to be richer than President Snow himself! Ah, those days were good, and Jerome was still alive. So when President Snow heard that, he sent Peacekeeper's to kill my father, hoping to damage the business. They did, and he was dead. Mom was angry but resisted and the factories went to her. We're rich again, mom has built the chains but not to it's former glory, no...those days are gone.

Jerome was my big brother, he would be 22 right now. He was a replica of my father, positive, strong, smart, handsome...perfect. He volunteered in the Hunger Games and he was so close winning, he was the 49th death of the 76th Hunger Games. Right after the rebellion, he was a star. But he was brutally assasinated by District 4, a girl named Jill Waterfall. The girl he had loved and my mom was sad, not because her son was dead, because he had brung shame to our family.

When my big brother Claude, who is 19 now, didn't volunteer for the Hunger Games or 'try to bring the pride back' my mom disowned him and said no son of hers would live without trying to reclaim glory. She literally 'KICKED HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE.'

So it's up to me, her last 'Golden baby.'

If not, *shudder* I'd prefer to be dead than experience what Claude's feeling now.

If it weren't for Bessy, his girlfriend, he would've been dead.

I dress in a gray outfit, gray shirt, pants and jacket. My black hair is combed back and my glasses polished. Today was the day my mom wanted glory.

My glasses make me look weak, but I'm not. I know 50 ways to kill someone with a knife, I can throw a spear from more than 10 yards. I can wrestle a boar with my bare hands. Can shoot an arrow with an injured hand. I'm ready.

As we walk into the plaza for the reaping, Cressida Pepsi goes and smiles to the crowd. She says her usual blabber and then the reaping.

"ANISE HORAN!"

The girl who stole me saunters to the stage and her confident ego shining, she flashes a million dollar smile and waves.

Then it was:

"THEODORE MANWELL!"

Well, I don't need to volunteer!

I smile and wave my hand. I could feel my mom feeling pride, even happy that her son may be going to his death. But I'm going to live, I am.

Her ego crumbled and she looked shocked. I grin and wink at the crowd, they go crazy, somehow my handsome black hair charms the girls.

I'm happy the girl who robbed me crumbles, but I feel something weird too...

Then, when the other male is mentioned, **I CRUMBLE.**

**CLAUDIAN MANWELL**

When you're a disowned pre-adult you have to know how to take care of yourself.

I went to work at a factory, for 1 dollar a day, Bessy gave me that job, and if it weren't for her, I would've starved. But I knew my little brother, Theo loved me. Theo went to visit me daily, even got whipped. He brung me food, medicine and clothes. My mom didn't.

That's why I hate her.

I love Bessy. Elizabeth. I curl her name around my tongue and grin.

One day, when we have enough, we'll run away. And we'll marry. We'll have a beautiful home and beautiful children. It will be beautiful.

Today the factory works only half-day, my hands are smeared black and I'm sweating like a dog. I meet Bessy at the fence near a flower garden. The place dedicated to Princess or Helen Diamondale, the mayor's daughter.

She smiles at me and for awhile we sit on the fence, just there watching the city.

We hold hands back and a few girls stare jealously, most girls think I'm handsome, but I'm disowned, and that changes everything.

After I dress in my best clothes, my grey uniform shirt and my white pants, my old leather black shoes. From the old days.

Me and Bessy soon meet to go to the plaza and the Reaping starts. We're outside but we still have to watch, I space out from my mom and the grip harder into Bessy's hand.

After a girl named Anise goes up, I almost CRY when my brother Theo goes. He has to, or he'll end up like me.

But then, the next strip surprises me.

"CLAUDIAN MANWELL!"

WHAT? I'm 19 people! What're you thinking?

"EXCUSE ME MA'AM," I scream. Everybody turns, awed. My mom looks at the opposite direction and looks at her nails instead of me.

"I AM 19, YOUR TECHNOLOGY IS WRONG."

I can feel Bessy gasp. Nobody insults the Capitol. Pepsi grins.

"Technically ," she says through the microphone, "your birth documents were fake. Your actual birthday is tomorrow, March 17th. You're currently 18 years old."

What in the world? I WAS 19. I AM 19. NOT 18?!

But I let go of Bessy's warm hand and go up, nervous to hell. Theo manages a weak smile at me, but I can tell he's worried. This is the biggest scandal in Reaping, not good.

Murmurs rise but Pepsi waves it off with a smile.

And then, guess who it was?

Weirdo Wussy Rika. **(AN: SORRY FOR THE INSULT EMMALINE)**

**Rosemarie Thomas**

I wake up full of lightning and dash out of my room.

The earlier I go out, the better for nobody to see me. You see, they insult me. How? I don't know, I don't talk their stupid language, it's not the Thomas-language. And they think I'm weird. Their language sounds ordinary, drab, and very boring. But I'm special.

I'm a Thomas. I speak a different language from the rest, a language more ancient than the so-called first President called George Washington. I talk the conlang.

I dress in a orange shirt, and jeans, white sneakers and I hop down the stairs.

"_ULGA MESH!" _exclaimed my parents in a greeting.

"_Ulga Mesh," _I responded. _"Cal et mort urt re pos dre Josie?"_

I get frustrated when nobody understands me, I mean, it's so easy! Why can't they learn? My only and best friend Josephine Farmer, another conlang family can talk conlang as easily as she can move her mouth. At first, I felt weird not talking what Josie talks. Josie talks something called English. English. English means Bathroom in conlang so I think it's a weird name for a language.

My parents are overprotective I think, they don't let me talk English or learn it from Josie, they don't let me go to school with the other kids, or let me interact with anybody else than Josie and them. But I always manage, like when I went to Josie's for a sleepover, I met her friend Mara. Well she's what I say a _gusarp mertir. _FYI: Gossip machine. I left after, I was disgusted by her, FORTUNATELY I don't talk English because it's disgusting. Josie translated everything and I almost puked if it weren't for my long legs.

But I don't mind, Mama says being obedient is key. And that if I'm patient, it will bring me wisdom. Speaking the conlang is wisdom. I sit in the willow tree of my huge family property for hours and hours, just reading and doing schoolwork mom assigned for me. Getting wisdom, even if I was home-schooled.

I may not be the strongest person ever, but I was smart. I memorized whole survival books and pages, every word. I knew what to do, where to go, and who to trust. I was confident.

Today is one of the only days I get to go to the outside, meet people, see them.

"_Ulga,"_ mom sighs. "_Els, trende bro tron bresan."_

I eat my breakfast as she says and then I dash to Josie's house, we talk about the fashion festival and how Josie has a new orange dress and we talk and talk until it's the Reaping.

I go back and change into my outfit. A white blouse, khaki shorts and white shoes. Which is weird compared to how I look, raven black hair, chocolate eyes, freckles and dad teases me saying I have a _nerda neru. _A long nose.

I don't know what Cressida Pepsi, the Capitol representative is saying but judging by her body language, she's being terribly dishonest and fake. Her smiles are not genuine but irritating.

She reaps a couple of people, a girl who looks mischievous because of, two boys who seemed brothers by how close they stand and suddenly I freeze.

Everybody stares at me as I walk. They murmur insults and step back, they think I'm a freak. But this may be a chance to prove them wrong, if I win...

Never mind, my mom cries and my father tries to be strong, their little Rika, probably going to her death. I could use a knife but...Mama is against sharp objects. Never teached me or trained me.

I sigh and look around, Pepsi looks like she's thanking everybody. I look around and even only judging by everybody's body language (and ONLY DISTRICT 1! Not everybody!)...

It's going to be an interesting Hunger Games.

**You're welcome Pr1ncess1, it's just a fact. Phew! This took more than an hour! Hope it was worth it...PUT YOUR CHARACTER IN!**

**;) **

**-K111**


	3. Sponsor Shop! Be a sponsor and help!

**Welcome to the Sponsor Shop! **

(Idea by Pr1ncess1)

_Be a sponsor, and help your favored tribute! I'll be nice, each person gets 500 points by submitting ONE CHARACTER. 1,000 for TWO CHARACTERS and so on..._

_Normal people who didn't submit a character get 250 points._

_**Here's the things you can buy:**_

**Bow and Arrow Complete Set (A wooden bow and 20 arrows): 50**

**Seraph Blade: 30**

**Sword: 30**

**Knife (Any kind): 25**

**Rope: 15**

**Pillow: 10**

**Blanket: 15**

**Soap: 10**

**Fresh water bottle: 15**

**Flask (Empty but big): 20**

**Toxic-killer liquid: 20**

**Instantaneous Poison: 35**

**Spear: 15**

**Ax: 15**

**Net: 10**

**Wire: 10**

**Backpack (Empty): 25**

**Tools Set (Hammer, screws, nails and whatnot): 50**

**Slingshot: 10**

**Darts (10): 20**

**Dagger: 15**

**Machete: 20**

**Matches (20): 30**

**Shield (Iron): 40**

**Small armor (wood): 30**

**Big armor (metal): 50**

**Whip: 25**

**Sleeping bag: 20**

**Night-vision glasses: 35**

**Normal glasses: 15**

**Climber's Set (Ropes, gloves and whatnot for climbing): 60**

**Food Set (30 portions of your favorite drink and food): 60**

**Hat: 10**

**Shirt: 10**

**Pants: 10**

**Shorts: 10**

**Shoes: 20**

**Medicine Basic (Cures basic things like cuts and bruises, not so fast): 35**

**Medicine Medium (Cures complex infections and injuries. Healing is extremely fast): 70**

**Medicine Super (Life Saving! Revives you and cures impossible injuries):105**

**Gun (normal, 30 bullets): 40**

**Stick (Hiking or Attack): 5**

**Flashlight: 20**

_That's it! PM what you want to buy or you can even send a message to a tribute! But the message has to be in riddle form, like 'follow the wind' or something. Thanks!_


	4. District 3 Female: Ashes Oliver

**Hey guys! I have another idea, I'll be doing person by person now, here's one by: Why live a life frowning! ENJOY!**

**District 3 Female: Ashes Oliver**

A piercing scream penetrates my dream, oh, my lovely dream of my mother who's gently touching the piano keys with such gentleness and rhythm. Such beautiful notes! But my mother is dead and like every other day I dash out of my bed to the screaming.

That's my brother, Evan Recon Oliver, he's ADHD which is pretty okay but is seriously schizophrenic, which I've been trying to ignore but it's impossible. It's just getting worse, the pain is all over him now, in between days, in his dreams or when someone wants to talk to him. Right now, my father William is trying to calm him down failing.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING! YOU WANT TO BRAIN-WASH ME! YOU WANT TO-YOU WANT TO KILL ME!"

My father sighed.

"Ever, I just want you to dress in your clothes!"

We call him Ever sometimes, in schizophrenia mode and it sometimes calms him down. In good days that is.

I peek in and sigh. I go up next to Ever and pat him. My father leaves the room, pushing past me without looking and says:

"Okay Ever, you won't have breakfast. Unless you obey."

My father left because of me, I'm his imaginary daughter. He cares more of my little brother and my big sister more than me. I'm a piece of trash to him, even thought I'm the only good child he has left. He uses bribing with Ever, he is harsh, demanding, violent and abusive if you know him like me. He hates me!

"Ever, what do you want to do?"

Ever frowns at that question and closes his eyes, squinting and he says:

"I want to go play ball outside! For hours and hours! Can I do that Ash?"

It was 7 a.m. and this was only Ever, there was still my older sister, Cassie Sierra, she's completely blind in her left eye, and partially blind in her right eye. She was also partially deaf in BOTH EARS. So I was doomed for now.

"Well Ever, if you put on your clothes and clean yourself up...I-I could think about it. Go outside and play?"

Ever nods enthusiastically and his schizophrenia mode fades and he's a normal 5 year old boy, cheery and eager to play. I don't know what to do with him, next year he's going to first grade and what if gets bullied? I won't be there, I'll be work, helping the family.

"But do what I said, okay Ever?"

Ever nods and goes to search for a shirt. I haven't even dressed myself and I've to work in 1 hour, but I have other duties.

"Cassie?" I whisper.

"Huh? Who is it? Dad what are you doing here?"

Cassie had been staring at thin air, dazed as if she were in another world, now she turns to me, her eyes squinting but barely giving her any sight.

"No it's me, Ashes," I say more loudly. "Dress in your clothes Cassie, it's waking time!"

"Already?" asks Cassie stumbling out of bed, at least she's more obedient.

"Can you help me-!" CRASH! She crashes against the wall and would fall if it weren't for my sturdy hands, burned and big.

"Gotcha!" I say and she smiles faintly.

"Thanks."

I help her dress up, brush her teeth, put her hands around to guide her, help her with some schoolwork she could not see and then helped her down the stairs. Even thought I had to do this every day I loved my sibblings, I loved them with my heart. I would do anything, even suicide myself if it were neccessary.

It's 7:35! Heavens! I run towards my room and plunge myself in my uniform, and change into my dull dark grey uniform, a long-sleeved grey shirt, oil-smeared grey pants and tattered sneakers. Put on my mom's old hat and her old smeared gloves and set out.

Downstairs my family eats breakfast, my father crunching as if nothing. Of course, my ration is not there so I go to the kitchen to see what I can have. And my anger boils.

My father, MY FATHER has used everything in our kitchen, PURPOSELY to HUNGER ME. To starve me! I mean, how CRUEL is that? He didn't cook my breakfast! I have nothing left!

Clutching my tears deep in my eyes, I storm out to work. But soon enough, the voice that I was waiting for says:

"Hey Sparky! Looking sad. Need this?"

He passes me a box of matches, and a muffin. How did he know?

I sniffed. "Thanks Matches. Matches," I smirk at his gift. The very gift he gave me when I was 7 and well, I burned my house down. It is a coincidence that my birthday has to be in the date of the Hunger Games. It sucks, really. It's like:

_Happy Birthday Ashes! Today, your birthday gift is watching 23 kids going to their possible deaths! Congratulations!_

I mean, seriously? What a better date.

"I figured your father wouldn't give you breakfast today and you'd be late for work. So I brought you this!"

I bit into my muffin, warm and buttery. How can he afford this? Matches, my best friend and only friend is poor. He has 2 little sisters to take care of and a sick mom. Earns a few dollars an hour. Works for 5 hours a day, non-stop.

"Oh Matches!" I say. "You shouldn't! How could you AFFORD this?"

He grins. "I have my secrets Sparky. Plus, I'm not THAT poor you know!"

I laugh. Matches, oh Matches. We split into our places, Matches to his factory and I go to my part-time engineering job who turns out to be in the factory next to Matches'.

There, I'm in charge of burning the metal which has a rotten smell combined with smoking fish and hard tobacco. You could suffocate in that room, but I'm fire-borned.

It's what I do, I love fire. Everybody here is scared of it, of it's power but I think, how the flame moves and dances is the most beautiful thing ever. I love it, just like Matches. Or Alexander James Farrel.

After burning the metal, it is recycled to make a new machine since the Capitol doesn't bother to give us some metal for our machines.

I work for 4 hours non-stop. My hair is sticky and sweating, my muscles burn, my joints almost crack and my face is red when I finish and I sigh as my face touches the cool air. I count my money earned. 4 dollars and 80 coins per hour. So it's 19 dollars and 20 coins.

It can buy some things.

But before, I have to do something.

Me and Matches meet in the summoning place, a huge apple tree in the middle of District 3.

In my hand, I've got a bunch of explosives and he has a small measure of glue, feathers and oil. We go towards, Remuldon Jenkins, the Head Peacekeeper. They killed my mother and I hate them but not only that. They help the Capitol with the Hunger Games. So I do my best to annoy them.

I walk towards my house and it's about 12. I go to the grocery store and buy a bit of meat, cheese and bread. Not too much, 5 dollars. Just for me, Cassie and Ever. No father. No for good-for-nothing father. For the selfish one.

After I eat my meat and cheese, I feel good. Powerful, even. And it's going to be the Reaping. I dress in a simple metal-grey shirt, faded jeans, and sneaker who's soles are ripping off. My dark, copper brown bangs bounce in front of my face and I wipe them off. Annoying.

After I help my sister dress, she's beautiful really. Blonde hair like sunshine and blue eyes like the sea. I get her in mom's old tattered white dress, she looks like an angel. Despite everything, she's the most beautiful in the world.

My brother is cute too, I give him my hat and he looks cute in a black shirt, black pants and over-sized black boots. Like coal I tease and for the first time, Ever looked normal. Like a normal 5 year old boy, grinning mischievously.

When the procedures were in the plaza were done, we lined up in our lines. Father held Ever close and Father looked at Cassie, worried. Not about me, I could rot up in hell as long as he would care.

Amanda Cresthallow, the Capitol representative babbles on with her pitch, high-squeak voice. Beautiful, and the last names, I love them! Right? Pft, that was sarcasm guys.

Anyways, she finally got into the reaping, I hold my breath and then she says the words I was afraid all day long.

"LET'S WELCOME CASSIE SIERRA OLIVER!"

My sister. My crippled sister who has trouble dressing up! I can't let her die, not today. Not today. She wouldn't even survive a step in the arena, slashed up by a Career.

So I step up and say:

"I volunteer."

I, a scrawny 14 year old girl! I'll die, but...no. I can't die. My sibblings need me. I can't leave them. I'm good with explosives, I can make a bow shoot firey arrows and I can make explosives easily. I am with a knife, I'm fast and tall. I can climb trees swiftly. Surely, I'd get some sponsors and maybe, I'd kill a few people. Hide somewhere. Yes, it sounds good. I'll survive, and that is a promise I will keep FOREVER. For Ever and Cassie.

I climb up to the stage, hesitant but confident.

I will survive.


	5. District 12 Female: Micah Bell

_Hey guys! I really love the characters people are giving me! They're really cool. Yes Xander, you can post here if you want. And I know that girls are better than boys (But boys are cool too) but guys, think about posting some boys, I only got the 2 of mine and another one coming!_

_But anyways, good job everyone and thank you for reading!_

**District 12 Female: Micah Bell**

"Pixie!"

My head is still buried in my comfortable, half-broken pillow, the warmth that it affords is satisfying. And I feel at ease.

"PIXIE!"

The shaking is harsher now.

"PPPIIII PIIIIII, PIXIE PIII PIIIEED, PIXIE PEEED. ON HER BEEEEDDD, ON HER BEEEDD."

I cannot stand it anymore.

"Rose!" I shake my little sister, who is only half my age. "What time is it?"

She smirks. "5 a.m. in the morning?"

"Okay..." I stand up and look at her. "Get ready for the ultimate...TICKLE MONSTER!"

Okay, that was lame. But hey! It works on 6 years olds and down, at least for me, so whatever. I grab Rosie with my hands and she tries to squirm out, giggling. My sister is the most tickle-ish person ever, I tickle her all over the place, her shoulders, head, neck and the bomb...her armpits. She bursts out laughing in her rug and collapses. I smile and my mom peeks her head in.

"Good morning sunshines!"

"Morning mom!" I say helping Rosie up.

"MOMMY!" Rosie dashes to hug mom as if she hadn't seen her in a million years, mom nearly falls and she chuckles. Rosie squeezes her tight.

I'm lucky, my parents are merchants. So I'm not a kid from the Seam, crawling around in the dump and searching for food. But I'm not rich, I just have enough. I've never missed a meal, I have good clothes, a roof, a good education and a lovely family. Just what I want.

Downstairs, the smell of hot muffins, milk and sausages steams and makes my mouth water, what a luxurious breakfast. My sister, having already dressed, storms down.

When my mom leaves I start dressing into my Reaping outfit. I really don't care about my outfit, really. I put on a white t-shirt, some jeans (rolled up, they look cool like that) and a pair of white sneakers. The best (which is medium) in District 12.

I come down and wolf my food. Luckily my sister hasn't eaten anything of it. It's delicious, and then I go with mom to the sweet's shop we own. Dad owns a little food stall with vegetables and fruits for sale, and Rose goes with him. Some of the other merchant kids come and buy candy. A friend of mom's, comes with her little girl, Salina, Rosie's best friend, Salina Brooks, the daughter of the new baker. Since the old baker, the Mellark family, has been assasinated like the youngest son, Peeta Mellark. They show it to us sometimes, my little sister always cries because it's so gory, it might as well make you puke. Especially of the one of Katniss Everdeen, only 17! Oh...hers was HORRIBLE.

Anyways, I went down to the Seam to do what I do every single Sunday, to give out things. My mom and dad agree.

"Must be all the sugar we feed you from the candy shop that makes you so sweet!" mom teased me sometimes.

Maybe they're right.

I deliver a bunch of candy, lemon drops, mints and so on, then I give some extra food and some old clothes of mine's and Rose's. Satisfied, I go back and smile. Being good, makes you feel good. Seeing those kids at the Seam starve...ugh. Almost everyday, a kid is dead. It's sad, so I want to help.

After, we go home and it's time for the Reaping.

I clutch Rosie's hand. Our parents finally got permission to Rosie to go god she's not 10. The age has been changed and thank goodness Rosie's only 6. But me...

I gulped. What if I got chosen? I'm 12, twice more chance to be chosen. I tend to sweat a lot when I'm nervous, like saying a speech or something and Rosie noticed.

"Pixie? You sweating a lot, okay?"

Pixie. I'm small, really small. Some might've thought I was 10. Or maybe even 11 if their eye-sight was horrible. But I have legs. Small, but sturdy and fast legs that move faster than the wind. In school, I'm always the first in track.

"I'm okay Flower. Just calm down," I smile reassuringly. We go on and I have to do the procedures, then I go line up with everybody else.

My friend, Hannah Gordon is next to me, and she smiles weakly at me. She looks quite pale, even thought she's quite tanned.

"Aren't you nervous? It's Jerry's first. But-it's mine too," she whispers. "I'm scared Meek."

I sigh. Who isn't? None of us are surviving, the Capitol's hatred of District 12 is INMENSE now because of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They are sure to 'spice up' this year's Hunger Games for us kids. We'll never get through.

Effie Trinket is dead. So now, Cecilia Felixia, the new representative with hair like green cotton candy and eyes a weird tone of hazel and blue combined which bobbled like a balloon. Her make-up made her look like a clown if it weren't for her sharp nose.

"Welcome District 12!" she starts and smiles. Me and Hannah hide a giggle, it's so funny. Their talking. But my fun starts to fade when the Reaping comes.

After the 'great words' she said, everything go fuzzy, no sound, and no light. Darkness soared. I couldn't remember anything else after:

"And our first lady for the 80th Hunger Games is...MICAH BELL!"


	6. District 7 Female: Johanna Mason Jr

**Credit: Tortoise of Immense Chocolate. (SORRY. Changed a bit, do you mind? It's still yours)**

**District 7 Female: 'Joanna Nason'**

I woke up in my tree-house. My rather large body was cramped in that little space, so I inmediately sat up and yawned. From where I was sitting, I could see the distant sun, rising from some green valleys.

I go down to the river, jogging with my boots. I soon reached the homemade well I made with my hands and pulled some water and filled a couple of buckets. With my strong arms, full of muscles and my veins bulging out, I put the 4 full buckets of water near my tree, and I got each of them up. I washed my face, hair and washed my teeth with mint and water. Also I drank some and ate a couple of nuts and wildberries.

Maybe I could get some eggs later, mmm... I day-dreamed about food before I heard a voice.

"Pst, pst. Johanna!"

My name's Joanna Nason. Okay, I'm not completely honest with you. But if I am, my head will probably be chopped off and my assasination will be as gory as mother's. My mother was Johanna Mason, yes people, _the _Johanna Mason. I was a secret, a secret nobody was supposed to know. A seed for the next generation of rebels. Along Sammy. Sammy is actually Samuel Finnick Odair, his dad died before mom did. But his mom escaped, with both of us and when I was old enough, I sneaked into District 7, to get out of trouble. Sammy was already grown, ran away to safety and his mom was burned to shreds. I'm Johanna Mason Jr. The reason why Finnick Odair was friends with my mom, to help hide me.

That's Percy Remulus John, or Bear. He's got dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair and thick muscles like stone. Almost a bear. Since I can't go to town. He buys things for me, and sells my wood as a 50/50 profit. After all, wood is the thing we have most and it's hard for people to buy you. Me? I just chop the wood.

I slide down the trunk and I am eye-to-eye with a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Hey Bear!"

"Hey Joanna!"

"Did you get it?"

"Yup...a new shirt, new jeans. A new pair of boots. A few nails, here!"

He passes me all the stuff and I thank him.

"How's Jules?"

"Good," he grunts and rolls his eyes. "Annoying at the same time, irritating."

"Not surprised," I said. "I can see who she got it from right now."

He glares at me but smiles. He lives with his aunt who is child-less and a widow, so she cares of Bear, his sister Julia and his brother Gordon.

"Yeah right. Gotta go Jo. Aunt's getting worried of my 'forest hikes.'"

"See you Bear!" I say. "Bear?"

"Huh?" he turns to me, his dark skin shining against the son.

"Think of a better lie to your Aunt."

He smirks.

"Wear something prettier Jo, you look like a hobo."

"I AM technically a hobo," I snap at him. "A lucky hobo."

He just chuckles to himself, his pearl-white teeth shining and lifts his hat to me as he leaves out of the forest deep, carrying my wood.

The sun was thick in the sky, I had nothing to do so I slept. Chopping trees was to boring. I must've probably dozed up to long because when I woke and saw my sundial that Bear made me. It was only about 10 minutes for the Reaping. I sigh.

I have to go, or they'll trail me off and kill me. Pft, as if they weren't.

I dress in a green sleeveless shirt and a white jacket on top of it. Dark blue jeans and brown sneakers. As I walk, my feet make a crunch on the healthy forest dirt and I smile. My brown hair tied casually in a ponytail bounces up and down. I reach the plaza, do the same thing as everybody else and then, nearly bore myself to death by hearing Remelia Jean Evans talking about the Capitol, make-up, The Hunger Games, make-up, the 'almighty' (stupid may I say) President Snow, fashion, Panem, high-heel shoes, The Rebellions and Instructions, hair styles, the advancement of Panem, the Reaping...WAIT A HOLY SECOND. The Reaping?

My blood pumped harder in my veins. _Johanna, you won't be chosen. You're 18, well yes, your name is a bunch of times in but it's your last year! _Indeed it was! I didn't need to worry, I-

"JOANNA NASON!"

I almost fainted, but my brain cracked into action and thought of my possibilities.

Okay, let's see my pros: I'm athletic, good-looking, smart, a professional tree-climber, natural with an ax, strong and a social bug.

My cons: I'm not fast at all, I'm too intimidating and cold, bad for allies and sponsors. Not very tall, maybe 16 or 17 even if I'm 18. ADHD, and claustrophobic. Bad in water.

But I had to survive. The rebellion needs powerful leaders, they need Sammy and me. Sammy can't be alone. I have to survive, for the rebellion. For the future Panem. A better Panem. A new Panem.

I might as well start my impression now.

I go up and I don't hesitate. My steps are strong and big, powerful and confident. Maybe I won't need the Oh-I'm-a-cute-little-girl,-easy-to-kill scheme maybe fierceness is enough.

I stand up straight and strong, a bit stiff for my liking but my warm smile and my twinkling eyes gather a wave of fate. I smile and wave. _A new Panem. My mother. Rebellion. Sammy._

In my mind, I say:

_Oh Capitol, Capitol. You don't know anything about me. I'll win these games, kill everybody like nobody has ever and then, oh how much pleasure I will be in when I kill you._


	7. SNEAK PEAK OF THE 80TH HUNGER GAMES!

_Sorry, can tell you're impatient. A bit busy these days, with all these great characters I mean and school, I manaed to do this to satisfy you._

_Oh, and I want to say...GO AASCA! GO!_

**SNEAK PEAK OF THE GAMES!**

THEO'S POV:

The fake night would have been beautiful, with it's star-lit sky and the occasional cool breeze that rocked us back and forth.

If it weren't for a couple of things of course:

My brother was dead.

The 'Iron Lady' almost killed me but gave me a gigantic cut from my left knee to my ankle and from my neck to elbow. If I bled more, I would die.

There were only 30 of us left.

Rika has a stomache.

Anise still doesn't want to forgive me for what I did.

Our food rations are dry and my ribs hurt.

Anise is falling asleep next to me and Rika is practicing some of the English exercises we've written down for her. We still don't understand her, really.

I look across the sandy dunes, the air makes a wonderful display of sand, making it twirl and release like work of art. Dad would've loved it.

Why did it all have to be so wrong? I lay my drowsy head on the sand and sigh. I couldn't sleep, no... Why didn't Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark kill Snow and get the end of these games? Why? They COULD have saved me from this misery.

The sand in front of me is red, and I gulp. It's not my blood, my blood is gushing around some strips (bandages) of Cl- never mind. The blood-the blood was Claude's.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and a smile, I turn and see Rika, grinning weakly. She points to herself and then her two fingers to her eyes. Then, she points to me and her hands form a pillow and she lays her head on them. The message was clear.

_I'll watch. Go rest._

"Thank you Rika," I nod smiling. But HOW was she going to protect us. I hand her my spear and I point to her and make a shouting motion, and then I point to me.

My message must've been cleared too, because she nodded, stopped her exercises and looked beyond. I closed my eyes and engaged into a sweet dream...

I was awake in about 30 minutes when I heard screaming, Anise was up too and she looked at me frantically. Rika was being dragged by a snake mutt, it's fangs deep in her leg.

Anise jumped with her spear and Rika slid away as the snake turned it's attention to Anise. She jabbed the snake and the snake hissed. Then it jumped, I pushed Anise away and we collapse in the sand. Rika continues crawling and we jab the snake until it's dead.

"Oh my, Rika!" Anise goes to her. "You have to suck the poison. But how..."

She sends a glare to me. "Why did you let Rika alone? It was dangerous."

"She insisted," I said in a bass voice, cold like hers.

She sighs and ushers me away, the venom had to be sucked, better not to see.

I hear screams from Rika and I tense. Maybe we should move now, we've stayed here too long. No more deaths now.

I pack everything up and then, I start sweating. Sure, everybody's sweats, but this was...sudden. Bam! I look around and I realize that a Mama Lavaballs is shooting some pretty big babies. One headed towards me.

I grabbed the backpacks and jump out just in time, Anise is pulling Rika up and Rika's legs are wobbly.

"C'mon!" I say handing their backpacks. We run and dodge the lava river that was evolving quickly and her gigantic lava balls were sending the desert on flames.

"Where do they want us to go?" I wonder out loud. "Burning the arena isn't interesting."

Anise pants, sweating. "There. They want to lure us ALL in one place, create a Bloodbath."

An oasis stood almost untouched, the crystal blue waves of the pond shimmering and the cool palm trees full of coconuts and shade. I wonder if there was food...

"Let's risk it," I say. "Or we'll get burned to death."

Somehow, I feel grateful Claude isn't here to see this.

We run across the dunes, slipping occasionally, then...a ball hits us. We explode and fly across the sand and land face in the sand, if it weren't for the suits, if it weren't for the armor, we would've died. Our clothes are torn, revealing worn out armors and we sit, full of pain. Blood slides across my back, cool but poisonous. Pain hits my back and I wince. Anise does too but Rika gritting her teeth goes up.

Embrassing enough, we were pulled slowly by weak Rika and reached the oasis. We bathed in the pond, apparently the first and cool our wounds.

I go unconscious again.

When I wake up, Rika and Anise are rapidly discussing something with signs and writing, desperate communication.

But then, I see...

_Sorry guys! Will discover if you write more tributes! Plus...you'll just have to wait ...*raises eyebrows in mysterious way*_

_ENJOY!_


	8. District 7 Female: Keely Coor

_Credit to Jalooloo, nice..._

_Oh, and RHYME! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! And to everybody else too, for not writing your character/s! I've been so busy and there's been so many events and projects coming up, Science fair, AASCA watching and etc. Plus, I've had SO MANY awesome characters, maybe A LOT. I'm not close to finishing really, and Rhyme? Sorry, your female may not pass to District 7._

_Anyways, thanks for following these things people!_

**District 7 Female 2: Keely Coor**

"Hello Coo coo chicken!"

Coor is actually pronounced: Coo-er, and well, Angela calls me chicken to tease me.

That's the first thing I get when I hop down the stairs with my strong legs.

"I'm not a chicken Angela," I spit at my 19 year old sister, Angela.

Angela is nibbling on a toast with cheese and a cup of milk, her red hair shines like a fresh, polished apple. Her green eyes are calm and green like the forests here.

"With those legs of yours you do."

I have strong legs, Angela says that I could become a model in the Capitol with my legs. And I admit, I'm pretty fit but hell do I care about my legs. I want to become a lumberjack like everybody in my family. Of course, with these legs of mine, what I got in exchange were these flimsy hands who can barely hold those heavy axes as hard as I try. In fact, I don't have much strength from my hips and up. Even thought I've been holding an axe since I was a toddler but I've never chopped a REAL tree before. A sappling? DUH. But those are baby trees, I mean, HUGE pine trees like Angela cuts.

Angela's perfect. Capital P. She's beautiful with those emerald eyes and bright red hair. She's strong and has chopped more than 60 trees right now. She's popular and likeable, you can't imagine Friday Friend Night with all her friends cramping in and invading my room and house. She's smart too, the best in school. I'm sort of jealous, I mean...why HER? Angela? Why does SHE deserve it, not me? Sigh. Well, fate is fate.

I eat my toast and cheese, but they taste like clay and rocks down my esophagus, I feel about to puke. From the other side, mom and dad are talking in hushed tones.

"Brent, honey, it's dangerous..."

"Leila, it's needed! She's only 14!"

"How do you know she's getting chosen?"

"In case Leila, in case."

"Brent!"

Me and Angela look at each other nervously, wondering what they are talking about when several high-pitched voices say:

"Angie!"

"AN AN!"

"Jell-o!"

"Ella!"

"Angel!"

Angela's group of besties. She rushes out and her first friend, or Gabrielle squeals.

"Did you hear Angie? Percy is SINGLE!"

"Percy?" I say strangely. "_The _Percy Remulus John?"

"None of your beeswax Chicken," snapped Angela, to Gabrielle: "Really? OMG!"

"I KNO-OW!" exclaimed Macy, another girl. "He's so HOT! And how many trees he's CHOPPED by himself!" The group sighs.

"About time she broke with that Vienna Anderson, ugh. A nightmare," complaned Kaila, another girl.

I am excused from the table which is fine for me and I go out to run a few laps, mom says it's good for my legs, to make them stronger and faster.

After, I'm sweating like crazy and then I stop in the middle of the street, near the market. I pant and sweat like a dog when I see Percy. He was carrying about 60 logs, his hands were red with blisters but he was smiling like the light of the world. And I saw him, HE WAS handsome.

No wonder Angela likes him.

I go back home, my legs aching like crazy and I dump myself in the closest seat available.

I don't know how much time passed, but it seems I slept for about 3 hours because it's already 30 minutes before the Reaping!

I yawn and I can see my family just starting to prepare themselves, mother putting on a nice faded yellow dress I have never seen before, dad with a half-torn suit, and Angela, looking like a red-headed angel. The fire on her head shining brighter than ever, the green of her eyes like emeralds and her white outfit, which was mom's but looks good in Angela.

"Finally," she rolled her eyes as I passed. "You passed out for more than 3 hours. Momma insisted not to wake you up? If we're late, it's your fault."

I say nothing but sigh as I go to my room.

I make two braids with my golden but slightly red hair and then interwine them, to make a new braid, just bigger. I put on a bit torn beige shirt and tattered khaki pants. But acceptable clothing.

After we do all the procedures in the plaza, we all line up in straight lines. Remelia Jean Evans our totally fashion-freaked representative says all her babble in between how some make-up Regalia brand is better than some other brand. I want to get this over with, really.

After, the Reaping starts. My blood rushes and I look at my family, looking cold but calm. Worried about me. My chances.

The first girl gave me the creeps, really. She had a fake smile but a hard, muscular body. Like iron, she had a cold glare that chilled my veins and froze them. My face paled. It left me wondering who would be the other unfortunate 3 who would accompany-?

"KEELY COOR!"

I feel faint.

Like I'm going to vomit, the Nason girl looks amused but only looks with cold, fox eyes. My brown doe eyes probably turn into butter with what Remelia said. I go up and look straight ahead. My district doesn't seemed troubled by me. But my family, however, does.

Naturally, my sentimental mother is bauling her eyes out. They're puffy and red, the only things she says are: "I love you, I love you, I love you..."

I know my father cares, his eyes, bubbling with anger and rage look calm like the sea now. He tries to preserve himself, holding mother tight.

Angela looks frantic, her skin is ghostly pale and her usually strong legs look wobbly like jelly. Her eyes sparkle, with fear. Something she never does.

I say-or rather, _squeak _a 'hi' to Joanna who simply stares at me coldy and nods. Maybe it's her way to say hello.

I sigh and breathe. Calm down Keely, you're good. Just think how you're going to survive:

I'm probably get an axe, but Joanna probably will too, so there's trouble. Hopefully I don't meet her in the way. I'm pretty fast, Joanna probably isn't fast judging her weight...NO! I'm not saying that's she's fat or overweight or anything. Joanna's pretty huge for me! I mean, not really but-argh! Okay...have you seen Joanna's muscles? They're like BRICKS. REALLY. But if I'm fast, nobody will catch me, will they?

I look beyond the forests of District 7 and I think the obvious:

_This year's Hunger Games are steaming, cursing hard._


	9. District 2 Male: Vano Hart

_Easy to write! Thanks Rhyme. Hope this is good for your character! :)_

_Oh, and I would appreciate if somebody reviewed somebody from District 6, 9, 11 or 13. _

_THANKS! :) Keep reading and enjoy!_

**District 2 Male: Vano Hart**

The loud tweet of the whistle gets me up.

"GET UP CUPCAKE! TRAINING'S NOT A SUGARY BUSINESS!"

That's my dad. He won the Games and he expects me to do to. He whipped me into who I am since I could talk and walk. Everything seems easy to me. A bloody nose in pre-k, twisted an arm and fractured it in kindergarden. Punched somebody so hard that he vomited out of his mouth and nose in first. Tore an eye off in second. And the list of things I've done to people goes on and on, more and worse.

My sister Clara, won the games. Unlike me, she didn't have much muscle. But she was a complete tactics machine! A genius! A prodigy. She was a social butterfly, she flirted with every boy and laughed with every girl, she knew how they were and in the arena, she could predict where everybody was and was right, she knew what somebody would do, memorized all the edible plants in the arena and etc. And, she killed like the devil.

Clara's in the Village, but not with us. She married one of the richest tychoons of the district and has twin boys and a baby girl. Grim and Harsh, the baby girl's Tunie.

I get up to see my father screamig at my ear, his transparent blue eyes shining with rage.

"HURRY UP CUPCAKE!" he screams. "I EXPECT YOU DOWN IN 2 MINUTES!"

Then he slams the door.

I sigh, what a normal day.

I hop down my bed and allow myself to yawn. I stretch my arms and legs, and then, snap to reality. In a split second I rush into my bathroom, and do my usual procedures. Wash my face, brush my teeth, take a quick bath, and brush my hair back into it's usual, handsome and slick black. My blue eyes are wide awake now, like electricity. I change into simple clothes, a white t-shirt, jeans and red sneakers and jump down the stairs 3 a time.

LUCKILY, I reach there 8 seconds before time with my father waiting for me. His hands on his hips and with a hissing glare on his face. My father resembles a python, large, cold, cunning, sharp, poisonous and dangerous. And he's not better when he's in a bad move. But I manage, because I'm pretty good at everything and I follow my dad's orders.

You'd expect us to have breakfast right now, but no. Practice first, THEN breakfast. My mom would have stopped my father in his steps right now, and ACTUALLY PERSUADED him too. Mom was the only one who could calm dad from a python, to a lamb. She died when I was 3, of an illness which money couldn't stop.

We start with a few 'warm-up's.' That IS, if you see it from my dad's eyes.

I do some weights which I immediately groan. You'd probably be saying: 'OMG. _THE GREAT _Vano groaning for some baby weights?' Yeah, I admit strength is one of my fortes but you do notice that my weights combined are as heavy as your average king-sized bed? After I'm more red than a tomato, I go to speed. I'm not very fast, but my father insists I have to get to the Cornucopia fast. I run a few laps and dodge my father's obstacles, mechanical mutts, tramps, acid water, laser beams, fire holes and a lot more. Then I throw some arrows, except, hanging from a pole upside down. I swim a bit, jump rope, and after a few things that almost made me faint. TRAINING starts.

I wrestle with my father which ends up me smelling his huge bottom and me choking my way out. Swinging clubs at mechanical, iron people who are trying to slice my head off and pull my eyes. Swinging axes at fake but thick brick trees. Sword fighting with my dad (all swords possible, pant, pant...), throwing knives which I LOVE! I throw fast, furiously and right in the bull's eyes. It's the only thing that my dad actually nods at, even if I'm pretty advanced with everything else. After I do a bunch of things, I throw some spears and then, SURVIVAL.

My dad designed this technological survival setting, like the arena in the Hunger Games. He throws me in at the end of MORNING practice and I have to battle a bunch of people. I kill furiously, I am a killing-machine, 50% thrill and blood-thirsty, 50% fierce, angry and furious and 0% mercy.

I realize I'm slicing some of our furniture 5 minutes after my dad has turned the program off. I look at him and he nods.

"Go."

Now, that's when I have breafast, AND the rest of the day free until 2 o'clock, and then, to 8 o'clock, no 6. But whatever.

I realize I've been practicing for 3 hours and it's 9 o'clock. I yawn and eat my bacon, fried eggs, and vanilla muffins with a frappe (a type of coffee FYI).

The door rings just as I put my plate and cup in the sink and I go get it. It's my dad's friends, Victor Manchest. And BOY does he have a HAIRY chest. Curly and smelly green hairs pop out of his chest and I get out of his site while letting him in to talk with dad before I vomit.

I head to Clara's, because she treats me like mom herself.

I go inside like if it were my own house and pop down next to Grim and Harsh, who are watching t.v.

"What's up deformed?" I ask Harsh.

"Stop calling me deformed Vano," snapped Harsh. "Plus, I'm trying to see this. Pretty cool."

I told them not to call me Uncle, I mean, I'm only 17! That makes me sound A WHOLE lot older than I am. Plus, they're like 8-10 so...

"Where's your mom?" I ask Grim.

"Dunno, probably with Tunie. Threw up again."

"Did you see the color of her vomit?" smirked Harsh.

"It was pink," said Grim.

"Dudes, THAT is your sister you know," I say trying to be the 'best uncle role model' to Harsh and Grim. They laugh.

"Trying to be a ROLE MODEL Uncles?" laughed Grim.

"Role model MY BUTT. It's not like you don't make fun of mom," said Harsh.

Now you can see how responsible my sister is. Just look at her children, gosh, maybe that's not in the family. Thanks Bruce!

I get some candy, and munch it up. Clara's house is the only place I can actually do whatever I want. Except wreck it of course. After we watch t.v, play a few videogames and eat a bit of a snack which includes apple juice and gingerbread cookies, I say:

"Wanna play basket?"

We rush out and knock in every single house in the Village or rich kids. A few kids pop out and play with us. Like Charlie and Rebecca Simpson; Boston, Kelly and Johan Robinson the triplets; Harley Base and Leonard Pinch. We play 5 vs. 5 and my team wins even with Kelly and Rebecca who are BFF'S and are total gossip machine. They're actually expert dunkers.

That afternoon ends in a sweet note while I sit under the cool shade of my sister's willow tree, sucking ice-cream. I go then, and visit Reina Martinez, my best friend. We argue a bit about this year's Hunger Games and stuff. I am SO with THG. It's a chance to get glory and fame. Reina thinks it's cruel to send kids to kill each other. But we're friends. We talk about other nonsense before I hear a...

"VANO HART!"

I run as fast a tiger and reach my house sweating. Sitting on our sofa nervously, Harold Manchest, Manchest's son is fumbling with his fingers.

Oh lord.

My father does these often. He gets into fights with other rich kids and bets with the dad. I have to get him unconscious or else, my back will be streaming red with whuppin'.

So I do. I fight Harold which is a bit hard because of how big and heavy he is. I mean, HAROLD. Have you heard about...I dunno, a LOW-CARB DIET? But I win and my dad ends up laughing. Soon, it's the Reaping.

I can't contain my excitement as I dress in my clothes and comb. I brush my black hair so that it flicks up and I wash my face and spray myself to smell better than roses. I dress in a gray shirt, black jacket and black jeans. Oh, and black hunting boots.

As we go out, I swear I could hear some swooning of the girls and some excited whispers. My sister arguing with Harsh about his outfit and so on.

"Vano?"

Me and my father rarely talk. Respect holds us together and I wait silently.

"Vano. You have to volunteer today. Bring pride like your sister did. You HAVE to do it boy. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," I say in my lowest, most proffesional voice.

"Very well."

We keep walking and reach the plaza, doing the procedures we hear Jacqueline Glitterhat as she talked about the Hunger Games and whanot. Soon, she gets into the point.

The Reaping.

"We'll...shake it up a bit!" she exclaims. She pours the men's bowl with the women's and mixes it. She smiles.

She picks up a name and we all wait, I have to be first. About 50 others boys are waiting for their chance to go.

"FELIX HARM-!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream. I walk forward. "I VOLUNTEER!"

I go up the stairs and I can feel my father nodding approval, Clara beaming, but Reina frowning.

I introduce myself and soon, I will wait to see who my other unlucky partners are going to be. Because to me, they will be buildings, and I will be the bulldozer that cracks and breaks them down.

Only I, will win the games. No one else, nobody is going to be as good as me.

I will win.


	10. DISTRICT 10 LOVE TRIANGLE!

_Hello guys! I SUPER, SUPER loved this one, like the others of course, but this is UNIQUE. Because it's a love triangle! And who doesn't LIKE love triangles in a good Hunger Games?Characters made by Queen of the Type Writers! _

_P.S: No worries Rhyme!_

**District 10 Love Triangle: Adeline Hanran, Jesse Weft, and Hunter Rhodes!**

Addie's POV:

The best thing of my little brother Colton, is that he isn't the most annoying boy ever. You'd expect little brothers were annoying, running around and messing up with you...but not Colton. My 10 year old little brother is the angel of town. He's quiet and shy and I like that, I whip 'im into that. My father, Aden says that you have to be whipped into something the very first day you're born or you'll end up messed up. Of course my father doesn't whip us, that's just a way to say you have to be a certain way. My brother was whipped into a genius. I, in the other hand, a rebel. My brother doesn't bother me in my sleep, so I wake up refreshed, smiling and with sunshine pouring in my face.

I skip down the stairs as fast as lightning and before I, myself know it, I'm leaning against my dining chair and my feet on the table.

"What's for breakfast Ma?"

"Eggs and bacon!" she shouts back against the hissing of the pan. "And ADELINE! DID I TEACH YOU TO BE A PIG LIKE IN OUR RANCH? NO, put your feet down, missy!"

I know better to not obey Ma so I put my feet down and wait for breakfast, Colton is reading a book about BULLS even if there are so many here. Maybe reading came from dad, even thought these days, he only reads newspapers. One day, I heard from Big Ma (the oldest woman in our town) that dad once read the WHOLE library. That's neat, huh?

My bacon and eggs fly into my plate as Ma, or Colleen drops it in. Colton flies next to me as well, and we eat, almost forgetting each other's presence.

"Ma, do you know Hunter and Jesse are comin'?!" I shout.

"What?!" squeaked and half-choked my little brother. Somehow, he's scared of two of my best friends, Hunter Rhodes and Jesse Weft. Huge muscular guys that are...what, 17 and 16? I'm 15. So my little brother's scared of people 6 or 7 years older than him...don't judge him. He goes and hides in his room, reading and I sigh. One of these days, I'll teach Colton how to make a good fight.

Our ranch is small, compared to Hunter's, it's like comparing a whale to a worm. Can you believe it? Hunter's ranch is HUGE. But we still love our little, cute ranch.

"Going to feed them animals!" shouts my dad and goes off.

"Collecting them chickens and milking them cows!" says Ma. "Give you some privacy too sweetums!"

They go off and I feel strangely happy about my privacy with my rebels. I'm in a rebel group with Hunter and Jesse.

Almost naturally, Hunter pushes the door and enters, as if it were _his _house and plops himself next to me on a chair. He casually puts his arms back of his head, his feet on the table and his eyes on the ceiling.

I can't look into those eyes, those endearing blue eyes that twinkle with a strange light, like a star. Beautiful eyes. I avoid eye contact and (I can't stop it from coming) I blush. Yeah, yeah. You're probably thinking. OMG?! ADDIE HAS A CRUSH! And all, but if you ACTUALLY saw Hunter, like face-to-face you'd probably faint (One Directioners, imagine you just saw Harry Styles, that works. Hunter isn't like him, but he's handsome I guess). He has all these muscles popping out, gorgeous blue eyes, perfectly tanned skin, fit, and with chopped black hair.

"So my Raggedy Ann? No 'Honey, welcome home!' or no hello kiss?"

"Oh shut up Hunter."

Ever since he discovered I had a crush, he's being teasing me about it. And he's also being flirting which makes me even MORE uneasy.

"Where's Jesse?" I ask to change the subject.

"Well Addie, dad sent him to do something, I dunno."

"So...what's the next project?"

Hunter smiled. "Me and Jesse discussed it. It's going to be WICKED. Monumentally wicked"

His eyes shone brighter than ever, revealing a new Hunter, I couldn't see him in the eye because when I did, my body seemed to shudder with an electric energy, but then, the word before last revealed anything.

"No," I said. "HUNTER RHODES. You're NOT possibly thinking about doing that!"

"Oh, yes I am!"

"Don't YOU dare."

"But we are!"

"Hunter, we'll get in trouble. And not CHILDISH trouble, I mean, trouble as in Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark trouble! We're going to whipped to death...or WORSE!"

Our Mayor shows the assasination of several individuals that participated in the Second Failed Rebellion. They teach it in school. But there are two assasinations I HATED the most. Of the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen, a 17 year old girl. And Peeta Mellark. Her lover. I mean...just because of a berry stunt...they DIED! It's outrageous, but is there anything we can do?

No.

That's why, we rebels do projects to annoy the Peacekeeper's and play with the Capitol's rules.

Jesse comes in holding a huge back and a grin in his face. His hazel eyes shone which were easy to see and his dusty blonde hair was dirtier than ever.

"Hello!" He put his bag down and sat down.

"What'd ya got?" asked Hunter peering in. "Ohh...thanks dude."

"Welcome," he muttered unhappily. "Nearly killed me."

Hunter chuckled. "I didn't doubt that."

"DOUBT WHAT?" I ask. "What in the-?" I look in the bag and glare at the two laughing boys. Inside the bag, are a bunch of things but the most shocking was...

A brassiere.

I mean, REALLY?

"It was his idea!" said Jesse between chuckles.

Then we relax. "C'mon Addo. It'll be fun."

"We suffer together, plus, today's the Reaping," said Jesse.

The Reaping.

It's Colton's first year. Oh no. What if he gets chosen? Oh no, no, no, no... I start sweating and mumbling fast when Jesse's soothing hand touches my shoulder.

"Are you all right Addie?"

"Yeah, sure and I'll do it," I groan, Hunter whoops, and Jesse smiles weakly, still worried.

"But how in the BEEP are you going to hide us from the Peacekeepers and the crowd?" I ask.

"The crowd isn't anything, I already told them. And the Peacekeepers? Well, Maysickle and Katheline are distracting them in about 20 minutes. Our acting time. I mean, who can resist pretty girls?" said Hunter. I felt my face burn, maybe it was jealousy. Pretty girls. But I let myself flow.

"Then it's neat and planned?" I asked.

"Sure thing pal!" Hunter grinned. I told my parents I was going out and soon we found ourselves face-to-face with a statue.

It was a gigantic statue, President Snow sitting straight up in his saddle on our best horse ever sold for MORE than 5 billion dollars. Redwill, the fastest horse in the world, faster than them, cars. It's the most beautiful chestnut red! He holds a document in his left hand and a sword in his left.

Hunter is brave, he stands straight even thought I can see he's scared to do it. He knows the risks. But Hunter is a good-hearted person. He is brave, he knows that we have to show the Capitol what we can do. Not what we can't.

"Ready," he says. And we grin. Jesse's hazel eyes sparkle and my green ones flash.

"Ready," we repeat.

And Operation Make-Up Statue begins as Maysickle and Katheline start their distraction with lovely mouths and flirts.

Hunter's POV:

Of course, my brilliant idea paid off when it finished.

We put the brassiere on President Snow's chest, put some make-up on his face, a wig, some old grandma glasses, a bunch of jewelery and a flowing white robe. We painted his shoes purple. It may seem pretty ridiculous right now, but it was hilarious.

Because well, nothing really funny happens here in District 10. Just cattle and barbecue and stuff. Everybody cracked up until we scurried away and the Peacekeepers were breaking out of Maysickle and Katheline's distractions.

Even thought I didn't like them, being the hottest boy in the town pays off in projects.

We find ourselves in Addie's home, drinking some milk from Old Bess, Addie's cow. We grab some old bread and chew on it with the milk. It's a good enough snack.

"So...want to go to the lake?"

Addie sighs and without looking at me says: "Calm down Hunter. Are you ADHD or are you just an energy-packed weirdo?"

Addie has a crush on me. I mean, ONLY IF YOU'RE BLIND you'd miss it. The way she blushes when I'm around, how she avoids eye-contact. The soft ways she talks when I'm around. But do I like her? I don't know, I don't think I'm even ready. But I do like her, she's the best girl I have ever met in my life. The only girl who I can talk freely. The only girl who makes my stomach flutter slightly.

THE THING IS, that my best mate, Jay is also in love with her. Addie misses it, but Jay loves her. She thinks he likes spending time with her which IS TRUE but it's something beyond that. I mean, reciting poems, dreaming about her, smiling with her, being one of her best friends?

People call me Mr. Relationship, I deal with love relationships of other people and it's pretty fun because you're involved in someone else's love life. Isn't it soap drama-ish? But with my own friends, sigh. I can't even deal with my OWN FRIENDS' RELATIONSHIPS!

"Maybe both," I reply. "C'mon!"

Jay immediately gets up. It's a steaming day and a nice dip wouldn't do any bad, would it? Addie stays sitting and it takes me and Jay to pull her up. We go into the creek near the forest, we jump in cannon ball form and we-we just look like we're 7.

The day ends in a happy note but when I get home, the screaming starts.

My mother left us when my little sister Cassie, was 2. Cassie is Colton's age right now and probably the most energetic person ever. Even thought she's smart she's ADHD and can't sit down for too long. My father, Quentin Rhodes, one of the richest in District 10 has hired at least 50 tutors and well, several ended quite back, let me think...

About 20 quit the job, 2 suicided, um...3 dissapeared, 5 got severely injured, and 20 lost something (like a body part of pretty much turned insane) and then quit.

So my dad got stuck teaching her. My sister's got dyslexia too, she doesn't read or learn fast like me. My dad has a horrible temper, you might survive with him 5 minutes if it's a miracle. Or if not, I suppose you've met haven't you?

I storm 2 stairs at a time and storm into the room they are in. Cassie is crying and has awful marks everywhere, red marks. Blood and tears combined.

"STOP IT," I order. I gather enough courage but then, I feel 's face against my own and my eye almost explode.

"THEN YOU DO IT YOU #$%&/() $%& &()!" my dad shouts and slams the door. "I'M OFF TO WORK!"

No offense, but my dad's ending up in hell with all the bad words he says.

I bring some balm and I rub it on her wounds, I tie them up with bandages and then I put a piece of ice against my own.

"Cassie girl? What didn't you understand?"

I kneel next to her and she sniffs.

"Dividing fractions, I don't get it! What do you turn to the opposite? What do you-ARGH!"

I look at the problem and sigh.

"Okay Cassie girl, here me. Do you know how to multiply fractions?"

Cassie looks better. "A bit."

"Good. Dividing is almost the same thing. Look at the problem Daddy gave you. 5/6 divided by 12/10. So, multiplication is the opposite of division. So what Daddy meant was that you had to turn the numbers around."

"So you mean to say that 5/6 would be 6/5?" asked Cassie softly.

"THAT'S RIGHT CASSIE GIRL! And 12/10 would be 10/12. The problem would now be..."

"6/5 x 10/12 and it would be um...er, 6 and 12 are equal, what do we do, those are big numbers?"

"Well, 12 divided by 6 is 2 and 6 divided by 6 is 1 so it's now 1/5 x 10/6-"

"But the 6 is less than 10! And-ohh..."

I like to here my sister understand, the way her eyes brightened and widened, how her brain ticked and a smile formed. How eager she was.

"The answer would be 2/6?" she asks nervously.

"YES CASSIE GIRL!" I exclaim.

"Yuppi!" she danced around. "I UNDERSTAND, I UNDERSTAND!"

I glanced at the clock and smiled. 10 year old's were still kids after all.

"Go outside and play Cassie girl, but don't get hurt. Remember, we have the Reaping and we have to look nice, don't we?" I ask. "No scratches!"

She nods and storms out.

I sit down and sigh. The Reaping, it's Cassie's first time. What if she gets chosen? What if Addie or Jesse gets chosen? Or me?!

I sigh, why was this world so unfair?

JESSE'S POV:

Today is the Reaping, meaning that , or Hunter's father only makes us work half day. It's a good enough rest and after I come back from the dip I am happy to know that I only have to work for 2 hours more!

After cleaning some horse poop, making some chicken poop in the fertilizer, planting a few more carrots, pulling potatoes and putting them in bags, stacking the hay, putting the sheep in their fences, clean the crops, milk the cows and drag a few pigs for Jake to sell at the market for . I go towards the kitchen knowing I have something to eat. Despite the hard work, I'm grateful. I have things to eat and a place to live. Home.

Before I met Hunter, I was a dirty boy roaming around the streets with prominent ribs and a broken heart. Now I'm better, but my heart has been mending but it only needs one thing else.

Addie.

How did I meet Hunter? That's easy. It was a hot afternoon, I was sick with fever, hotter than coals and starving. I was only 6, a year after my parent's had died and nobody but me cared. My feet were blistered and swollen and my eyes had dark bags under them.

Of course I've seen Hunter 'ranchation' as he calls his ranch and plantation. Who hasn't? It's one of the biggest things you'll ever get to see in District 10. There was a gigantic electric fence but I knew it was my lucky day when the guards fell asleep and their hands fell on the button. The gate was now non-electric.

I took my risks because if I died, who would care?

I climbed the fence lightly, looking down every once awhile to make sure nobody was looking, that meaning a Peacekeeper. Or a gossipying woman.

When I reached the top, I climbed towards the roof of the stables where at least 60 horses lived and I walked on top and then, broke into a run.

It was lunch time, so nobody was out and I went to their dump. SO MUCH WASTE! Full meals in the trash, apples and vegetables and-and so many things! I immediately started eating when a disgusted voice said:

"EW! You can eat THAT?"

That of course, was the rude Hunter. A little boy with bright blonde hair and a wicked smile.

"What else would I eat?" I ask.

"Er, food for instance? That's trash," said Hunter. "HOW did you get here? I mean how did you pass the guards?"

"Please don't tell on me," I murmured. The boy looked shocked.

"WHY would I? But why are you eating trash?"

Mini-Hunter asked a lot of questions.

"Look. I'm starving all right? I haven't eaten for 3 days in a row," I said irritated.

"I can see that," Hunter prodded my prominent ribs. "C'mon!"

"C'MON? You promised not to tell on me," I almost shout but control myself.

"I'm not. We're going to the kitchen to give you some decent food, let's go!" he smiled confidently. I timidly followed him into the kitchen ate some 'decent' cheese, bread and soup. Then we went to the family garden.

"You know," he said. "It's so lonely here, I'm the only kid here. Unless you count Jason and Veronica but they're 17. And all smushy and kissy."

"Ew," I say.

"Yeah, you know, would you stay here for awhile? My sister Cassie was born a few days ago. But she doesn't do anything. She just sleeps. How boring don't you think?"

I inmediately learned two things:

- Mini-Hunter could TALK

- Mini-Hunter asked a lot of questions.

We played around the garden, climbing the fence, playing tag, hide and seek and every other childish game available at those times. Then he went to his parents' room.

His father looked younger, happier even. He was laughing along with Hunter's mother and our friendship officially started when he said:

"MOMMY! DADDY! I FOUND A KID IN THE STREET! CAN I KEEP HIM?"

At 12 young boys, we created the ARO or the Awesome Rebel Organization. We were the only members. Then Hunter found Addie and I, well, er, I um...I fell in love with her.

ANYWAYS, I went to the very same kitchen and grabbed some of May Louise's soup and then a sandwich and a glass of water. It was good...

"Sorry for using your brassiere May Louise," I whisper. She chuckles.

"Oh, I wasn't using it anymore! Too torn, but at least I know it's famous!"

I grin and sit next to Jason and Veronica, now adults and married. Felix and Dane, their 5 and 3 year old sons grin at me with mischievous grinned and I play with the kids.

Soon, it's the Reaping.

All of us servants who live in Mr. Rhodes' ranchation wear the same. A dirty white shirt which looks brown, beige pants and dark brown shoes. The girls wear white-brown dresses, stained with food. Maybe they pin their hair.

We go into the plaza and I can't help notice how PRETTY Addie looks. Her red hair luxuriously pinned up by her mother and a white dress which was obviously hers too. She shines, like a fire in the middle of a snow pile. My beautiful fire.

"HEY DUDE!"

Hunter ruins the moment popping next to me, but I feel glad.

"S'UP!" I say.

We walk and chat over to the line and we don't stop talking until a Peacekeeper pushes us apart harshly. I want to hit in the private part and so does Hunter.

Baisey Shinynails smiles at us and says a huge speech about Panem, the Revolutions, history, the Hunger Games and whatnot. That's boring. I look over at Hunter and he's making faces at her and making me signs about how fat her bottom is. I nearly laugh.

She seems to notice and glares when she says:

"Let the Reaping begin!"

The first name was the worst.

"ADELINE HANRAN!"

I feel my lungs breaking in half when Addie slowly and cautiously goes up. She's shaking, my rose is shaking. Addie, the hardest and most tomboy girl in the District.

I take my chances before Baisey picks the next person. Addie has NO chances of surviving whatsoever, and she's not going to be better alone. The kids who get in the Hunger Games ARE HUGE! Like super bulky, like Redwill the horse!

I had to be with Addie. I had to protect her. She had to survive. I had to help her.

I sigh, trembling with my decision and when Baisey says:

"JACOB KIRBE!"

I do it. I say it. The 2 words that changed my life FOREVER.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

As I pass Hunter, he looks startled. His eyes wide in surprise and fear. Losing his 2 best friends can be hard you know.

I stand next to Addie timidly when I finished presenting myself.

"Jay," whispers Addie, "you didn't have to do it you know."

I catch myself with a thin smile. "The motto. The ARO motto. 'We all suffer together.' I guess I'm doing this."

But remember when I say that my lungs cut in half when Addie when up. My heart exploded when the next person came. It was like betraying a brother. The person who came up was...

Hunter.

I felt devastated. Only one of us would live and-and what if Hunter got killed? Or I had to kill Hunter? I OWED Hunter a life, but I had to protect Addie. Oh lord!

Hunter comes next to us and smiles weakly. His bravado's gone obviously, going to his death train.

"Hello," he says trying to be brave and funny like he always is. His sarcasm is still there. "It seems like I joined the party!"

"A very fun party," muttered Addie. Her family is crying like crazy. But nobody will cry for me. Cassie is crying for Hunter.

"Well," I sigh finally with enough bravery to see the blue sky which now looks gray and hopeless to me and I continue sadly, "it seems the ARO motto is going pretty as it's saying. Well, we all suffer together."


	11. District 4 Male: Jilio Geas

_Neat guy, credit for Koala of Doom. Everybody, thanks for all the awesome characters! Would somebody try District 13?_

**District 4 Male: Jilio Geas**

"Jilio honey, wake up sunshine!"

A soft, melodious voice pierces my dream following with a knock on my door.

"I'm COMIN' GRANS!" I shout groggily. "Just 5 MORE MINUTES!"

"Oh, all right Jilio," she says patiently, "maybe I'll just have to go and eat those pancakes and cream-puff chocolate muffins with milk myself..."

My eyes are now wide opened with the words 'cream-puff chocolate muffins' and I jump out. My feet make a soft THUMP against my rug and I could hear my grandma's triumphant steps and voice:

"They'll be ready in about 7 minutes! Take your time to sleep!"

I quickly dash into the bathroom and groan. My injuries from yesterday's fight were still a bit purple, and it still HURT like hell but I won the fight and it's not so purple anymore. I take a bath with cold water, my veins slow down and even when my cuts and bruises hiss and scream I sigh. _Let the pain flow! _

After I finish, I have 4 minutes left, I dry myself, put my clothes for today's match which is a blue jacket, a soft silk white shirt, jeans and some sneakers. I brush my teeth and wash my face and I leave my hair ruffled up because supposedly it's 'endearing' like this. The girls love it. I slip down the stairs and sit down just in time as my grandma serves breakfast.

Grandma is pretty even at 65. She barely has any wrinkles or pimples anywhere. Her skin is alabaster white, with only a few lines. A round, warm face and perfect teeth which are slightly yellow but she's going to the dentist. Her hair is combed back into a greyish-blonde bun and she's a thin and tall person. Strong and able too. And her cooking...is EXCELLENT.

We eat our pancakes and cream-puff chocolate muffins with some fresh milk. It feels refreshing and my wounds immediately heal.

After we chat for awhile and she tells me some of the town gossip, we go and visit people. My grandma was declared 'Mrs. Popular' when she was my age. My parents were too. And I'm ' ' now. She goes to visit old ' house because she just had her first grand-child and she's 65 like gran.

I go to the Training Center and I greet the several dudes there.

"Hey Pretty Boy!"

"See ya smile soon, Pretty Boy?"

"S'UP PRETTY BOY!"

"Going smooth Pretty Boy?"

"Into 'business' again Pretty Boy?"

"Hi Pretty Boy!"

"Nice 'hairdo' Pretty Boy!"

Several things like that. They call me Pretty Boy for lots of reasons, but mainly because I'm handsome, I'm a female magnet, I'm charming and I'm persuasive.

You see, my job is complicated. I practice for the annual Hunger Games but I also work. In District 4, there's this tribute practice place and A LOT of people come and bet on who they think will win in fights. If you win, you get 50% of the money on bets and other things. If you lose, you get nothing but 15% unless your fight was really close and good maybe a 30%.

Today I only fight one fight because it's the Reaping! I'm excited, I won't volunteer but I hope I get chosen. I mean, if I volunteer, who would Gran be with? Aunt Marge? Uncle Jim? Naw, that would be horrible.

Fortunately for my wounds, I'm fighting against Morton Thumper, William Thumper's son. Thumper owns several seafood restaurants in THE CAPITOL (which are in a steaming state) . Getting things to the Capitol is HARD. And expensive. Now you see how rich he is.

Morton has a illness that I don't bother to search about that weakens his bone and slightly damages his brain. It makes his feet slightly shorter than average and super thin, just like his arms. His head is bandaged from a recent fight. Thumper's wasting his money on betting on his son. Morton's pale gray eyes say: _Please!_

Sorry dude!

When the fight starts, I punch and punch like an on-going machine and I finally stop until Morton falls down and falls unconscious. I won!

I get a quick rest, a pat from my trainer and I can go home or do something extra. Maybe fishing or hanging around with my buds. Who knows?

I walk home, my feet are still sore and my mouth feels on fire. I open the door of my house and plop myself on the couch. I feel myself drift away...

It's 12 when I wake up, I'm in my bed now instead of the couch. I hear laughter coming from the living room, probably from Gran and her friends...OH GOD!

I groan and remember it's Gran's 'Bingo Afternoon' where they play that super boring, old-people's game called Bingo and they chat and talk about what is the best material for sewing a coat or something. Old people's talk. I hate it.

I open the window to avoid going to the liv, and I climb out and pull myself on the roof. The view is stunning, dozens and dozens of houses, tall and small. Beyond that a crystal blue sea and green mountains. I jump towards another roof and like this go to one of my thousands of friends' house, Burrito.

Burrito's actual name is Bernice Uriah Trenton, but that's awfully long, don't you think? So we grabbed the B from Bernice, Ur from Uriah and another R from BeRnice. Then, i from Uriah and the T and O from Trenton. Making it...Burrito. Plus, he DOES love burritos. Or any spicy food. He's probably the only pyromaniac in District 4. He loves fire and spicy things. Even if we're basically the 'Water District.'

I reach his house, it's medium nice and enough to support him, his mom, his dad, and his twin little brother and sister. He's lucky, he has a complete family. Not like me.

My parents died when I was very young, not even 1. They died because of a tsunami that flooded almost ALL of District 4. They were good swimmers, yeah, but many didn't make it that time. I was in Gran's old house, located in the highest hill of 4. Where the tsunami didn't reach.

I call Burrito's name and he comes out grinning.

"S'up mate! Out early?"

"Yup," I answer. "Everything smooth today?"

Burrito shrugged. "Sorta. I'm getting our fishing nets!"

We go to the river that is in the very rim of District 4, almost colliding with District 3. Beyond the gigantic gray wall that closes our District from them, I can see electricity and sparks flying. Burrito wants to go there.

We pass the market and in the way there, we bump into someone.

"Get outta the way scum!" I say and Burrito pushes.

The little boy had blond-brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was a bit scrawny but pretty fit. He muttered a quiet: "Sorry," and went back to pulling his cargo towards the market.

As we got closer to the river, Burrito asked:

"Ain't that Jonah Smith?"

"Who's Jonah Smith?" I asked confused. It's the first time I've ever heard of that name, even if I'm .

"You know, Theresa Smith's little brother."

"SHE HAS a little brother?"

Theresa Smith is the captain of the female swimming team of District 4. Only the best get there, and being the captain is HUGE. She's faster than fish themselves and more agile than a fox. I'm 13. She's 3 years older than me and Burrito's age.

"Yeah."

We reached the river and we started fishing some fish. This river is the best source of salmon and my Gran LOVES SALMON STEW so when I come here with Burrito, I always fish her some to cook.

After awhile I go and scavenge a snack. A few wild berries which _I THINK _are edible. We munch those up and sigh.

"Dude, it's the Reaping," says Burrito.

"Yeah," I say calmly. "So what?"

"I'm nervous Dude."

"NERVOUS? Why the heck would you be nervous?"

"Unlike YOU dude, I only fish and trade. Nothing else. Help my mom and dad sometimes but I don't fight. I can't shoot a single knife straight."

"Dude, they're like, more than 500,000 people eligible for the Hunger Games. Why be nervous?"

"Thanks for the advice," he says sarcastically and looks beyond. His dark skin gleaming with perspiration. "Hey dude?"

"What Burrito?"

"Do you know ANYTHING about love?" Burrito whispers 'love' softly, as if it were the biggest secret ever. This makes me think for awhile. Love is serious. Love can kill. Love can help. Love can do so many things.

"Sorta, why?" I ask.

"I think-I think I'm in love."

"Oh, really? With who?"

"Theresa Madeline Smith."

I am ready to puke. The captain of the swimming team and Burrito? Awkward. The girl was sure to dump him. Her heart's as cold as stone.

But I couldn't tell that to my friend, can I? So I say.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but...I don't think she likes me."

"Have you tried?" I asked getting awfully bored. I ate a bit of salmon.

"Well, no. But, what do I do? You're a magnet."

"Well," I say a bit amused. This can be turned from mushy boring lovey dovey into an amusing soap opera. I grin at Burrito mischievously. "You can start with that UGLY MOB of curly hair. It just DOESN'T fit with you. And..."

LATER...

It's the Reaping.

Gran wears an old white dress with flowers decorated on it. An old brass necklace with the shape of a dolphin and old yellow flats.

I wear old clothes of my father's, they fit me perfectly. A white shirt which was slightly transparent, black pants and brown shoes. We go to the plaza and I can hear girls sighing about how my abs are so prominent and I'm so hot and etc, etc.

Ugh.

After all the procedures are made, Janara Perfume, the stupid representative babbles on and FINALLY, reaches the Reaping. I'm surprised when the first girl is somebody called:

"THERESA MADELINE SMITH!"

I was actually HAPPY to see Theresa's proud, arrogant ego fade and I realized, she was crying. Her team was crying, her family was crying.

I was to busy watching her then to realize, who she had called next.

"JILLIO GEAS!"


	12. District 10 Female: Phoenix Carson

_Whoever you are Guest, this is your character. Enjoy! :) Just changed it a teensy bit..._

_BTW: Thanks Rhyme and Idea Man, maybe you should PM instead of reviewing tactics, they're really good...!_

_P.S: I am SO NOT Phoenix. I don't act like her, quite opposite. _

_P.P.S: I just played 'I doubt it' yesterday! I LOVED IT! I won two times out of three. _

**District 10 Female 2: Phoenix Carson**

At exactly 4 a.m. in the morning, I hear our door slam shut, not gently but eagerly, as if somebody was glad to be outside. That's my father, my absolutely workaholic 45 year old father who works everyday from 4 a.m. to 10 p.m in the night, where we never see him.

BUT, he doesn't want to see us, I bet he's completely happy alone and that he spends his free-time after work going to the pub at the corner and drinking champagne alone.

I sigh and get up, I go to the other rooms to wake up my other sibblings, Clair and Rowen. First I stop at Clair because she's easy to wake up. She's an innocent, optimistic and dreamy girl and my little 12 year old sis.

"Hey Clair," I slightly prod her and she groans and turns the other way.

"Just go Big Bird, I'll be there!"

She calls me Big Bird to either anger or annoy me. I don't like nicknames, why should you be called an abbreviation of your name? Phoenix...that sounds perfectly fine to me.

"The tickle machine..." I warn.

"Fine, fine," Clair sits up and rubs her eyes. "Did you know Daddy came home late? At 1?"

"And you didn't sleep for THAT?" I snorted. "Seriously Clair, he doesn't care about us! Why should you care for him? He was probably at the pub."

Clair opens her mouth to argue but I just pinch her mouth close with my nails as hard as I can and I leave the room to wake Rowen. There is only 1 solution for ANYTHING. That's violence.

Can't sleep?

Knock your head against the wall 'til you're unconscious.

Somebody bullying you?

Kick 'im 'til he won't dare talk again.

Got an F in school?

Punch your teacher and make her feel sorry about it.

You see what I mean now? Of course, I don't use violence 'til it's REALLY neccessary. Which is 3/4 of the time.

The hard thing about Rowen, is that you can't touch him. Nope. Not hugs, kisses, prodding or pushing. Or he's going to freak out or something. And he doesn't like noise, a whisper is enough to drive him CRAY-ZEE.

Is there a phobia for that?

So what do I do? I get some of my father's cologne and spray it around the room. Of course, there's the risk of being whipped for getting HIS cologne so I bolt my door everyday. Like an instinct, Rowen's nose wrinkles and his eyes are wide open, revealing the deep dark blue pupils.

"Good morning Rowen," I smile. My little 13 year old brother isn't of many words and only nods to me as I greet. Today has been incredibly easy but now...

I go down and find the cupboard worse than ever.

Empty.

WHAT was I going to feed those 2 with? Had my father eaten all what was left? I WAS SURE we had at least 2 or 3/5 of the cupboard full. Oh I'm going to...

I go into my savings and look: 30 dollars and 89 cents. Good enough but not quite. So I do what I have not done in years, I go into my father's room and I go into his wallet. He has 397 dollars and 57 cents. Tomorrow, he's giving us 60 dollars for our weekly money. But I'VE LOST so much of it buying this for our family.

I grab 20 dollars and 20 of mine and go out. I buy 2 quarts of milk, 2 pieces of bread and a piece of cheese. When I come back, Clair and Rowen wait. Rowen looking around curiously and Clair drawing beautiful things.

Horses. Clair loves horses. She draws them everyday in the most beautiful landscapes, she's a born artist and designer but sadly, I know her talent will be wasted because NOBODY will get her to the Capitol. She particularly likes a chestnut one in the ranch called Peanut Butter, smooth and fast.

I put down everything, and deposit my change in cents into my money bag. I hop down and sit with Clair. Clair babbles a lot, I keep her babbling so she doesn't daydream. Her daydreams are dumb, her marrying a rich ranch owner, having adorable kids, a mansion, LOTS of horses, paintining, going on vacation to the Capitol, giving us mansions and money and impossible stuff like that. I don't say anything but slap her awake, but deep inside me, I know...

that NO CARSON will get that.

"-Mary Sue is nervous, her little sister Nelly Bree just turned 10 and she's qualified for today's Hunger Games."

Oh crap.

Today's the HUNGER GAMES! How could I forget those demonic games? UGH. And you had to remind me Clair, thanks a lot!

Rowen raises his eyebrows momentarily. He barely speaks but he does, in interesting topics. Hopefully he'll talk.

"Oh, Nelly Bree is just one of thousands or millions of people in District 10," I mutter, "she ain't have to worry. Nobody's a coward."

"That's what I TOLD HER and she said that she didn't care, she'd volunteer for her. Would you?" asked Clair. Rowen looks curiously interested.

"Of course I would Clair! You too Rowen! You too are my souls!" I exclaim. It is very true, I love them so much...

"I'm going to the ranch," I told them finishing my bread. Clair says 'good bye!' and Rowen waves, as I dress and hop down the stairs and close the door, I hear...

"Hey Ro! Fern Hallow teached me a new card game, I made my own cards...see? Let's play a game..."

Ah.

I go into my ranch. It's the Rhodes Ranch, one of the biggest ranches in all District 10. The cattle is rich and the land is big, plentiful and far. I slide my ID card inside the electric fence place for servants, opposite to the great entrance, a wood archway with the words RR in golden and neon letters.

I go into the kitchen to go to the stables and I see something that makes my heart slightly flutter...one of the servant boys but not just any, Jesse Weft.

Jesse Weft is one of the owner's son, Hunter's best friends. He's absolutely handsome if you ask some of us, girls. Jesse Weft talks to the kitchen lady, May Louise I think she was called? Whatever. I pass him and I can see his endearing smile and I feel a burn against my face.

I would never get that smile.

I sigh and try to do some hidden move to make him see me, but no. Failure.

I go to the bulls, huge, beefy and male bulls running around. They're so huge, that nobody wants to take care of them. Only I did. They call me the 'Female Killer Bull' because I was a girl and the only one that can calm the bulls.

I sit feed them some fresh meat and talk to them, because I've nobody to talk.

"It's so weird," I told them, "love. Is it love? No...love is when two people like each other and Jesse Weft doesn't love me."

I slap myself and told myself how stupid I was talking about love like a love-struck goon. If I try the Katniss Everdeen stunt, I might end up like her. She loved (I still wonder if it was true or not) Peeta Mellark and now she doesn't even have a grave. Everybody she knew is burned up or dead, or unconscious, or in jail, or freaking out, or seriously injured, and she herself was executed in the worst way possible.

Can't believe it, such a beautiful person...ending up so badly. I remember the last taped part of her execution, where even anti-touch Rowen hit behind my back and I hugged him and closed my hands on Clair's eyes. My father rigid.

President Snow held a burning flame and he cackled with Head Peacekeeper's. Katniss Everdeen's body was on the ground, not featured. President Snow's bloody cackle spread and his words bounce now:

"Now, you will DIE in pain for what you have done. FINALLY, DIE BURNED AND FORGOTTEN, BURNED UP, THE GIRL ON FIRE!"

That was creepy.

5 years, only 5 years later and the Capitol re-build their glory and now, they're doing this new Hunger Games. A more 'dangerous' and 'exciting one.' Poor chaps.

After I do all I have to do and mutter some more, I go home to see Rowen and Clair laughing, Rowen half-frowns and half-smiles thought. But Clair is a shower of sunshine, ringing golden bells.

I play with them for awhile. It's called: 'I doubt it' You get all of the cards divide by the people you have and then it starts. You win when you don't have any cards. You have to put the cards from A or Ace, then 2, 3, 4, 5...until 10 and then it's J or Jack, Q or Queen and K or King. For example, if you have to put a 4 but you don't have one, then put a 5. If somebody thinks you're lying, he/she says 'I DOUBT IT!' And if she/he was right, then the person who was lying gets the whole pile of cards. If the person was NOT LYING then the person who suspected the other person gets the whole pile of cards. It sounds complicated but IS PRETTY EASY. I LIED most of the time. But Rowen won all 5 times. He's a whiz.

Soon it's the Reaping, and when I remind them, I shudder. The executions. They must've been thinking of that.

"C'mon goons!" I shake Clair gently and tell Rowen.

We dress. I tie my jet black hair into my usual ponytail, my large and cracked hands looking for a way to make my ponytail smooth. In an old tattered dress of my m-

Mother.

I hate her. She left with this bastard father! Alone for no reason when I was only 5! Learning how to take care of herself too soon. Too alone.

I wear some old slippers of her and then I help my sibblings. My brother gets clothes from father and Clair gets my hand-me-down's. Then we go out to the plaza.

We meet father, he looks slightly embarassed to see us but it's no problem to us because we just walk off ahead to his relief and we chatter comfortably until I see them...

The Happy Trio as I call them: Hunter Rhodes, Jesse and...Adeline Hanran. The girl who Jesse loves. The way he smiles to her and the way his confident boosts with her and the sudden blushing and shyness when he is with her. The way he laughs with her and talks to her...something I will never receive, except from Clair.

Love. Trust.

I sigh and look down.

We walk the rest of the way, do the procedures and then, the normal speech. Baisey Shinynails grins at us and says a complete speech about the rebellions, the Capitol and etc. Also popping in somethings like recent nail colors she's painted.

"Neon lime greens IS SO 1970's," she rolls her eyes with her ending sentence, "BUT super cute."

I groan and then the Reaping starts. To my surprise, the Trio is chosen. After 'Addie' is chosen, then like a hero, Jesse volunteers. A shock. Sigh, Jesse...

Then Hunter, I am just too dazed about Jesse's fate. He's probably going to die for Addie and I'll never see him again. I'm too dazed to realize who the next person is.

"PHOENIX CARSON!"

Me.

I hesitantly go up and stand next to Hunter. He's cold and rigid, a tall 17 year old boy with a narrow and handsome look.

I calculate my chances, I'll die. Yeah, but maybe I'll try be in the top 30 alive? Yeah, I can swing big things, like clubs and throw stuff but I don't have much strength and I fight like a savage. Not controlled, and not trained. I DOUBT, I have much combat ability and not much brains. Allies? My only chance to live but no. I AM TERRIBLE doing friends, much less allies.

I look to the screens and I notice, I DO look like a bull.

Mature, hard, cold, menacing, serious...I could kill from my looks. I stand in perfect confidence, straight and my hands are balled into fists. I remember a kid from 11, the year before the Second Failed Rebellion. I think he was called Thresh. He didn't have allies, he was cold, strong and was top 10 killed. He was good.

I could hear my sister crying my eyes out, my little brother worrying...but only them. Nobody would cry for me except them if I was gone. But for Addie, Hunter and Jesse, SOMEBODY _would _cry.

I look beyond the green and orange ranches to the sun who was slowly lowering itself, a thin line of light made the whole sky brightly orange but it was dark still, like it was going to rain. Gray, black and white. And I'm right, as soon as I finish thinking a ray of lightning slashes down and drops begin to fall.

I close my eyes and smile as Baisey thanks everybody and the rain-becoming harder-starts to wet my hair and I look up.

Was God giving me a message? Yes, I decided.

That tiny line of light was me. The darkness was the Hunger Games. But that light wasn't only me. It was something called...

Hope.


	13. District 8 Female: Maudlin Rose Buttern

_Credit: This is from Guardian of the Gods, this name (of the tribute) sounds pretty cool doesn't it? British! British accents are cool! ENJOY! ;)_

_P.S: Sorry girls, I don't like 1D. _

**District 8 Female: Maudlin Rose Buttern**

The orphanage here in District 8 is not really good.

The roof is punctured with bullet holes (which scare the little kids, but does the orphanage care? NO) so wind and rain come easily inside and soak us wet. The color is draining from the walls, peeling off and some weird yellowish things on them. They're dirty from age and the children that have passed their miserable lives here.

The windows are slightly shattered, filled with cobwebs like everything else that's here. The furniture is not good too, chairs break all the time, tables are wobbly, the bed crunches all the time and sometimes, you feel like you're going to fall down.

And there a bunch of reasons too, but it'll take years to tell you.

How did I end up in this miserable place? Well, I have to thank the Second Failed Rebellion.

My father was Soldier Buttern, Soldier Dylan Buttern. My mother was a nurse, a ray of sunshine and always there for me (except now) or Healer Amanda Buttern. And my brother Travis Buttern was also a young soldier. They were all rebels. Me? I was too young, gran took care of me. And what happened?

Father died of a bullet across his heart, my mother died of a bomb located near the hospital camp where she was to kill the near-dead, wounded, injured and the nurses. Travis died of an electric tramp and was electricuted and strangled to death with wires (why I hate District 3). Gran died of a heart attack and because a bunch of soldiers invaded our house and hit her in the heart too hard. And they took me to this wicked place.

I wake up feeling faint. I haven't eaten for what, 18 hours? My hands are red and full of blisters and I sigh. Slowly I rub my eyes and lie awake.

There are 25 girls in the minor orphanage, which is from 5-15 years old and I'm 13. There 39 boys from the same age requirements.

Soon, some of us are up. Yawning, stretching and wincing from work.

"Hey, Maudlin!"

I turn around to see Sarah Nolan, and Jessica Bones, two 7 year old girls who are natural thieves and naturally mischievous. They're part of the 'All For One' group, they steal things for us, medicine or food. Extra blankets. But...where was Christie?

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are we getting food today?"

I shrug. "Beats me. But I need something, anything."

We could hear Jessica's stomach rumble as she says: "_We _all need food."

A voice says: "And you got some!"

Christina Adams, the last member of the 'All For One' grins at us with two brown pigtails swinging below her. Her green eyes shine with excitement.

Everybody rushes to the boot, not much. A few peach preserves, 3 pieces of bread and an apple. But it's something.

Mary Alice Dalton and Pamela James, the oldest girls who are leaving in a couple of months are in charge of passing equal pieces of food. We have time, the Hags wake up at 6 and it's 4:30 a.m. Then we all stuff everything in and I feel so much refreshed.

Then, we rush back into bed and pretend to be asleep when...

"WAKE UP STUPID GIRLS!"

Imagine the most hideous scream in the world, a cackle, a snort, a sneer, and an evil laugh combined together. Yes, those are the Hags, the 7 Hags.

We pretend to be annoyed, irritated and sleep while they cackle off thinking it's the most hilarious thing ever.

What a group of sick women, don't you think?

Pretty, a 5 year old girl snorts with disgust. That girl IS SMART!

We dress in the same thing, white robes with white slippers, with white ribbons. We take turns into the potty (they're only 2) and then we go downstairs if we have breakfast.

There is cold oatmeal, full of milk and with BARELY any cereal. But it's food. We gobble it up while the Hags eat pancakes with strawberries on top and hot, steaming coffee.

The older ones, like me and Mary Alice and Pamela go to work while the little ones do the housework, feed the animals, build something, clean something, repair something, do something difficult or are just whipped or hit for fun.

We set off, and I could hear a distant shout.

"HEY MAUDLIN ROSE BUTTERN!"

"It's your boyfriend, _Maudie,"_ smirks Pamela and everybody laughs. I let them laugh, it's a long time we've ever laughed. I only smile and roll my eyes when Terrence comes.

I can't say Terrence isn't good looking, with that brown blonde hair of his and warm, brown eyes like chocolate...who wouldn't want to eat them?

He has a smile that lights up an empty room and is the funniest boy in the District, despite anything, and optimistic. I love him, and that's why _he is _my boyfriend.

He comes towards us and catches up quickly with his long legs, he looks around and says:

"Scat! Shoo! Holy cow, can't a man woo a pretty lady privately these days?"

The girls giggled and let us alone. Me and Terrence aren't like, all kissy and..ugh. But we're really good friends, _really really _good friends.

"So Mrs. Wart, how are you doing today?"

"For god's sake Terry, we are only 13!"

He chuckles, "I was only joking you know, how come you're so dull?"

"Shut up."

He smiles and we go on, trotting to go to the factory.

"How's your Gran?" I ask worried. Terry's Gran is the awesomest Gran ever, kind and just downright lovely. But she's been sick and if she dies, Terry and his little sister, Petunia, will go to the orphanage, AND I'M NOT MAKING IT HAPPEN.

His face crumbles. "Fine."

"Do you still have the medicine?"

He gulps. "Yeah."

"TERRY."

"Fine, I sold half of it, happy? Petunia was starving."

"TERRENCE! You could have told me!"

"You barely have enough yourself!"

"I could've told Jess, or Christie or Sarah! That medicine is precious."

He sighs. "I know, really-"

I kiss him. In the lips, directly in the lips. Like all men, he likes 3 things which can calm him:

-Football

-Beer

-Girls

Don't you agree? He calms down and gets all goofy. After, we chat normally and then we get to the factory. District 8 is the clothing center, my job is to actually sew the outline of the dress. I sew and sew, 'til my heads goes round n' round with fatigue and heat blocks my brain. I sew and sew, 'til my fingers bleed and hands crack. We have to do this until 12, because today is the-

Holy crap.

THE HUNGER GAMES! How could I forget? It's Amelia, Georgia, Fern, Tracy and Madeline's first time! But what if I get chosen? Or any of the older girls who won't have a chance to live! Sigh. _ Focus, Maudlin. Focus on your work or your butt will be redder than last week._

Sadly, it's only true.

I work and work. My fingers start trembling and sweat slides down, slow-motion. I'm red, everybody's red and tired.

We work for what seems endless, hours and hours, just sewing and sewing. Martha Dells, the new girl who ALWAYS pokes her fingers with the needles and bleeds does EVERYTHING wrong and I have to fix it so that we don't get in trouble.

My feet feel numb, I'm barely moving them after all so I shake them a bit since WE ARE standing up.

Sew, sew, sew...

The sounds of the nearby glitter bottles and sprays spraying on dresses and shirts sound loudly and is the only sound that drives us awake from the deep silence.

Stitch, stitch, stitch...

One more hour to freedom! Freedom, freedom, freedom...

Da dum, da dum, da dum...

The impatient drumming of fingers, resting from the tiny needles.

Sew, sew, sew...

Stictch, stitch, stitch...

Crack, crack,crack...

BAM! BAM!

Screech, screech, screech...

Cry, cry, and cry...

Blood.

Sew, sew, sew...

Stitch, stitch, sti-

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

The sound of the leaving bell shoots adrenaline into our veins and we smile to each other, knowing that our labor was done. And that today, was pay day.

Every 15 days our salary is given to us, but earlier in holidays like the Hunger Games. I get 30 cents. But I'm happy, I've worked since the couple 5 years and each 15 days I got my salary, so I must've saved a lot.

We go out and grin to each other. Kaileen, a 14 year old wants to stop in the sweets shop.

"A bag of cold peppermints would sure do my day!" she grinned at us. "And for the lil' ones!"

It's not a bad idea, but if the Hags find out, curse those Hags, whatever...We all pay a bit to get 2 bags. We each pop one in our mouths and get some into our pockets. The luxurious scent of mint explodes in my mouth and I sigh.

We change for the Reaping now, the Hags have left and after we helped the little ones, they are popping peppermints and grinning to each other. Toddlers and girls.

We dress in a shirt, shorts and shoes. I tie my light brown hair with a worn-out light green ribbon. A birthday present from Aunt Jane (from District 7) when I was 4. We walk into the plaza and arrange ourselves in lines.

Vanilla Butterflyeyes grins at us, her neon green eye-shadow flashing. I snort, and I thought Capitol people were fashion-addicts. Wackos seems better.

She says a long boring speech like all those years and then, the Reaping.

Do you have that feeling that your insides were exploding? When Vanilla called the first name, my guts exploded like a bomb.

"MAUDLIN ROSE BUTTERN!"

Everybody pats me in my back, whispers a nice word or smiles encouragingly, I must've treated them or somebody else nicely. I have a nice reputation.

When I passed Terry, he kissed me quickly in the cheek, softly like a butterfly, but warm like butter. I almost smiled and I stood up shaking in the crowd.

I'm small, light brown haired, green-eyed but with agile hands. I could build some basic weapons easily, with a handy knife, a piece of wood...opportunities seemed endless. I would make small things, because hey! Small people like small things. I'd probably get a knife or a slingshot. Not a bow, too large, too heavy, too strong. A slingshot is a toy yes, but easy to shoot with. A knife is handy for building, cutting and killing (if it's neccessary of course). I will have the time of my life with allies, I'm just the type of friend you'd like to have!

Maybe I should start now.

I smile.

A smile so cute and genuine you would just saw 'Aww...' A friendly smile, that makes your insides glow and feel warm and buttery. A smile that will charm you and break you down.

But a smile, that is more deadly than poison, and more evil than a snake. A smile that shows that _I AM NOT AFRAID_.

And that if I had the chance, I would kill you.


	14. FRESH! TRIBUTE LIST OF THE 80TH HGS!

_Managed to do an update on this, can you believe it?! I'm pretty close to finishing a few Districts but I need reviews people! Thanks for reading and supporting! Really love the people and the characters they are submitting!_

_Awesome people! :) _

_P.S: I'll put the people who wrote down at the bottom_

_BTW: _ = RESERVED BUT NOT YET WRITTEN_

**TRIBUTES OF THE 80TH HUNGER GAMES (SO FAR):**

**DISTRICT 1- ANISE HORAN, THEODORE AND CLAUDIAN MANWELL AND ROSEMARIE THOMAS**

**DISTRICT 2- VANO HART**

**DISTRICT 3- ASHES OLIVER**

**DISTRICT 4- JILLIO GEAS,_, _, **

**DISTRICT 5-_, _**

**DISTRICT 6-**

**DISTRICT 7- JOHANNA MASON JR, KEELY COOR, _**

**DISTRICT 8- MAUDLIN ROSE BUTTERN,**

**DISTRICT 9-**

_[COMPLETE! OMG! :) ] _**DISTRICT 10- ADELINE HANRAN, JESSE WEFT, HUNTER RHODES, AND PHOENIX CARSON**

**DISTRICT 11-**

**DISTRICT 12- MICAH BELL**

**DISTRICT 13-_, _**

Guess that's sort of it, isn't it? Well, I'll check later. If I didn't count you, really sorry. But here are the CREDITS!

LET'S DRUM ROLL AND THANK:

-Hitthefloorrunning

-The Girl from the Seam 12

-Pr1ncess

-Emmeline C. Thornebrooke

-Guardian of the Gods

-Why live a life frowning

-Anayagriffin6

-Demented Kawaii Kitten/ Queen of the Type Writers

-The Koala of Doom

-Jalooloo

-Maze Runner Babe

-Loretta Grayson

-Emmitt 30

-Rhyme

-Tortoise of Immense Chocolate

AND THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO READ TOO! 


	15. District 4 Female: Theresa Smith

_Credit to...DRUM ROLL PLEASE...Anayagriffin 6! Another of our great people who sent ideas! Oh and P.S: I did a really grave mistake about the Reaping, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! I probably wasn't looking, I squeeze time between school and my free-time. Anyways, enjoy!_

**District 4 Female 2: Theresa Madeline Smith**

"Hey Resa! Have you swam with the 7's yet?"

"Not until 3 days after today, but I've swam with them before. What, are you nervous Max?" I ask my little brother. He's only 10 and eligible for the Hunger Games.

My brother, unlike me, plays volleyball and he's A WHIZ at it. He's the greatest spiker ever and slams the ball like he's slamming brussel sprouts, the veggie he hates the most. Or Amanda Shawn, the 'most annoying girl' in class. But, I think he has a crush on her, shh... Volleyball is common here, like swimming, and water polo, lots of things too but these are our main sports. My brother, Max or Maximillian, plays with the 7's in 5 days, when we are going in 3.

"Are they easy?"

"They slam hard. I've seen them practice."

"How hard?"

"Your face would probably peel off."

"Ouch."

"That's right..." I trail off. "I heard a girl from 5 played with the female team and then she cracked her whole skull and had to get surgery. I don't think she ever walked again, she barely survived. And that's only the girls!"

"Very helpful sister," he rolls his eyes. "I'm going to get my skull cracked and I'm going to get A VERY painful surgery. A very optimistic thought."

"That's full of rubbish!" exclaimed my Grandma from her usual sofa. A large pink one decorated with roses, a gift from Grandfather.

"My grandma, or your great-great grandma would've done better than them!" she snorted, "Can't hit a single ball past the net even if they were 1 inch apart."

I grin and Max laughs. "You're exaggerating Grandma!" he says.

"I ain't, at least when I was playing the sport they didn't have a chance. Got all nervous and one time gave up when they saw me! Your Grandma was just THAT good."

Max smirks and I snort. "Grandma, that was probably, what, 50 years ago? We're in a new century Grandma, you don't know anything."

Now Grandma snorts. "YOU ain't know anything, you swim, I slam and your brother does too. Stay out of this Terri this is for volleyball players only. You don't know anything about volleyball so don't go around bragging about how awesome you are."

My Grandma played when she was 11 to when she graduated, which is 17. She encouraged mom to play but...my mom chose water polo and I don't judge her, that game is JUST PURE AWESOME.

"GRAN-!" I'm about to argue when mom comes in smiling with the heaping plates. Grandma walks toward the dining table and we eat.

"Mom, do 7 girls slam hard?" asked Max.

"Sure they do, TELL 'EM FANNY," Grandma urged.

"I don't think I can say anything mom," my mom shrugged, "but the last time I played water polo, they made fouls and shot like the devil."

"Ha ha!" I told my Grandma grinning and she rolls her eyes.

"FINE, but you're not getting my blueberry pie, braggers don't deserve them-"

"I stand corrected, you're the most righteous right Grandma!" I exclaim. Grandma's pies are incredible. To resist one is impossible, I could literally marry one of her pies.

My Grandma winks at my mom and smiles with a smug look. "See Fanny, it ALWAYS works."

My mom rolls her eyes and tell us to eat our eggs and bacon. It's delicious and steaming hot which I love.

Don't I have the greatest Grandma EVER?

"I'd better get to practice Grandma, Max, mom!" I kiss them all good-bye (Max wiping his cheek) and leave quickly to practice.

I get there before everybody else does, being the captain of the swim team is a big accomplishment to our family and it shows BIG responsibilities too. I go into the lockers and change into my swimsuit.

The girls come in, we're 17 in all. All from 12-18, and the last that comes is Azul Mara Jacobs.

That girls SURE has a a mixed-up family (even worse than mine! Poor thing) but she has a future. She's very fast and moves as swift as a current in spring. Eager and fast. But that has to be tamed, AND KEPT. She has very low stamina and really low-energy.

Grandma told me that Azul meant Blue in some old language called Spanish. So I call her Blue, I pity her, she's cold and shy with no friends or support. It's up to me to heal the District, starting from it's people. I call her Blue, wave at her and greet her. She always slightly nods and does what she does.

We do some warm-up excercises, train each other, do teamwork activities, swim and swim and swim. Warm-up again, stretch our muscles and just...work, work, work and work.

Despite how much my muscles burn, I remember Grandma's sayings:

"_There's only one road to success. And that's practice."_

Finally, we all swim a few laps, taking each other's numbers. I'm not as fast as Azul I admit, but I can be fast for a long time, 8 laps and then I'll wear out. Azul will be gone in less than 3.

I do 5 laps and it takes me 3 minutes and 45 seconds. Jasmine does her 5 and it takes her 5 minutes and 39 seconds. Sandy, our youngest and newest member took 6 minutes and 12 seconds which is good for a newbie. I count Azul's time: 2 minutes and 19 seconds.

But I'm not jealous of being second place, instead, I smile.

"Good job Blue! We'll be ready to get into 7 and beat those tree-logger girls! They're strong, but we're fast!" I encourage her.

Jasmine snorts. "They don't even stand a chance. They are used to land. Not water."

A pang of sourness hits my heart and I almost want to shout with rage at her. How dare she talk about the 7's when SHE, herself made us lost. She bragged about how those 'tree-huggers' were nothing compared to her. _I _trusted her and let _her _participate last. She lost against a skinny and tiny 13 year old who could swim faster than the Capitol ships.

"Then how come we lost to them last year, huh Flower?" I grin at her trying to be nice and keep myself preserved, but there's a sour scowl behind my grin. "As I said, they're strong, their moves are swift, they're hard. They go on for hours, we don't. And we did lost, don't _you _remember?"

Jasmine is silent, slightly embarassed of that moment.

We go into our lockers and change into our clothes again. I let my wet hair down and dress in a casual blue shirt and dark blue jeans. A bracelet larger than my wrist dangling loose ( a gift from Max.) I wear common brown sandals and as Azul goes, I wave. My bag on my shoulder.

"Bye Azul!" I say and she slightly nods and goes away. As soon as she is out of sight, Jasmine snorts again.

"Why do you bother 'good bye-ing' Azul if she doesn't respond you?" asked Jasmine.

I shrug. "It's nice, she's pretty lonely. Since her mother and brother..."

Left them. Left her alone with an almost drunk father who's usually not there for her.

"I think it's nice," says Lily Waters, Sandy's big sister.

"Yeah," agreed Jenna Seacrest, a 14 year old.

"LILY!" shouts Sandy outside the door. "We GOTTA GO! What's taking you so long?"

And Lily, with her golden halo, beautiful deep brown eyes and angelic smile waves. "Bye everybody! Sandy's calling!"

From there, everybody chatters and goes out. I wave to them and walk to the streets looking for my best friend out of millions. Taylor Hawkins. She's not popular, but scrawny and smart. Some would say 'nerd' but no. She's as normal as water to me.

I look around for her, occasionally saying 'Hi' to some people and I go into the market. Taylor is always there for her mom doing errands and agreed to meet me there.

I catch several eyes scanning me and whispering but 4 pairs got me interested.

Pretty Boy's eyes along with a bulky brown-skinned dude called Bernice, Bernice whispered excitedly and Jillio frowned. I decided to ignore them.

I walked on and I found Taylor. Carrying a bag of blueberries and fresh fish, she smiles at me and I beam back. We talk about everything and she says:

"Did you know who I just bumped into?"

"Who?"

"The RUDEST person in this District?"

I sigh. "Oh c'mon Tay, give Blue a chance."

"GIVE HER A CHANCE?! Terri! Do you know what happened, look. I was walking down doing my own business and looking down the road and then before I could scream for her to look where she was going, she just bumped-no, _pushed _into me! If I hadn't held on to Willie Wort's table I swear I would've broken a bone! You know how much force she got into me? And you know how weak I am!"

"Well," I say, "maybe she was just not looking where she was going. A bit careless, perhaps. But everybody is careless once in awhile."

"Yeah, that's what I thought to. I think she was probably MORE CAREFUL about her bag then a person. SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY SORRY! She was waiting for me to apologize, I mean...that's cruel! It was _her _who wasn't looking!"

"You got a point, is this really Azul you were talking about?"

"YES! So I said: 'Oops, sorry for that!' and I gave her a smile. A good smile. And she just...rolled her eyes like she said: 'OMG _you _bumped into me? You a scrawny little whimsical?"

"Oh, I'm sure she didn't mean to do that!"

"Oh yes did! And she muttered all gruff and annoyed: 'Doesn't matter Taylor.'"

"That wasn't very mean."

"You should've listened to her tone."

We walked on and she kept talking. "And so, I was angry. I couldn't help it Terri, so I grumbled: 'I said I was sorry, did you see Terri?' since I was looking for you. She said in the same manner, that you were probably in the pool and I responded thanks."

"You know how she is Tay, don't judge her."

"I'M NOT! It's just that-"

Her voice fades as a certain boy passes in front of us and smiles at us. Randy Shore was a tall 18 year old boy with slick black hair and golden eyes. He has really tanned skin and hard muscles. He's in my brother's volleyball team. He's cap. And Taylor, the scrawny Taylor, has a crush on him.

"Hey Terri!" he smiles at me and nods at Taylor, "Taylor."

Taylor slightly blushes but Randy doesn't notice and turns to me. He, being the captain of my brother's team gave us some sort of connection. PLUS, he was my friend after all. A true friend. But well, you don't want any volleyball meetings in your house. One day, I went home after a long swim practice and found more than 8 teens bare-chested sitting in my dining table cracking jokes with their feet on the table(fortunately, my brother wasn't one of them.)

Not a very nice vision.

Smirk. I found it hard that Grandma didn't get a heart attack with those boys.

"S'up Randy," I said. "What's up?"

"Not much, I'm looking for Pretty Boy. You seen him?"

I was going to ask him why, but mom says that if I ask a question then I ask more and more and I become the nosiest person ever.

"Nope, last I've seen he was going South," I said.

"Thanks Terri! See you soon, luck for your swim thing!"

"Likewise!" I shout, "and Randy?"

He turns back and grins at me confused. "Yes?"

"_Please _tell me when you're having a meeting at my house."

Randy chuckles and smiles at me. "In _that _case, tomorrow."

I chuckled too and waved as he went off.

Sadly, I never knew tomorrow would come.

But at that time, I didn't know and I just teased Tay about her crush and she blushed. We went to her house and we ate lunch. Tay's little sisters, Binna (3) and Nelly (5) rush down and played a game of tag with us. They were healthy and strong.

I went back home and I soon realized it was time for the Reaping. Mom and Grandmother insisted looking fancy while I preferred simple and casual like Max. We argued for half an hour and realized that if we didn't hurry up, we'd be late.

Max got into a simple t-shirt he uses when he goes to other Districts in free-days, when he doesn't have to play with anybody and they get to roam the district free!

It says: **"NO MERCY. SLAM IT DOWN."**

Even Grandma looked impressed about it. Max wore that shirt, casual jeans, and sneakers. My mom and my Grandma who care about feminine beauty (which I find ridiculous) dress me up in a nice dress with white roses and slippers. Ugh. I can't even walk! I don't dance ballet Grandma, sorry! I manage to wear some nice sneakers instead with Grandma bickering about how I would look nicer if she did my hair.

Eventually, I changed into a nice hoodie, and jeans because I told them President Snow liked white roses. And we hate the Capitol and President Snow. We hate injustice and cruelty.

We go down to the plaza, mom talking to me about how beautiful I looked and Grandma admiring Max's shirt (sometimes I think Grandma favors Max, but that's not true. She loves us all the same) and saying: "Here your old Granny, you have to..."

Grandma's not old, she's only 64.

We do the usual procedures, line up and listen to Janara Perfume's BO-RING speech and talks. I could feel a few silent snorts, one of them mine.

Then we got to the Reaping and I felt faint.

"THERESA MADELINE SMITH!"

I cried. It was unstoppable, the sob just came out of nowhere and I started crying. Other people started crying too. My family, my friends, my teammates...the people who know me.

I went up, my legs feeling wobbly like jelly and then I stand up straight. That's when Janara calls another person. I stand up straight and smile. _Come on Resa, you'll be fine._

I loved knives, sometimes without letting mom, Grandma or Max (he's a huge tattleteller) I play with knives in my room, holding them in my hands, swinging them, practicing. When I go to my district's training center with Randy, we practice with my second choices, swords, spears and katanas. I'll survive. I'm fast and I'm agile. Very strong.

Soon, I find Jillio Geas next to me and to my utter surprise, Blue.

Anger boiled in me and I thought, _Me, Pretty Boy and Blue? Great. Who's next?_

I know how to wrestle a bit too, if I need and then...comfort. I'm a Career! My fellow Careers are sure to help me go on and then, I'll turn against them. A smart move, huh?

I'm a good person, but in the Hunger Games, even an angel like Lily or Sandy Waters turns into the most violent, blood-drinking killer machine. The Hunger Games...they change you.

_You'll see Grandma Resa, it'll be fine. You'll come back to her humor and her comfort. Maybe you'll even eat one of her pies._

The Hunger Games change your soul, your brain and your actions. But not me, it's not going to change me. Nope.

_When you win, you'll give the money to mom and then, she won't have to work so hard and cry every night about why dad left us. Maybe, she will be happier._

I remember my brother's shirt, and I smile. An evil and angelic smile. Heaven and hell clashed together, me, the normal me who would help a starving orphan and the evil me, the one who could be selfish.

**NO MERCY. SLAM IT DOWN.**

Yeah, that's right.

**NO MERCY.**


	16. District 4 Female 2: Azul Mara Jacobs

_Credit: Maze Runner Babe!_

**District 4 Female: Azul Mara Jacobs**

"Good job Blue! We'll be ready to get into 7 and beat those tree-logger girls! They're strong, but we're fast!"

I don't really have friends, it's the fact that I'm too shy and just not willing to gossip or socialize. And I don't talk much, unless somebody spikes a conversation or challenges me. I don't trust people too, they mostly end up betraying me so it takes time for me to trust. But I like Theresa, our team captain. She's nice, doesn't gossip much and she's very humble. She's , popular, beautiful, an amazing swimmer, strong, cheery, nice, and overall...perfect!

I'm the fastest swimmer in the team, maybe even faster than Theresa, some say. But not really, I can't swim fast for hours, a few laps and I'm pretty tired, worn out. But not Theresa, she's fast and has a quick and long stamina. But, if we do like 3 or down laps, I'm faster than a fish.

"They don't even stand a chance," snorts Jasmine, a tall 17 year old girl. "They are used to land. Not water."

"Then how come we lost to them last year, huh Flower?" she grins at her but there's a sour scowl behind that grin. "As I said, they're strong, their moves are swift, they're hard. They go on for hours, we don't. And we did lost, don't _you _remember?"

Jasmine is silent.

We go into our lockers and change, I grab a blue t-shirt saying: **"CHILL OUT!" **and put it on, bermuda shorts, and sandals. I tie my waist-length golden brown hair into a neat ponytail and set off with a bag in my hand.

"Bye Azul!"

Theresa is the only one who waves to me, no wonder everybody likes her.

My sandals squish into the busy cobblestone streets that smell like fish and flies. Merchants talk and chatter and crowds come to examinate the sea food. Capitol women eat fat shrimps and lobsters with mayo and my stomach rumbles.

I go towards the beach, the sea calls me in and sounds like this: _shhhhhh...shhhhhh...shhhhhhhhh._

The sand is soft against my tiny and tanned toes and I just sit there, watch the sun push it's rays, the water rise to my feet and I feel...relaxed.

I go on my little barge, hidden beneath a clump of seaweed and I sale a bit far from the land and check the tramps I set yesterday. Theresa gave them to me, said that they were better than my good ol' fishng net. But she's wrong. This fishing net has saved me many times. But I can't refuse a gift, can I? But I get a good boot.

5 salmons, a lobster, 3 crabs, and 15 tiny shrimps the size of my index finger. I carry the boot on my faithful bag and walk towards the busy market.

I keep on walking and I realize I've bumped into someone.

BAM!

We hit against each other and I nearly fall into the ground, and fortunately, my bag is still in the air like me and hasn't touched the ground. The other person, a scrawny girl regains control and smiles innocently at me:

"Oops, sorry for that!"

It's Taylor Hawkins, Theresa's best friend and known to everybody as 'the girl you find first if you have unwanted homework.' She's a smarty pants, with skinny legs and arms which are always wobbling but a bright smile. She's optimistic but frail and is pretty gullible. You can actually persuade her to do your HW free!

"Doesn't matter Taylor," I mutter, maybe too harshly because she responds gravely.

"I said I was sorry, did you see Terri?" she grumbles back. Terri.

"I think she's still in the pool," I reply.

"Thanks," she mutters and leaves. Totally harsh.

I go into the market and sell things, the salmon goes off pretty good and even catches the eye of a few Capitol 'ladies.' They see how big, juicy and red they are. Maybe I'll keep 2. It goes for 70 and 2 salmons are gone, leaving me with 3. I'm left with 1 crab. The Capitol 'ladies' get 2 and are munching to the fat meat and drooling. Ew. But it makes my stomach growl. 12 shrimps are gone, a lady bought 12 and I'm left with 3.

Then, with the money and food I go home and plop myself down into a sofa. My mom and brother left us when I was 7. Why? I dunno, maybe my dad was too lazy and I was too deformed. I remember my brother Verden Jacobs, perfect boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes brighter than lightbulbs. He was smart, athletic, charming and popular. Leaving me with my mostly drunk father.

I make some stew, it's pretty good, I had to learn how to cook when I was 7 and some things aren't like I hoped. The meat is still meat thought (maybe a bit mushy at the sides) and that's good. I suck the crab's meat, and as I drink the soup, my eyes flash and my brain sends messages in 0.01 seconds at a time. When I feel full, I leave some in the fridge covered with aluminum and go up to bed. I read, if I have time, I either go to the beach, swim or read. Since I'm too lazy to do either of the first or second things, I read.

Reading about female heroes comforts me, and when they have difficulties, it does too, because I can actually RELATE to them. But I'm not a heroe, and I won't be for a long time. Unless I actually win the-

Oh man.

The Hunger Games! No wonder so many women came to visit, they come to get snacks to watch the Reaping and the shows! It's today! The first in 5 years of re-contruction. These are going to be brutal, hard, and blood-spilling. The Capitol sure wants more of us to die. They've increased how many people we have to be. And now it's 4.

My thoughts wonder...with the heat and how bored I am, I take a nap.

Okay, if 4 hours sleeping in your bed is called 'a nap'...sure, I had a nap. I woke up with a start and looked at the clock. Holy cow! It was already 1 o'clock, I had to get ready for the Reaping! If not, the Peacekeeper's would track me down and down I would go.

I combed and tied my hair properly, put on a light blue dress that was slightly flowy and reached my knees, sandles and I rushed outside. Mostly, everybody wears the same. The colors white, blue, and beige. We line up and nervously wait for the Reaping.

Janara Perfume smiles to us says the usual boring speeches and then goes to the Reaping. Maybe they should cut your tongue woman! Get to the point, gosh, sometimes, I wished Katniss Everdeen or Peeta Mellark or some other famous chap had cut their tongues like the Avoxes.

"THERESA MADELINE SMITH!"

What the BEEP?

SHE COULDN'T GO! We got a swimming competition and 3 days woman! Really, forget your mouth, you need YOUR HANDS cut off! No Theresa. The popular, and bright Theresa. Our captain. Plus, she's a really nice person, without people like her, our District would rot off.

Theresa, slightly crying, goes up and shakily looks at the crowd. Her family cries and the rest of our team members and crowds of BFF'S or people who know her, cry. It's sad and maybe I should cry but no. No feeling whatsoever.

"JILLIO GEAS!"

The boy who goes up is confused, his eyebrows dart up and his delicate lips are in a slight frown, but as soon as he realizes what happens. He smiles.

HE. SMILED.

He grinned a 15-karat grin, brighter than the sun and went up the stage waving. Strategy, look confident and there'll be a shower of sponsors kneeling to help you. Of course, Theresa and this Jillio dude are good-looking. Like the rest of us of course. Then, I realized I needed a strategy too.

"AZUL MARA JACOBS!"

I almost faint. Theresa looks shocked and everybody is overcomed by a inmortal silence. Eyes are narrow, the crowd is quiet, but there's no crying. I go up and shyly smile. I figured a strategy THIS quickly.

My strategy: Look cute, shy and innocent. A young girl full of opportunities, a lady (I think some chap did it before, Joanna Raisin I think? She was from 7.) From the inside, become a killer, be cunning and sly, hide quickly, attack harshly and...

KILL LIKE THE DEVIL.

(Okay, maybe not Terri. I'd kill myself because of the guilt. I owe so much to her. No, I'm not killing her. She's a way-too good person. Maybe an exception.)


	17. District 5 Female: Lobke Grayson

_Credit: Loretta Grayson, as always, I slightly changed her. ENJOY! :)_

_Going to go somewhere special TO-MO-RROW! So happy! :)_

**District 5 Female: Lobke Grayson**

My fingers gently brush against the earth. The area is moist, smooth, soft and muddy. Quite recently may I add.

"I found a few chips of asphalt."

I turn to see Finn, my partner, a tall maroon-haired boy with soft, stormy grey eyes and long legs. He's the skinniest boy in the District but not scrawny. He does hold a few pieces of asphalt, that must mean...

"That's good," I said getting up. "Where did you find them?"

"Over there," he points to a dry zone. "A pretty obvious place to get oil, you know. Not in this moist place."

"I guess you're right," I nod as I follow me. He's 17, and he's about 2 or inches taller than me since I'm so small. He's a giant compared to me. We walk on until we see a fence and I read the sign:

**NELSON PORTMAN'S PROPERTY: DO NOT TOUCH OR ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION**

I sigh and rip the sign in half. I looked at Finn, "Have you broken the electric cables?"

He allows a small smile as he hands me a pair of crushed wires and circuits, slightly sparking in his flat, large palms.

"You do know that we're going to be dead meat if they find us here," he says as he plants the remains of the circuits inside the dry Earth. "And it's going to be hard to get all this oil out."

"No need," I say smiling, "Tracy made this Suck-o Pad thingy, really useful as she says. Plus, we'll be able to store a few gallons on our backs."

"Suck-o Pad?"

"Yeah, you'll see."

"Right, I've disconnected the sensors for this field for about...2 hours, we can do it?" asked Finn. His face is long and dead serious, weighing possibilities in front of him and calculating.

"Totally, nice timing, let's start now."

We jump over the fence and go around the dry spot looking for any possibilities of oil. As a Geologist and active scientist I was used to extreme situations.

"This place is not so hollow!" I tell Finn and he replies, "This place neither!"

In a place full of oil, there are 3 layers, gas, oil and water. If you dig the ground and dig out gas, then you'll get gallons of oils. THAT is if you're an expert.

I stomp the ground and put a Puncturetizer deep into the ground, making a tiny but deep hole into the hard ground as easy as you could say: 'Tiny Tommy traded tables towards Timmy Turner.' Tracy, from the Inventions Department in my boss' company makes these tools, but she names them horribly, I mean, seriously Trace?

Suck-o Pad? Puncturetizer?

Wow.

We make 3 huge holes in the ground and connect it to 3 large tubes connected to our backpacks, which are made of iron but are soft and sturdy against our shoulders. We suck gallons of oil. I get 5 gallons like Finn and we huddle together to look at the Suck-o Pad, a tiny card with little wires inside. It was a transparent card.

"Password," it beeps.

"Oh god," Finn mutters. "What a stubborn, show-off. Tracy, I mean."

"Does she want us dead?" I scowl. We have 1 hour left before the sensor system turns on again. And when they trap us red-handed we'll sure get whipped.

"Er..." he thinks. "Clue?"

"Clue is not the password," the card beeps.

"Not that-!" he tries to argue but I wave him off. We cannot waste time!

"Is it a phrase?" I ask.

"Is and a are part of the password," beeps the card.

"A phrase then," murmurs Finn. "I love chocolate pudding?"

"No, I love chocolate pudding is not the password."

"It doesn't have is or a in it, of course it's not the password," I snap irritated. "But I don't judge you, she DOES say that a lot."

We smirk and I guess, "Er, it has to be talking about someone...Tracy is a genius?"

"No, Tracy is a genius is not the password."

It goes on and on for like half an hour with Finn and me trying to guess the password.

"Pansy Parkinson is a stuck-up, stupid, evil and ugly Slytherin?" I guess, Tracy loves some oldie series called Harry Potter. There's this evil girl called Pansy Parkinson.

"No, Pansy Parkinson is a stuck-up, stupid, evil and ugly Slytherin is not the password."

"Georgia Manwell is a wonderful chef?" asks Finn. Georgia Manwell, IS the owner and chef of Tracy's favorite restaurant, Le Chemin a la Cuisine (an accent in the a, but a backwards one.) We eat there often.

"No, Georgia Manwell-"

I think of people who Tracy hates, Tracy has the memory of an elephant and everything somebody does to her, she memorizes it and remembers it forever to get revenge. What happened yesterday...

"Finn is a very stupid loser," I say.

"HEY-!" Finn started before the Suck-o Pad clicked opened and said:

"Hello master, what may I do to help you?"

25 minutes left! I do what Tracy tells me to do.

"Activate Power. Search mode, automatic. Sucking and delivery system in 5 minutes. Silent mode."

"All right master," the Suck-o Pad beeps and it just, slides around the ground, letting me and Finn looked awe-struck by Tracy's invention. The Suck-o Pad stopped in one place, turned and turned and turned to make a whole in the ground and it slid inside and covered itself. Beneath the ground, it would start preparing and then it would suck all the oil from the ground and deliver it to our company.

Neat, huh?

"Wow," sighs Finn. "That was pretty cool, but a horrible password. How did you think of it?"

"Pancake incident," I muttered. Long story. Then I sniff, and my nose wrinkles and I know what it is from several painful experiences.

"Finn," I whisper getting into a run, "DOGS!"

The smell of fleas, mud and rotten meat is soon at our reach and Finn pulls and we shout:

"RRRUUUNNNN!"

We run into the forest faster than anything in the world, the barking of dogs and shouting of Nelson Portman echoes louder and louder and we don't stop until we reach our bikes. We jump on and pedal as fast as we can through the wild forest. The last thing we hear is:

"Curse those stupid teenagers!"

It's a good place to do wild bicycle races, with all of it's weird turns, sudden animals, dark places, tricky corners, and sharp objects popping out everywhere. We don't stop until we reach our company and our safely inside. We park our bikes and plop ourselves on the nearest sofas, in the lobby.

"Did you like my little invention?"

We turn around to GLARE at Tracy, her brown pigtails bouncing on her shoulder and smiling, flashing her incredibly white teeth.

"You-You-" Finn was gasping for air.

"NEARLY KILLED US!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, Boss wants you in his office. And, you know, don't smear so much oil in the couch," Tracy shrugged and sauntered to a door which lead to her office.

We rolled our eyes and took the elevator off. I work in Pierson Enterprises, a company owned by Robert Pierson. As I said above, I'm a Geologist, I study the Earth, land, rocks...you know, that kind of stuff. But I also study minerals and...steal them if neccessary. My old partner, Sod Jenkins, got exploded in some bomb trap, and she died. So I have Finn now.

We reach Boss' floor and we enter his office.

Boss is a short, chubby man who is actually rather plumb. He has red cheeks but a serious face that would remind of Santa Claus' evil twin. He has greyish-white hair and moustache and wears grey tuxedos and suits. He has a pair of small glasses.

"Mission?" he barks.

By now, Finn has regained strength. "Success."

"Caught?"

"Nearly," I say.

"Amount?"

"By now, most of the field," I respond.

He smiles. "Very well done , Mr. Throne."

He gives us a tiny white packet each and I could feel Finn's excitement next to me. I mean, money is exciting isn't it?

"Thank you sir," we say at the same time and leave, after he says:

"I will tell you when you need to do something else."

"Bye Finn," I wave. He nods and says a more silent version of my greeting and goes off in his bike as I do.

I ride back home, jumping over rocks and twisting wildly, but making sure the money was tucked in carefully. IT WAS money, I checked it before I left.

I reached home and knocked on the door. I live with my Aunt Caroline and my older brother Leonard. My mom and dad died because they were spies in the rebellion-for the rebels may I add-and got beheaded when they were caught.

Leonard does odd-jobs to get money around the house, delivers the mail everyday...but that's not a real job. He cleans somebody's house, babysits, builds something...odd jobs. He's back and he grins at me.

"Hey Lobke."

We share so much in common...people say we're ghosts. Everything about us is light, mysterious and pale. We have the same, short blonde hair that is quite light (it reaches my ears), pale white skin, and icy, cold and pale blue eyes. Except he's tall and I'm tiny.

"S'up Leo!" I say sitting next to him. "Where's Aunt Caroline?"

"Playing cards with Mrs. Sims and Mrs. Goyle," he said rolling his eyes, "you should see her, she-!"

A large, booming cackle enters the room and I shudder. A half-snort and a half-puking sound follows, and then a hearty chuckle. I shudder.

I go up and put my savings in the saving box me and Leonard save together. It's a secret from Aunt Caroline, one day we'll have enough money to live on our own and move out. He's 18 already.

"Well, it's 9 Lobke," he says, "like, 4 or 5 hours for the Reaping."

"Reaping?"

Suddenly, the Reaping seems foreign...weird. But then it snaps back, today they're choosing the people to get into the unfortunate, Hunger Games. Death games.

"I'm playing tag with Mint," I tell him. Mint's our cat, he's white as snow and LOVES mints or peppermints. I go outside to look for him and see him chewing, chewing MY SHOE and a piece of cheese. One, HOW DARE HE EAT MY SHOE?! You're a cat! Second, how did you open the fridge?

I'm about to grab her before he darts off with the shoe and cheese. So what do I do? Chase her.

The District's pretty big, so I follow the cat around the District, running as fast as I can and dodging fat ladies, scrambling children, shouting merchants and everyday people. We reach a park which is like 10 miles long from my house, and I'm tired and sweaty.

I search the bushes for Mint and finally find him in a rose bush, but...

"Holy moly!" I exclaimed and smile. "Some secret you've got from us, don't you Mint?"

Next to him is Butter, a yellow cat who's owner is Kim, my brother's girlfriend. They had like, 7 or 8 kitten crushed together in warmth.

SO, I go back to my house and open the door to scream at Leonard. It's about 10 o'clock, my brother gets into Aunt Caroline's car with excitement after I tell (he's 18, obviously had a liscence, I HAD 1 YEAR TO GO!) We stop at Kim's house and then we go to the park in a car which is faster than my tired feet.

There are actually 10 kittens in all, we split 5 into each of us and drive our cats home. When we go back, we puncture a few holes in the boxes and tape our new cats and our cat, in. Then we dedicate the rest of the long hours doing 'Cat time.' We make feeders, houses and toys. And a fence of course. Then we let the cats out and they play.

I love kittens, we took time to name them. My favorite is Spots, somehow one of the kittens had black spots in his white body. He's cuddly, cute and not rough. When my aunt comes out and shrieks, we explained everything to her and she sighs in relief.

"At least their won't be mice anymore!" she chuckled, "C'mon you 2! You look like a mess!"

We take baths and get in our Reaping clothes and eat lunch, spagetti with cheese and tomatoes from Mrs. Sims' yard.

We actually took like, 2 or 3 hours doing 'Cat time' and it's the Reaping after. Me and my brother chat while Aunt Caroline is in the back of us. I wear my uniform of work, a black shirt, a leather black hunting jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. Which makes me prominent against my white skin.

We reach the place and then, the Capitol representative (who's name was too long, complicated for me to say, and...well, I was lazy) says the usual things, procedures, yada, yada and the Reaping.

But the first, was a terror for me.

"LOBKE GRAYSON!"

I gasp. It feels my lungs have stop inhaling air and oxygen freezes. I feel faint. But then...I figured a nice tactic, I learn tactics from my brother...he plays football.

The Ghost. I like that nickname! I could be a mysterious, shy and cunning girl...people might be curious about me and they might sponsor me! I'll move fast but silent. Creepy like a ghost. My appearance helps too I guess, but not only that.

In my job, I've killed 2 people. And an animal. So I can kill, check! Er...I'm good at gymnastics, my Aunt calls me 'the Human Rubberband.' But it's true! I can stretch and curve and turn at wicked angles and might not even hurt! I've dodged bullets, so why not this? Plus, I can handle small knives, some basic throwing and I'm good at camouflage. I can be very still for a long time and look like a statue. I can go without air for a FULL MINUTE. I can paint myself into something, I think one of the rebels did that...Peeta Mellark. He survived but died, but...let's not look at the cons.

I smile a shy, ghostly smile and go up the stage, saunter up and wave. I only have one message for those who are listening, maybe I'll even use it in the Interviews with Flickerman.

The Ghost will hold you breathless.

The Ghost will hold you breathless...


	18. District 5 Male: Ashby Greens

_Hitthefloorrunning, this is for you. Your character, so enjoy! :)_

**District 5 Male: Ashby Greens**

"Ashby!"

"DOES it really have to be this tight Ann?"

"Yes, it's supposed to be formal Ashby, after all, it's a wedding. Your sister's wedding."

"I know, I know, but-"

"And you're the one in charge of the ring! By the way, WHERE is the ring? Oh my gosh!"

Ann goes off ducking below things looking for the tiny ring and I laugh while loosening my dumb tie. Really Ann, looking for that ring in this huge wedding? It's looking for a needle in a bunch of hay!

"Looking good," smirked my sister's friend, Marlene.

"Oh shut up," I snap at her and go around. Today Ann forced me to wear something 'ultra special' for this wedding. So she combed my hair back with gel, forced me into a white suit, put me in dancing shoes and gave me this ridiculous tie. Usually, I would've gone in a t-shirt and jeans but Ann forbid it.

"Hello ring boy!" I find my sister, Rae who is 19 and my sister, Isabel, who is 20 laughing at my outfit.

"Shut up flower girl," I mutter. "How could Hannah afford all of THIS? It's-It's-"

"Wonderful," ended Isabel dreamily, "don't you love it? I mean, most people here just get a simple document saying you're married. But not our Hannah. Nope."

It _was_ pretty nice. We were in a pretty garden outside Ann's house (which is averagely big.)There were white tents around the area, flowers blooming, tables with plates of food, a little cake, chairs, the whole lot of us, a shiny red carpet and a nice archway saying:

**WILLIAM AND HANNAH FOREVER! 3**

Will is a pretty cool guy, he treats me like I was his own bro. Well, my best AND only friend IS his little brother. So when Hannah (as you must know right now, my 21 year old sister) and Will told us they were married, I was pretty enthusiastic. They even have their own house!

"We're going to check on Hannah," said Rae.

"Me too!" I say and I followed them.

"No way dweeb! You're a boy!" argued Isabel.

"I'm her brother."

"Whatever, just...scat! What if she's changing into her-?"

"Never mind, I'll check on Will," I muttered. Rae looked smug.

"Good thing...that, just go!"

I go into Will's tent and find him talking with his best friends, or his mates. Will's pretty nervous, shuffling his fingers and curling them up. I don't judge him, marriage is tough...and with MY SISTER? I don't judge him.

"Ho, ho, HO!" said Gregory Flint at me. "Just the man we need!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Yeah dude, sit down! Will, tell him what we're doing!" said Wilson Holmann.

I sit down and Will says nervously, "Er..well, I'm marrying your sister."

How obvious is that Will? Otherwise, I wouldn't be dressing up in this stupid clown costume.

"I know _that,"_ I mutter.

"Yeah, and the dudes here want me to make the awesomest but funniest wedding. Supposedly."

"What does it have to do with ME?!"

"We reckon that you know your sister, since, she's your sister," said Jason Brains.

"Um..yeah?" I did not like where this was going. "What do you want?"

"We need you to help us, to make this the awesomest and funniest wedding ever! And to torture several generations in the future," grinned Harold Gray. "Or Will's kids."

"Shut up," muttered Will blushing.

"And how am I going to help you?" I ask. Maybe this isn't so serious.

They leaned closer. "By telling us Hannah's deepest and most embarassing secrets."

"I don't think it should do any bad, but if anything happens. It's your fault."

"Fine, OUR fault."

SWEET! I can embarass my sister and then shove the fault to the boys! Really awesome!

"Well," I start, "before her first date with Will, she was kissing an apple and then she nearly choked on it. And then she puked out of her nose. There were boogers and pieces of apple on her vomit."

The boys chuckled and wrote it down.

"And the time when she was riding her bike and then she was knocked out by a tree and then she jumped up and the split in the air. The thing is, that she ripped her underpants. IN FRONT OF a bunch of old dudes."

"Oh my god," said Jason smirking. The boys laughed.

"AND have I told you about the time..."

LATER...

Ann has found the ring.

We wait in the back for our signal to go off and then go through the red carpet into the arch. There's a bunch of noise outside there and the moment is soon to come. Meanwhile, I hear my sisters talk about the dress with Marlene. They're best girls or maids or something.

"-The color!"

"Oh and the flowers and designs!" said Marlene.

"She looks like a princess!"

"Better!"

"A queen!"

I wonder who Hannah will walk with, since dad's dead and mom...

Mom.

My family's pretty complex. It's me, Rae, Isabel and Hannah. My dad was a hearty man with a big chuckle and the kind of man you'd be friends with. He had heart cancer. Mom and Dad used to really love each other. Then, when my dad was diagnosed, their relationship slowly faded. My mom went out with this guy named Mark Takas. When my dad died in the hospital, we all cried except her. She had Mark.

I always stayed awake, and from my window, me and my sisters watched as she scurried away through the streets into a bar. She didn't come back until 3, we pretended to be asleep.

The next day, Rae smelled something peculiar of mother, it wasn't the scent of my father. Sweet cinnamon with hard-worked sweat. But of a man. Rae said that mom had gotten in an affair with Mark Takas.

Mother must've known we've figured out her little secret and we were enraged. She ran off with Mark and their bodies were washed down a current where the Peacekeepers found them. It turns out, that Mark Takas HAD A WIFE! That made it all worse.

We didn't go to our mother's funeral, we lay flowers on our father's grave instead. My dad died last year.

Sigh. Now you know who Ann is now, don't you? I consider her a really brave and good person. I mean, she's raising the children of the woman who her husband cheated her with. That must take a lot of courage. Ann is like mom, just nicer. She had a still-born child that died, so she was child-less. She loved us, rebellious and cunning Rae, sweet Hannah, brainiac Isabel and me. Hard-working, shy...me.

"Er, Ashby?" Rae prods me from behind.

"What do you want Annoying?" I snap back, I just want to enjoy this wedding, get this thing off and celebrate in the party!

"Do you STILL remember those piano lessons?" she whispered.

"Those torture lessons from hell? Yeah, how could I forget?" I said rolling my eyes. It was true, I had the WORST teacher ever, cranky, rude, fierce, violent and I almost got deaf with him. But I still remembered those painful lessons, as painful as they were.

"Well, um...the piano guy is sick."

"So? Not like he's going to get the piano sick."

"Er, he's not coming. He's REALLY sick."

"WHAT? But who's going to-?"

"We decided that, _you _would do it."

"ME?!"

"Yes, you."

"Great, the next thing that will happen is that the PRIEST is going to get an accident. What about you? Or Isabel?"

"We forgot our lessons."

"GREAT. JUST, GREAT."

"Please Ash, you know how much Hannah is going to love this. Get me and Isabel out of this, it's HANNAH, for God's sake. Remember how many times she helped you? This means a lot to her."

"I know that Rae," I tell her, "SHE IS the only sister that treats me well."

"What a compliment."

But she was right, Hannah had helped me so many times. Against some bullies at school when I was young, with my homework, with snobby, discriminating teacher, getting me out of trouble, sneaking me things when I was punished, risking herself for me...I owed her too much.

"FINE," I snap, "but I only know some basic Mozart classic thingies, how am I supposed to know wedding songs?"

"Improvise! What happened to the classical DANG, DANG, DA-DANG, DANG, DANG, DA, DANG...?" snapped Rae back annoyed.

"I'll try, if I do it horrible, it's not my fault but...WHO'S GOING TO GET THE RING?"

I suddenly remember my position as the 'ring boy.'

"You, we'll just stop the music and you'll hop off from your place and deliver the ring, set?"

"Yeah."

I go out and hop into the piano, it has been 5 months since I've touched a key and they seem gentle under my fingers. I start, just touching the notes gently, very slowly...

DANG, DANG, DA-DANG, DANG,DANG, DA-DANG...

Will gulps and straightens his tie, his mates smirk and I allow a small smile. He shoots me a nervous look and I send him an encouraging smile.

My sister comes out, she looks FABULOUS. I even stop the music just to stare at her. Her long golden braid is braided with flowers and a long white dress makes her shine over all.

So then, the priest says his boring stuff and FINALLY says:

"William Carrow, do you accept this woman, Hannah Greens, as your wife?"

"Yes I do."

"And will you, keep your undying love for her..."

And yada, yada, yada, yada, you know priests are you know, all Romeo and Juliet-ish. Then my sister answered yes to the same things and you don't WANT to know what happened next. It's all smushy.

Then we went to the party, where Will revealed Hannah's secrets and everybody cracked out laughing. Everybody danced, James and I played around and just ate and drank stuff. Sneaked things out, earsdropping...dude stuff.

Soon it was the horrible Reaping, it seemed a perfectly horrible day to do a wedding but despite what was going to happen next, people were still merry from the wedding saying how fun it was and etcetera.

"Dude, are you nervous for the Reaping?"

"Sorta, I mean, there's a logical chance that we get chosen," I tell him.

We chat on about some of the pretty hot, blonde girls from Will's side in the wedding and then I change from my ridiculous outfit into a normal one, a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

James and I walk ahead while Ann stays behind crying and telling the newly weds how proud she was and etcetera. Rae and Isabel were discussing how their OWN weddings would be and how Isabel wished her boyfriend, Johnny, proposed to her. Johnny wasn't bad either.

We did the usual procedures and lined up. We heard the Capitol representative talk (IDK her name, the first name is like, 12 letters long. Just the name, there was a second name and her last name) about stuff and then...the Reaping.

"LOBKE GRAYSON!"

A pale girl goes up looking scared at first, then mysterious. Suddenly, I had the craving to know what secret she had behind those blue eyes. She was shy and...ghostly.

_You're ASHBY GREENS,_ I tell myself. _She's some random dumb girl, FOCUS DUDE._

When I focused, I focused so I completely shut her out of my mind except when they said:

"ASHBY GREENS!"

I went up thinking of a strategy, something like the girl's mystery, bravery or brains. But I had none of that, but...

BAZINGA! (P.S: I invented that word, Copyright by Ashby Greens, no JK-ing! ;) )

I got a bright idea, I think-I think I might've created another version of Ashby Greens. You see, I'm not very fast, my feet are not the best ones on Earth but quite contrary, a bit frail. Sometimes wobbly. My upper strength is pretty good, but not _Mr. Musculoso. _But my hands...my hands were perfect. They were fast, agile and strong, holding on into anything. They had magic. I knew that in swimming and climbing I would be fine. Maybe a bit of surfing and maybe I'll manage a spear. But what I need is a knife, materials and my hands will create danger, fear, and it'll guarantee me a perfect victory!

Explosives, tramps, traps, snares, multi-weapons, new weapons...BAZINGA!

My hands will get me to victory.

I smile to the crowd, I see my family crying and several friends and relatives too. I hold my hands up high in the air and I smiled as I was presented. I looked up and laughed at the sky, then looked down and focused my eyes into the screens.

People might have thought I was greeting them, putting my hands up and waving.

But no, I was putting my hands up for them.

I wanted to let them see my hands, the hands that would get me to victory and the hands that would bring them, awe, fear and terror.

**VICTORY. AWE. FEAR. TERROR. MY HANDS.**


	19. SNEAK PEAK OF THE 80TH HUNGER GAMES

_Hey guys! I felt I wanted to do something new! IT'S ANOTHER SNEAK PEAK OF THE 80TH HUNGER GAMES! Awesome right?_

_Except..._

**SNEAK PEAK OF THE GAMES!**

JOHANNA'S POV:

I sit up a sturdy branch, my left arm resting on my left leg and my right leg swing loosely below me. You have to get a lot of experience to be comfortable in this position.

The Hunger Games are brutal, but right now, I feel a sudden wave of calmness rush over me, like a nice thick blanket in a cold, snowy night.

Now you're wondering, _Oh wow! We're with Johanna AGAIN, who's she going to kill? An innocent boy from 3? A girl from 11? WHO?_

Oh, please. My plan is excellent, thank you very much, despite your thoughts. I simply eliminate them, make the process faster, then, surely my Outer Allies will help me.

But you have a point, I sit here calmly looking at my next fat little piggie, waiting to be devoured by me. I'm a hawk, scanning deeply my victim.

Jesse Weft.

Some people are really dumb, some people are brighter and get things faster, like me. I have a thing for relationships, the way Weft looked at Hanran and the way Hanran looked at Rhodes, meant there was some crushes and love tensions in their friendship.

That wasn't in the plan.

I was either going to kill Weft or Hanran, because they were all pretty dumb. But I chose Weft, since I doubt Hanran is going to kill herself for Weft.

"Hey dudes! I found this neat subterranean cave near Big Mama," said Rhodes jumping in between Hanran and Weft.

"Is there water?" gasped Weft. "I'm melting."

"Maybe," Hanran said, " all caves or most, are moist, probably the closest we'll get to those Capitol air conditioning things."

They sighed in longing for those breeze-giving machines. I have to admit, that was pretty cool. AC's.

"Let's start packing up," Jesse said, "I might as well need a small vacation from all these deaths."

Everybody nodded sadly and I smiled.

_You'll get a vacation soon enough Weft. In the gardens of the Gods, where there is no hunger, thirst or pain. I envy you Weft, but I have a job left to do._

They started packing, and I got some of my little darts. Little, childish things, darts, but pretty useful with some poison.

I throw in a second and soon, it hits Hanran's leg. She yelps and the boys go to attend her.

"A poisonous dart," whispered Rhodes.

"Gods! Addie, are you all right?" asked Weft. "We need to get the poison out of her."

"I know," said Rhodes frantically, "but I wonder who did this..."

"Let's get the poison out first, maybe she'll die!"

See what I mean? Rhodes is a logical machine that worries about everybody's safety, Weft is a lovesick puppy worrying ONLY about Hanran. Useless.

They squeeze the poison out which is quite useful but I know that a few bits of poison are still in Hanran's veins, and in 3 days, she'll be dead.

Maybe that's good?

Hanran is now able to stand up wobbly and the boys are asking her what happened and she shaking her head, confused.

I shoot one towards their food which they ignore. MENTAL NOTE: DO NOT ROBE THAT BAG.

Then I shoot one towards Rhodes, which he backs up and dodges. He looks at my tree.

"It came from there. There is something in there, a tribute."

"OI!" screams Weft. "Show yourself, or be a coward!"

I don't mind. I grab my ax in my left hand, my big bag on my back, my belt of knives clinging on my hips, I grab 2 darts and the remedy and jump down.

"Hello."

"Oh god, it's you."

They share equal glares and Weft snarls, he throws a spear and I simply move away, dodging it.

"That isn't looking good, isn't it?"

Hanran's leg was purple and now slightly green with puss. It was starting to grow and grow, it was infected. A stunning silence waits for me to talk.

"But I have the remedy, do you want some?"

I laugh at my own question and look for an answer from them.

"Give it," growls Rhodes.

"Er...not much chance."

"GIVE. IT."

"Don't feel like it."

"Give it or you'll be sucking your thumb for your mommy," threatened Weft. I found it HILARIOUS because of who the threat was coming from.

"No, you DO know I could throw this away."

I held the tiny green remedy in my hand, I had another extra bottle so this wouldn't matter if I smashed it...

"YOU WOULDN'T," half-gasped, half-growled Weft, holding a humongous club at my face.

I'm careful to watch Rhodes and Hanran in case Weft is only a distraction, but Rhodes is kneeling next to a sobbing, wincing Hanran.

"I would," I say calmly. "But if you surrender your weapon, put it down, come forward...I won't."

Weft hesitates but slowly lowers the club down...Hanran shrieks:

"JESSE! NO!"

Weft puts the club down and walks towards me with careful steps, my hands are tight around my ax. Weft glares at me and holds his palm.

"Okay, I did it. Fair and square. Now give me the remedy."

I chuckle and I smile my 'Iron Lady' smile, and slowly lift my ax, without him noticing of course.

I say...

_Sorry, a cliffhanger! But it was neccessary, I can't reveal too much._

_I just want to say, poor Jesse. And poor District 10. _

_*3 finger salute*_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and are eager for my next tribute! Thanks! ;)_


	20. DOUBLE SNEAK PEAK OF THE GAMES!

_Fastest and best thing to satisfy you. ENJOY! :3 DOUBLE SNEAK PEAK! The last one and this one! The next guy is Avery so you'll learn more about him!_

**SNEAK PEAK OF THE 80TH HUNGER GAMES!**

MAUDLIN ROSE BUTTERN

Near the pond I wait for him, near the fake but lovely pink flowers that bloom. Finding this oasis was his secret and mine, it's our key to survival.

One of the only oasis left from Big Mama's giant baby.

Avary told me that one day, he found a book-all right, he _stole _a book for his sister's birthday, it was called The Miserable Ones. There was this boy who loved this girl, and another girl who liked the boy. But the boy wouldn't like her. The characters were called Marius, Cosette and Eponine.

The situation I am in, is so much like that. It's like in a Shakespeare play.

I love Avery, Avery loves me. But the Ghost loves him.

Sigh. The Ghost gives me the creeps, she moves almost in a silent way, attacks like an invisble creature and then perishes into the night. Wow, maybe Avery's poems give me such words.

The night is dark, the stars are like tiny dots of glitter in an endless void. A cold gale ruffles my hair and I watch the stars twinkle. Like one of the songs Mama used to sing to me. I feel a chill and I sigh. I lean against the wall and slowly close my eyes.

I hear a ruffle in the leaves and I smile when two hands cover my eyes.

"Stop it Avary."

The soft hands push away and then the voice I have awaited says:

"I got food!"

I turn and smile, "Great I'm -OH MY LORD. AVARY MAXIN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

I am not greeted by the normal, wise Avary but a boy with gigantic scars slashed against his face. As if a lion had clawed Avary against his face. Furious, bleeding red marks cut his face and he managed a weak smile.

"I got in a little fight in the way."

"A _little _fight? Don't tell me you went to the Careers!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, well...I did."

"AVARY!"

"I just fought Vano, I even cut a bit of his legs. It's going to be a bit painful to him."

"And he cut your face."

"Oh c'mon Maudie! I got an ENTIRE BACKPACK OF FOOD!"

He grinned, "We won't starve for a week."

"True," I admit smiling, "that IS if we survive the week."

"But YOU WON'T GUESS what I SAW," he said to me, sitting next to me crosslegged.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Keely's dead."

"WHAT?"

"Y'ah," he says in a faster version of 'yeah,' he looked horrified. "Vano killed her. He lied to her. He betrayed her. I saw him slashing her stomach."

"And Keely killed-"

I sobbed. The tears just flowed, why were there so many lies to each other? Why don't we just sit down and not kill each other, let the Games pass. Stop the Games.

"It's all right Maudie," he pats me in the back. "Hey, HAVE YOU seen that thing?"

In front of us, floating in the lake, is a silver bag on top of a piece of wood, shining silver in the night light. I stare.

"No! It must have arrived recently!"

"Or now, SPONSORS!" cried out Avary joyfully. He dashed to get it and I grab his wrist.

"AVARY. It can be POISONOUS! Maybe it's a trap or a bomb..."

"YOU worry too much Maudlin," he smiles. "I've seen previous Hunger Games you know."

He grabs the thing and forces it out with a wire. He wiggles it in and the thing crackes open to reveal a medium sized bottle.

"Huh?" I say examining it. In the moonlight I read:

**MONROE'S MEDICINE FOR EVERYTHING: CAN CURE SERIOUS INJURIES, HEAL DEEP SCARS INTO NOTHING AND CAN MAKE YOU FEEL IN HEAVEN! **

**Note that it is not lifesaving**

I squint to see the tiny thing but I know this is the right thing! I have sponsors, my first sponsor to be exact. Avary! Oh, his scars!

I touch hi face and he winces. "So, what is it?"

"Medicine," I reply. "Avary..."

"I don't need medicine," he mutters.

"Yeah right," I cross my arms. "For me Ave, for me..."

"Don't remind me."

He almost chokes, maybe he's talking about...

Never mind.

After about 30 minutes wasted on how much the medicine would help, he reluctantly agreed to get rubbed a bit, I have to admit, it's healing quite fast and not so red. At this rate, it'll be a scar in 3 or 4 days.

After he sleeps and rests next to me in the shade of the palm trees, I notice a small, yellow note. I grab the note and read it.

_FOLLOW THE WIND_

I think about it, the wind is going South, should I go South? What does it mean? Avary was ALWAYS better at codes.

I sigh and wrap our bags. I lean next to Ave and soon I hear an explosion. A loud explosion so loud that suddenly, my left ears goes numb.

It has gone deaf.

I scream, the pain is now excruciating and I wince. I can only hear from my right, and then I see the most horrible thing.

My ear. In front of me, bleeding in the sand.

I scream even louder and Ave holds me tight.

I KNOW WHO DID THIS.

The Pyro Pirates.


	21. District 7 Male: Avary Maxin

_Near the end of school, tests rage..._

_Several poems you will hear, of so much beauty! _

_Credit to: Emmitt 30! Good luck Avary!_

_P.S: The Pretty Lady is a poem/song I randomly invented in the shower! Yeah, it sucks, I'm not much of a poet._

**District 7 Male: Avary Maxin**

"Avary! Please!"

"Monkey, I have to go, really, Mr. Smith is going to be REALLY angry with me if I go late, and maybe I'll get fired. We'll starve if I get fired."

"I'll help you!"

"Monica, you're only 6! You can't help!"

"Only for 10 cents! I could-I could wash and help for a day!"

"Just to hear another poem or the same one?"

"YES! It was so beautiful!"

"I'll see what I can do, close the door. Jump down carefully...UFF! Yup, come with me."

We climb down our tree house and go into the busy street.

Monica's eager footsteps follow my large, hurried ones. Mr. Smith expects me to be there in less than 20 minutes now and the factory is 10 blocks from my house, which IS the forest.

I chant a poem I had memorized and sang to her earlier in breakfast.

"Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice."

"DO YOU really think the world will end again?" asked Monica, she's bright and eager with all poems. I taught her to read when she was 4 and since then, she was more eager than a monkey with bananas.

"Yes," I reply.

"Do you think it'll end in fire, or ice?"

"Fire."

"Why?"

These words I now whisper.

"The rebellion. The rebellion will catch fire, it will burn everything at it's will towards the Capitol. The Games will end this suffering will end and if not, they will still burn Panem. There'll be another Girl on Fire, another Mockinjay."

She says in a hushed voice too. "Do you think there'll be another rebellion, that it would succeed?"

We are only 3 blocks away from the factory, we walk faster and my legs hurt.

"Yes, it will succeed this time. Don't I tell you, you need 3 chances to memorize a book? The rebellion needs 3 and it'll be enough."

"Who would you side with?"

We are 1 and a half blocks away. This is a too serious matter to discuss in an open street.

"Not now Monica, not here."

"Please, just one answer."

I stop at the gate before slashing in my ID card and I whisper into her ear.

"The rebellion."

It turns out, that Mr. Smith is actually _pleased _with Monica. I mean, 10 cents could buy you a popsicle and that's what Monkey is earning per day now. But she's earning money by washing our uniforms and helping deliver things and errands. Not much.

I work for $50 a day, working for 3 hours today, instead of the normal 6.

Today is Reaping Day, so we work less for the same pay, neat huh?

I go into the woods and I have to chop 200 trees in 3 hours, then plant 200 more, and THEN drag all these trees from Mr. Smith's private woods TOWARDS his factory. 5 trips with 40 trees each. And 5 blocks EACH trip.

It's tiring, but I'll be in fresh nature where I belong, alone and sharing lots of poems to myself. As I chop the first 50, I'm in a bright mood, 45 minutes have passed. Maybe an hour and 45?

I chant to myself with all the funny tones:

"Milton! thou shouldst be living at this hour;  
England hath need of thee: she is a fen  
Of stagnant waters: altar, sword, and pen,  
Fireside, the heroic wealth of hall and bower,  
Have forfeited their ancient English dower  
Of inward happiness. We are selfish men;  
Oh! raise us up, return to us again;  
And give us manners, virtue, freedom, power.  
Thy soul was like a Star, and dwelt apart;  
Thou hadst a voice whose sound was like the sea:  
Pure as the naked heavens, majestic, free,  
So didst thou travel on life's common way,  
In cheerful godliness; and yet thy heart  
The lowliest duties on herself did lay."

I wonder where England, who Milton may have been, why he had died...was England so ever majestic ones? One day, when I passed the local school, I heard the children learning about somewhere named Europe, where elegant ladies went and there were places, like France, Austria and England. Was England more beautiful than the Capitol?

Wow...so much to ponder.

And then, I chant a song. A song my father used to sing, when I was alone and mother was with baby Monica.

"_There was once a pretty lady,_

_She had a heart as pure as gold,_

_She was quite brave and simply merry,_

_And mostly cunning always bold, _

_She had a heart full of virtues,_

_All a sacrifice it took._

_There was once a pretty lady,_

_She set the fire on the ashes,_

_She showed us how to protect our babies,_

_From the Dragon's cruel slashes._

_There was once a knight in golden armor,_

_With hair as precious as pure gold,_

_He protected his good honor,_

_From the Dragon's forced goals,_

_He fell in love with this bold lady,_

_His eyes on fire when he saw,_

_The radiant light that she shone daily,_

_And on his knees he always was._

_It was one day in pure coincidence,_

_that their paths collided one,_

_Their good values put together,_

_United them to save us all._

_But the Dragon was quite strong,_

_Drowning us in endless flames,_

_We surrended but will rise,_

_When the Dragon thinks us old."_

The final part is now a war chant, sort of.

"Thinks us old, thinks us weak, thinks us poor and scared, thinks us small.

BUT WE WILL RISE FROM ASHES TALL!"

The truth is, that I've been chopping 200 trees, after I group them and tie them up and plant new seeds, I pull them all 5 times, whistling with my hands blistered and red.

When I was small, I asked my daddy: "Daddy, who is the Pretty Lady? The Knight in Golden Armor?"

He would always chuckle, look outside with dreamy eyes and sigh. He would say:

"Oh son, son. You will figure it out on your own."

Years after their deaths, I know who they are, and as I reach the gate with the last of trees I will tell you the answer.

Katniss Everdeen, the Pretty Lady. And Peeta Mellark, the Knight in Golden Armor.

Me and Monica go home with pay, $50.10.

"It was EASY Ave," she tells me, "but I'M TIRED. HOW can you work so LONG? My hands are red and I'm sweating. You owe me that song and 2 poems."

"I didn't tell you to follow me!" I exclaim, but I still sing her the song in our tree house while eating a sandwhich and then I tell her 2 poems I recently discovered in the Haven (the library) which were funny.

By some guy called Jack Prelutsky.

"Last night I dreamed of chickens,  
there were chickens everywhere,  
they were standing on my stomach,  
they were nesting in my hair,  
they were pecking at my pillow,  
they were hopping on my head,  
they were ruffling up their feathers  
as they raced about my bed.

They were on the chairs and tables,  
they were on the chandeliers,  
they were roosting in the corners,  
they were clucking in my ears,  
there were chickens, chickens, chickens  
for as far as I could see...  
when I woke today, I noticed  
there were eggs on top of me!"

And then I said...

"As soon as Fred gets out of bed,  
his underwear goes on his head.  
His mother laughs, "Don't put it there,  
a head's no place for underwear!"  
But near his ears, above his brains,  
is where Fred's underwear remains.

At night when Fred goes back to bed,  
he deftly plucks it off his head.  
His mother switches off the light  
and softly croons, "Good night! Good night!"  
And then, for reasons no one knows,  
Fred's underwear goes on his toes."

By the time I'm finished, Monica is chuckling like crazy and I smile because she's happy.

"Now, now little monkey. Let's go, we have to dress for the Reaping."

"Who wrote all these? THEY'RE SO FUNNY!" giggled Monica.

"Jack Prelutsky."

"P-R-E-L-U-T-S-K-Y?"

"Yes."

"I'll search in the library tomorrow!"

"That's a good girl, now dress up little monkey!"

She giggles and dashes a floor up and I sigh. I plop myself into a black outift matching my hair and eyes, from my father's. It easily goes up my skinny and long legs, full of muscles and strong as pistons. I dress in a black shirt, a black jacket, dark brown sneakers full of who knows what (maybe mud, dung...who knows?). I'm finished before she is, she dashes down in a blue dress and a hair band of mother's. It matches her eyes, her blue eyes.

"C'mon Monica," I say, her legs are long like mine but they're red and tired. "I'll give you a ride."

It's easy enough, I'm 17 and she's 6. I'm strong as a bull and she is light and delicate as a feather. Bright like the sun.

We go quite fast and she smiles for this luxury, not walking. We reach there and she waits with kind Mrs. Jefferson, a kind woman who adopts children and treats them well, my friend George, is one of the 3 adopted. Mrs. Jefferson loves Monica, and since she's so nice, I got her as Monica's guardian when I died.

I go inside the lines and watch as Remelia Jean Evans talks about boring Capitol stuff, then the Reaping, I hold my breath as 2 innocent girls go.

OKAY, one looks like a serial killer or assassin and the other girl looks as determined as a stone wall. I could easily break that stone wall, but the serial killer...OUCH. But, I can manage. Most girls fall for me, because I'm so sleek and cunning. Tall.

Those girls are Joanna Nason which sounds familiar...and Keely Coor. Then I gasp.

"AVARY MAXIN!"

I step up shakily but I gather my courage. My eyes are straight ahead, not looking back. Monica screams behind me and I give her the _MONICA MAXIN, NO_ look and she glares.

"AVE!"

She kicks and storms into the line, a few Peacekeepers come and try to gently get her away but aren't able to because she kicks them in the part and dashes to hug me.

I hold her tight. "Now, now monkey. Go and be obedient."

"I don't want to go off you Ave," she cries softly and I sigh. All my words are loud to hear and silence crawls. Even Nason's eyes soften with sympathy.

The Peacekeeper's drag her away and then she screams as I go up stage.

"AVARY! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! DON'T GO!"

She gives a Peacekeeper a bloody nose to say 'Good-bye!' and kicks all of them to let her free, the last thing I see is the final straw of the Peacekeepers and a loud...

**BAM!**

"MONICA!"

The bullet goes through her brains, and they drag her dead through the dirt like she were a pile of trash. I go up and try not to cry and I don't, but in my eyes, there is pain and loss. A man even nods to me, his eyes reflecting mine.

I am alone.

I WILL WIN THESE GAMES. I WILL BRING THE REBELLION BACK.

"Quite a little sound, wasn't it?" Remelia Jean laughs nervously, she tries to distact. "Any goals Avary, for this Hunger Games?"

I should start my strategy now, a strategy so secret, that I WON'T EVEN tell you.

"Yes," I say simply, she signals me to go on.

"I WILL WIN THESE GAMES. NO MATTER WHAT, I WON'T STOP. I AM THE MOST DETERMINED PERSON EVER, I AM A STONE WALL. BUT I'M NOT ONLY FIGHTING WITH FISTS..."

I pause and look deep into the screens. My eyes look full of water, full of pain, hate, determination, loss and a new thing...bravery.

"I WILL FIGHT WITH WORDS."


	22. District 11 Female: Desaree Tiana

_Credit to sydconn 22! FIRST 11 GIRL! So excited! I hope somebody sends a mini-Rue, that would be cute..._

_ENJOY! :3_

_Not a lot of effort, even if I'm in a good mood, sorry, promise the next person will be amazing._

**District 11 Female: Desaree Tiana**

I sit down in my tiny cabin, sewing a new shirt for winter.

I hate Winter, we work less but in worse conditions. Our bare feet are numb and blue from cold, our faces are pale and with no warmth. Our fingers shake and are covered with ice. Our view is foggy. The land is bare and hard.

Unlike others, I work in a private plantation owned by Missus, Master Norris, Young Veronica and Young Neil. All arrogant, selfish, rude, but rich.

I know that soon, I will need to go to the fields, I'm glad it's summer, even when the floor heats up like coals and I'm steaming.

I sing, it makes me feel good. Music is my favorite thing. I sing an oldie song from some guy called Rascal Flatts.

"DES'REE! DES'REE!"

The voice is thick, old, warm but hurried. I know who it is, Big Ma, the oldest of the plantation and she comes here running.

"Hello Big Ma, what's the matter?" I ask.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE LIKE A JACKASS AND TALK TO ME ALL PROPER YOUNG LADY! Come and help!"

I know her insult wasn't REALLY an insult, for us slaves and workers, bad language was just as common as you would say 'I' or 'you' or 'and.'

"Er, all right," I said putting it down, "but what-?"

I am dragged by her down the street towards rows and rows of morning houses, something baking, somebody sewing, people chatting, children playing, people snoring and men playing cards.

"Mrs. Wilson's having a baby," she mutters.

"Mrs. WILSON?!" I exclaim. "This must be her 8th!"

"Her _9th,"_ she corrected snorting. "And nobody except you or Mrs. Meadow has 'the time' to help. Disgusting."

"Mrs. Meadow," I say softly. Her daughter Rue got killed in the 74th Hunger Games, pre-rebellion. She's been quite sad since. When she died, I SWEAR her cries could be heard from District 12. Seriously.

But I don't judge her, the girl was an angel. I liked her myself.

"Yes girl, now shut up and go with me. WALK FASTER!"

Maybe the old DO turn more cranky.

We go into a wooden house where cries could be heard. Mrs. Meadow is talking to the children and smiling. Her children are with her, playing with Mrs. Wilson's except for the older ones, Terry and Joe, who are 'too cool' to play with them.

Mrs. Meadow smiles at me and I smile back. The kids go to the yard and finally Mrs. Meadow says:

"Hello Desaree, how are you doing?"

"Quite well, thank you Mrs. Meadow," I said, I didn't ask her back, I already knew the answer.

"Er...where's Mr. Wilson?" I asked looking around.

"In the fields." Mrs. Meadow got up, she was a pretty lady, in her mid-30's with smooth chocolate skin, really dark brown eyes the color of dark chocolate and slightly curly haired tied back by a hair band made of strips of old clothing. She was wearing a slightly tattered blue dress and slightly ripped sandals. "Mr. Wilson couldn't stay with his wife."

"That's sad," I whisper before Big Ma instructs us to look for materials.

"AGNES must have something in this house," she looked around, "AND she must have a garden, small at least. Melody, would you go see if they're any essential herbs?"

"Of course Big Ma," says Mrs. Meadow, and she went outside with a shovel, a small bag and a few stones.

"You girl, come with me, we're going inside," Big Ma ordered to me.

The truth is, that I was pretty scared. I had never seen a woman giving birth and I have never actually met Mrs. Wilson. And the fact that one day I will be like her. Plus, it also reminds of my...mother.

She died when I was 5, with my dad and big sister Sorrel, 13. Well, she was sold to somebody and who knows where and 5 days later, the buyer told our Missus of her death and do you know what she did? She just shrugged and went on. But we cried, me and Sorrel the most.

Marygold Tiana WAS a very popular person, and Melody Meadow's (Rue's mom) best friend.

My dad died of dehydration and whipping, he was sneaking some food for the young 'uns and then he got discovered. He was whipped 50 times and then with the HEAT of the summer, he just died. Sorrel, 5 years ago in the rebellion, she disguised herself as a spy and exploded in a bomb (**AN: One of the bombs that killed Maudlin's dad/mom!)**

Maybe she survived, maybe not.

We go inside the bedroom and I almost want to shriek and cover my eyes.

It was just horrid, the bedsheets were all twisted and bloody red, it spilled on the floor. LOUD, LOUD AND VERY LOUD screams, wails and shrieks came from Mrs. Wilson. She looked bad, her face was red and scrunched up like a sour lemon, her face was tangled with hairs, boogers, tears and other things. Her legs and arms were twisted.

"AGNES!" screamed Big Ma, she rushed toward her. "Agnes, Agnes, I'm here, with Melody and you know Desire, right?"

"It's Desaree," I said.

"Yeah, sorry, _Desaree Tiana."_

Mrs. Wilson bit her lip and her face went less red. She was relaxing, breathing out and in, out and in and then, she looked at me, like a wild animal, about to be eaten.

"Hello Mrs. Wilson," I say softly, "we'll-we'll clean you up, and your baby will come out nice, and healthy!"

She nodded but she still looked scared.

"First Agnes, we'll get you out of here, Melody's preparing a few of her famous herbs from your garden, is that all right? Sure it is. Then we'll clean everything up, that's your job Desaree and then she'll a nice meal for your kids. They won't come, then we'll perform. Now, stay VERY STILL AGNES."

Big Ma slowly grabbed her head and upper body and ushered me to carry her hips and down. I did as I was told and Mrs. Wilson started screaming and wiggling. After 5 minutes of wild moving, we put her down on a nice, clean white mat on the floor. She relaxed.

God woman, stop wriggling like worm!

But I don't judge her, maybe she's in a lot of pain.

I grab the sheets and bloody dress outside to clean and scrub. I clean and clean and clean, knowing that my free-time will be over in 2 hours and I'll be going to the fields. But I don't mind. I hang the sheets and dress to dry and hop inside.

Mrs. Meadow has finished her potions and juices and has entered.

"Hello Agnes! How are you?"

Mrs. Wilson manages to half-choke and croak: "Not so good right now Melody."

"I thought so, I'll cure you up. I'm not going to make you entirely painless, but it'll take a nice amount off."

She grabbed one of her juices, a purple-ish green drink and slowly poured it down her mouth. Mrs. Wilson looked afraid at first, but then drank it. I mean, purple and green drinks? Weird and GROSS. But slowly Mrs. Wilson's skin returned to it's usual dark brown and her eyes shone again. She could talk now.

"Thank you Melody, if I had the money, I would buy a dozen of those!"

Mrs. Meadow smiles and she looks at Big Ma.

"I'll pour some lotions, would you do massage before she gives birth, I heard it's a good technique."

Big Ma massages Mrs. Wilson while Mrs. Meadow does her things, I go into the kitchen to serve the kids. It's 14 portions, so it's pretty hard. I grab the materials, and start cooking. Finally, lunch is finished and the kids come and , cheese and bread, good for District 11.

It's 1:30 minutes before my free-time ends.

"I have to go!" I tell them. Big Ma shakes her head.

"Nuh-uh, you're staying HEE-UH. You've done a lot, come watch the birth."

After a difficult of pushing, pouring water, herbs, encouraging her, using a knife sometimes, a baby boy comes out healthy into the world.

"What do you think Mrs. Wilson?" I smile. "Isn't he cute? What name are you going to put for him?"

She thought for awhile. "Yeah, I suppose he's pretty cute. I'll name him...Jesus, Jesus Homer Wilson."

So then, the kids scrambled to catch a glimpse of Jesus Homer Wilson. HE WAS cute, a small thing with a tuft of black hair and brown skin.

Rosmera Wilson, the eldest daughter (the 3rd oldest in the Wilson kids) said: "Aww! Mama, he is BEAUTIFUL!"

In the corner, Mrs. Wilson, Big Ma and Melody Meadow were discussing something before I left.

"Agnes!" exclaimed Mrs. Meadow.

"I have to, too many children, I can't feed them all Melody, you know it," replied Mrs. Wilson softly.

"But Agnes, he's a life. You can't just throw him away, the District WILL give you some food when you have him."

"I know it's right, I know it. I'll do it, but I can't, I really can't anymore. Almost all of my children are WORKING. I'm sorry Melody, Big Ma."

She looked out of the window when the kids tried to make her see Jesus' face.

One day, when Jesus is big, about my age or 14 and I am an adult. I will tell him just like Big Ma does to us:

"Jesus Homer Wilson, I WAS THERE when you were born. Cutest bundle in sight!"

What I WON'T tell him is that after he was born, his mom wanted to throw him away in the streets and didn't look at him when he was born.

I'm out of the fields!

I walk out, sweating and gasping for clean air. You won't believe what can happen in 6 hours! Little Jimmy twisted his leg, we killed a bird, we planted, planted, harvested, harvested, pulled and pulled, ran around, delivered things and killed another bird, Georgianna got a blood nose from a fall, women got in a fight, the new caller called us to lunch late, somebody got whupped...

Ah, the normal.

Suddenly, I see a familiar face walking back home. His face is harsh and twisted, sweating like all of us, but he stands out to me. His eyes are always in a glare these days.

It's Tyrone Thorns.

The Thorn brothers, were Tristan Thorns, Tyrone Thorns and...Thresh Thorns. _The _Thresh Thorns, the one who died in the pre-rebellion Hunger Games, like Rue.

I admit, I DO sort of have a crush on him, he's 16, handsome, hardworking but these days, he NEVERS smiles. He loved his little brother, Thresh, like a worm loves the ground, like a bird loves the sky.

He disappears from the crowd, and I decide to follow him. He's so lonely sometimes, my hazel eyes follow him and soon we're in the Forbidden Forest, I know I could get killed but I still chase him. Soon he's out of my sight and I turn my head, for a trace of him, so that I don't get lost when I hear a harsh voice snap:

"Okay, why you following me?"

It's Tyrone, his arms are tight around his chest and he looks at me, questioning.

"I-I-just wanted to know where you went, you're so lonely and you-"

"Do YOU really want to know where I go?" he asks and I nod, making him sigh.

"FINE, come with me, and silently, don't get us caught."

We go down a trail, and I gasped. We were in a slight cliff, a crystal blue river and there were so many trees near the water, you could jump inside the river without drowning, just pull on a sturdy branch.

In very crooked letters, it said: _**DOUBLE T! TY AND THRESH'S PLACE! SHOO!**_

I smiled and Tyrone let a small one sneak out too, but shut it inmediately.

He said dreamily, "Me and Thresh used to play here when we were young...it-it reminds of the old times."

I sigh too, I stare at the beautiful forest and river beneath us and I breath in for the first time, then I look at Tyrone.

"Do you know how to swim?"

"Yeah."

"Not many of us can swim."

"I know."

This is probably the LONGEST conversation I've ever had with Tyrone.

"Can you swim?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh, how did you learn?"

"My father, he dug a small hole in our yard and he teached me how to paddle. But it dried up and soon we put all of our fertilizer there."

"Hmm..."

Suddenly, I feel a push from behind and I dive into the water.

Fresh, clear like I've always remember, I forget my anger and I...laugh! I giggle and giggle like a 5 year old and from above, Tyrone chuckles. He tries to hold back but can't. When he smiles, he's beautiful. He shines more than the sun and his chuckles ring.

"You sure can swim! More like a chicken to me!" he chuckles. He jumps down next to me and we splash each other wet.

We swim around and throw each other those small, smooth stones and see who can throw it far. We just...relax.

"Oh lord, the Reaping!" I exclaim suddenly remembering. "Hurry, let's get out of here!"

He jumps on a branch and starts to climb up and he rolls his eyes. "YOU CAN'T CLIMB? Fine, hop up."

His strength is remarkable, his muscles burn and move under me as I am pulled up and we secretly go back to my house.

"You know, nobody knows of our secret place except Thresh and me," he whispered.

"I'm honored."

"You should, er...Desaree?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that, that was the most fun thing I had in ages?"

"Really? Being with me?"

"Yeah and er...Desaree, if we had the chance..."

"YES?"

We're at the back of my house and I open the door to enter before he says:

"Would you do that again with me?"

And of course, I say yes.

We stand here, waiting for doom.

Calixia Purplelips has finished her speech and then she starts the Reaping, her cold mouth painted with a thick layer of purple lipstick curls into a smile.

"The moment you were waiting for ladies and gentlemen! The Reaping."

Silence crawls into our minds, in this moment, I picture tiny Rue being chosen, her tiny steps barely audible as she went up. She was delicate and her face expressed no feeling whatsoever, but it was sad. Sad and soft, a combination making misery. I saw her looking at me, she was digging for something...hope.

WHY hadn't I volunteered for her? WHY had I let her go? Let her die...

I see hard Thresh, cold and strong go up the stage, his gigantic feet echoing across the District. His face in a glare never moving, never crying. Hard and brave. Nobody dared move, and as much as Tyrone loved him, HE, himself was frozen in time.

I won't let anybody suffer that.

"ANNA TREELIMB!"

A sob escapes a from somewhere and when I see the girl, I gasp. She's not brown-skinned like us, she's pale as the moon, her veins are transparent, her eyes delicate like glass, suddenly she coughs, then she wheezes, and then she starts coughing blood and phlegm. Peacekeepers rush to attend her and something appears in my mind.

It's Rue.

She's beautiful, dressed in white with a halo on her head, she's in the godly heavens smiling in my head.

"Hello Desaree," she says softly. "I don't want another girl my age, it would be nice company, but I don't want her to suffer. Do it Desaree, you can do it."

I see into the glassy eyes of the girl, and I see Rue's eyes.

I have to do it.

Not again, not again, I won't let anyone slip off again.

This girl has pneumonia, she won't stand a chance in the wild weather of the Arena, the polluted air of the Capitol...no.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

Everybody stands shocked, in the last 5 years, NOBODY has ever volunteered.

Which means I'm the first.

Purplelips smiles, "WON-DER-FUL! A volunteer! C'mon up honey, what's your name?"

"Desaree Tiana," I say.

"Very well Desire! We'll now see who your lucky partners are going to be!"

Lucky? PFT, Lucky my butt.

"It's not Desire," I mutter under my breath, "it's Desaree."

But she doesn't hear and continues babbling.

I look out into the sky, it's afternoon so it's pretty calm and since nobody's in the fields, there's a sudden silence. And I like it like that, a ruffling breeze comes with a handful of leaves. A soft familiar voice said:

"You can do it Desaree, you aren't alone. I'll help you, at every step of the way. I'll send you messages too. Have faith Desaree, have hope."

I wasn't scared about talking to dead people anymore, Rue...she was an angel sent from God, she was no creepy ghost.

"I'll win Rue," I replied in my head. "For you, for every dead. For Thresh. I'll win, I'll show them what District 11 has to see. I'll kill them all."

"Oh, you must not! If you do kill any from District 12, I feel I will owe Katniss too much. She was a lovely person Desaree, she may look harsh but has a heart as warm as butter. I could feel it."

Then, I see something, a bird, a pure white dove fly with it's wings outstretched and it's pebble black eyes looking at me intensely. It cooes softly and I smile.

This is Rue's message of hope.

This is my secret weapon, Rue, she will help me, she will give me hope.

Hope is the key to win for me.

_Sorry, not my best, but I think the end is meaningful enough._

_I mean, WHO DOESN'T love or miss our dear Rue?_


	23. District 3 Male: Calvex Copperdeen

_School is at it's end soon! No more work! Yay!_

_But I'm going to miss it, and one of my teachers is leaving... :( :( :(_

_I'm going to miss her too, well anyways, sorry for not writing anything so long, I had lots of final projects, so here is..._

**District 3 Male: Calvex Copperdeen**

"Vex!"

"HMM! HUH-HM, HMM, HMM!"

"VE-EX!"

My hands feel like rubber, my eyes are shut close with glue and impossible to open, and my brain is slowly starting up the usual daily system. I'm finally able to open my mouth completely instead of the muffled mumbles and yawn.

"WHAT?" I snap.

"Aunt says that she needs to go to work early today and she can't go with me to buy my supplies."

"SO?"

I glare at her as I sit up in my bed, rubbing my eyes open and watching as my little sister, Electra-Ivory with her ash blonde hair, pale skin and brown eyes, smiling at me and creating dimples.

"You know the way to the store, you know," I say to her. "It's not like you just came here."

"FINE," she said, "I'll go out, at 6 a.m. in the morning, get kidnapped by some random guy and become a-"

"ALL RIGHT, I'm going with you," I said exasperately as I threw away the covers and folded them neatly. I'm pretty over-protective my little 11 year old sis and I'm going to protect her ALL the way.

Electra smiles in a triumphant, smug way and waves at me.

"See you at the dining room, hurry up!"

I dress in my clothes, a simple white shirt and dark brown pants and I also slip into my black sneakers and then I go to the bathroom to wash my face, teeth and then do my hair.

My hair is pretty long, it's actually shoulder length so I normally tie it up. I take my time to braid and then part my bangs in the middle so that they frame my face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, I leave a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna, which is pretty cool, huh?

I go down and smell breakfast, fresh milk and blueberry muffins which are warm, buttery and sweet.

My cousins, Voltage who is 9; and my twin ones or Tech and Cordin, who are 12; are already gobbling out their ration of their muffins. Mine are on the table, standing there as if to say: _Eat me! Eat me!_

I sit down and do, I gobble it up as my sister grumbled impatiently.

"HU-RRY UP! Oh, please do Vex!"

"I know, I know, but I'm eating," I snapped back and kept eating my delicious breakfast. After I finish I go with her outside and dropping the boys at poor Mrs. Stewart who can barely feed her 9 daughters.

"WHY do you need me to go?"

"Tomorrow is my first day of Middle School, VEX! I AM SUPER-DUPER EXCITED!" she exclaimed, "I heard we're going to get to change classes and not sit in one bored...PLUS! They are going to have lockers!"

"Big deal," I said, "I'm going to High School."

"I heard it's boring."

"Whatever, are you SURE it's not some other reason?" I said smiling at her.

She blushed, "Er...no, don't be dumb Vex. I'm not a love- (SQUEALS OUT LIKE A CRAZY BIRD WITH A HOARSE THROAT) QUICK, HIDE ME!"

"All right, I guess?" I said as she huddles behind me. My sister has a crush on this boy and she like, freaks out whenever she sees him and stuff. It's dumb.

"C'MON," I urged as we went inside into shop. We bought her supplies, a brand new yellow lock, a backpack, a few pencils, notebooks, and whatnot. Then we bought a bag of mints with the rest to share with my cousins.

When we came back home with my cousins saying: "JESUS VEX, YOU'RE THE BEST!"

They love mint, and it makes them SUPER-DUPER-UPER hyper.

I go into my study to do my new project, a robot that can be all terrain, can shoot stuff out of a hole and turn itself into something or to camouflage itself.

People say I'm a thick-headed and slow person but the truth is that I'm pretty smart, okay...REALLY smart, smart as in some oldie dude Albert Einstein. Smarter than him even. I'm just too shy to actually say that...I'm not that kind of person.

Elly-Ivy says that I am WAY better at machines than with people, and she's right.

But 1/3 of District 3 citizens are like that, we are all good with machines, smart and agile with our hands. We find use in them and we're fast thinkers. It surprises me why we used to have so little Victors or why we weren't invited to be Careers.

Anyways, I start working, I cling and change systems, I put things in and out, I stick them in and try it many times until I'm pretty close and I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Vex," says my Aunt Leny, "are you finished yet?"

"Almost."

She sighed. "Your mother would be proud."

That gives me a couple of tears in my eyes, my mother...I loved her so much and she had to die because of some stupid, contagious illness in her work. She was where I found comfort and warmth, when she craddled me and kissed me when I got hurt or cried. And she had to leave, like father, but I never met him, and I don't care what happens to him.

"I guess."

"Vex, it's the Reaping soon."

"Oh, can't I just stay like THIS?"

She chuckles, "VEX! Look at yourself, take a bath at least!"

After she leaves I look at myself, I'm full of different stains, smudged with oil and my whole face and hands are full of dust and other weird things.

I take a bath, get a nice batch of clothes and then I just go with my family to the cruel Reaping where almost nobody gets a chance. This year is going to be violent, 52 people and only 1 alive, it used to be only 24 and now it's 52.

Crap.

I line up as always and Voltage fumbles nervously next to Aunt Leny, next year is his first and it's a bad thought, knowing that he will soon have an opportunity to die.

Amanda Cresthallow comes and she smiles at us, says her usual, useless blabber and then the Reaping starts. She goes towards a mixed bowl and gets a strip.

"LET'S WELCOME CASSIE SIERRA OLIVER!"

A girl about 14 goes up instead to volunteer, that's reasonable, everybody knows the 'Crippled House' as we all call them. No mother, harsh father, crippled and half-blind sister, schizophrenic and ADHD brother and the only sane one, Ashes Oliver.

She goes up and I frown, she looks utterly confident right now but I know she'll have to erase that look in her face when she sees the Careers.

Then she picks another name and I feel like my eyeballs just fell out.

"CALVEX COPPERDEEN!"

My feet feel sluggish, I can barely hear anything...not even Elly-Ivy's high-pitched screams and shrieks for me while I go up, I'm in a bad mood.

I'm going to die.

I go next to Ashes and I feel like the world has suddenly turned into a black and red void, evil and empty at the same time. Hopeless.

Gray clouds cover us while Cresthallow keeps on talking like it's the brightest day in the world and suddenly, a great bolt of lightning dashes down into the ground.

Ashes blinks and almost falls backwards in shock, everybody shifts a bit uncomfortably and Cresthallow nearly faints with fear, her knees are shaking and she manages a weak, but not convincing smile. But my eyes brightened, my sister used to call me Storm Boy. Because I wasn't scared of anything, really.

I embraced fears, and I fought them. I loved storms too, even when my sister thought it was a giant, screaming and attacking District 3, but I loved it. I love how the lightning surged and crackled, what a fantastic gray the sky was in and how the rain dropped gently in a majestic and elegant way. How they slid down in my window. But I loved the rainbows that came afterwards.

I know.

Lightning and fear will save me, a startling combination and from that little moment...

Storm Fighter was born.


	24. District 2 Female: Bella Cox

_Sorry for no credits last time, Vex was from: Guest_

_Bella is from: Heartstohearts123_

_Really like all of the tributes coming! Reviews help A LOT too! _

_Oh, and I invented a few things too, sorry._

_OH! AND I'M GRADUATING SOON! YAY! _

**District 2 Female: Bella Cox**

Some people say, that when you've lost a sense then some others grow sharper and help you more. Like if you're deaf, your eyesight is clearer and your ears are keener and sharper...and that's right.

My mom is blind, one eye got infected and it spread all over the place until it reached the other eye and before we could do anything, she could not see at all. But she really isn't disabled, OF COURSE, I have to be her personal guide while my father is lounging at his job but I really don't mind. My mother can see things with her other senses. She hears the small waterfall near our house and she feels how cool and fresh the water is.

But she needs a bit of help sometimes.

I HAVE to wake up earlier than her, so that when she needs help, my own eyes aren't groggy and stuff. I tie my dark hair in a ponytail and hop down the stairs and my dark eyes bright and ready.

I make breakfast, chamomile tea since it's her favorite type of tea, toast with jam, a few strips of bacon and an egg. I usually don't cook much since I'm horrible but I'm determined to do it today...The Reaping. My brother Travis, he got Reaped when he was 13 and my mom was heartbrokened when he died. I HATE DISTRICT 10 ever since, we all do.

"BELLA!"

I go up the stairs as I set down the steaming plates and open the door to my parents' bedroom. It's a large room with yellow walls, a long brown table, a white flowered bed, and a white marble bathroom.

Well, having your father as a Peacekeeper is always an advantage.

"Yes mother?"

"Can you find me that black dress? The one with diamonds and daggers?"

"Of course mother," I say and I search her gigantic wardrobe, after I find the dress, I find her a pair of matching shoes and then I lead her downstairs after she dresses.

After we talk and finish our delicious breakfast, I get into the car and on the wheel, with mother next to me. I naturally had to learn how to drive since it was the fastest way of transportation around here AND we couldn't risk mother crashing against some other angry person.

I drive us to my mother's flower shop, it's a bright place painted with purple and deep pink walls and written in cursive in front of the door:

_Magnolia's Flower Emporium_

My mother loves that shop, she has tables and tables full of flowers and a bright silver counter. She has arrangements and flowers and so much more! As my mother sits down, I go around smelling things. Roses, lilies, daffodils, tulips, baby breaths, sunflowers, until I reach my second name...Begonia.

Isabella Begonia Cox, that's my name and I'm proud of it.

A few clients come in, chat with my mom and I do some flower arrangements, all is peaceful and the sweet aroma still hangs in the air as we leave the shop to go back home.

In the streets, I see a huge crowd of laughing and cheering men, wild-looking women and grinning children who don't know what is happening.

"20 WHIPS FOR STEALING!"

"MORE!" the men shout.

"10 WHIPS FOR TRYING TO ESCAPE!"

"PUNISHMENT!" shouted a few rough-looking woman.

"10 WHIPS FOR LYING!"

"MORE, MORE, MORE!" the people shout and the children giggle, not knowing what is ACTUALLY happening, just glad to be in the crowd. But I'm also disgusted, because one of the voices in the chanting, is mine.

They say I'm a cold hearted freak.

And that's mostly true.

But my spine freezes when I hear the voice saying the number of whips, the one who is currently whipping a straggly, old man who is begging for mercy because...

that's my father.

Mother also looks a bit tense and turns to the sound of the screaming, after 30 whips the man cries and the gasps for a final breath and crumbles to the ground, scars opening, blood gushing out and his flesh shiny red.

He is dead.

I usher my mother into our house and she sighs as she cleans her dress again, I hear her say in the bathroom:

"Murder. Blood. I must clean myself, to clean myself of those sins..."

My father comes back, his teeth gleaming in a wide smile and in a great hug.

"BELLA!"

"Father," I say not so enthusiastically, I know what he's going to say. I'm just sick of him repeating the same thing since I was eligible.

"TODAY'S THE DAY! YOU'RE GOING TO VOLUNTEER!"

"That's right," I mutter.

"AREN'T YOU EXCITED? YOU'LL BRING GLORY TO OUR FAMILY! PRIDE!"

"Yeah," I mutter.

After he changes clothing, we wait for our mother to dress in her clothing again and with my guidance comes down the stairs.

"MY DARLING MAGNOLIA!" exclaims father. He booms a lot you know, he talks loudly and he's not afraid of anything...I got that too. I'm fearless, I'm brave.

"Hello Arthur," smiles my mother hugging him. "Good day at work?"

He grins back. " Excellent, found a man doing several sins at once...a good punishment indeed!"

That's my father, blood-thirsty and cold hearted and I have to admit...

I got that too.

"All right Bella," my father says turning into the strict, evil and harsh father mode as we walk down the streets, his hand on mother's, "you know what to do, don't let anybody get a chance, say your full name-"

"Loudly and clearly so that everybody can hear me," I say, I'm excited...I'm ready and I'm going to win these games, it's certain. Everybody will know who I am, Isabella Cox.

"Good girl, before the games..."

"Team up with fellow Careers, get to know them and think of a game strategy."

"Excellent honey, in the Cornucopia..."

"Go fast and don't look back. Grab a sword or two and start killing everybody who is not one of your allies and don't stop."

"Those lessons were worth it, in the middle of games?"

"Offer my allies to take watch, they agree and sleep because they trust me. Then I kill then mercilessly and I have no competition left."

"And then?"

"Kill the rest of the weaklings left."

"Perfect, final two?"

"Be swift, sly and cunning, kill the person left and then lift my hands in the air and I bellow my name as loud as I can holding my bloody sword or weapon. Then I'm transported back as a hero."

"ARTHUR," mother says, "aren't you getting Bella too nervous?"

"It's neccessary dear," my father says lovingly. It's our luck that father actually loves mother, even if she's blind.

We reach the Reaping and Jacqueline Glitterhat smiles and talks about the Hunger Games, mixes the bowls and then...

"FELIX HARM-!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" screams a boy who I immediately recognize. "I VOLUNTEER!"

It's Vano Hart, best male in the training center and his whole family (sister and father) were Victors before him.

But I am better.

At what?

At everything.

He introduces his arrogant self in the stage and then Glitterhat says:

"TIANA BLOCK-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I bellow like my father said, "I VOLUNTEER!"

As I go up I can see Vano's eyes scanning me, of course he knows me as well as I know him, I _am_ the best female in the training center and we've fought a few times.

After I present myself, then I smile to the crowd and to the Capitol cameras.

The Capitol is lucky, why? 'Cause they have me. I will bring them the BEST Hunger Games ever, I will make their eyes shine with awe and I will make them cheer for me at every single stage. Make them scream. Make them cry.

I will entertain them like nobody.

I will win and make them remember me.

I am the Center of Attention.

I am the Entertainer.


	25. A SNEAK PEAK OF THE 80TH HUNGER GAMES

_Needed inspiration, here's something pretty cool..the next person is Marisa so you'll get to know her better too. I think I told too much here but whatever._

**SNEAK PEAK OF THE GAMES!**

THERESA'S POV:

My legs are bright red as I sit down and observe how thin and toned they are, the legs the Capitol ladies would absolutely want. Waxed, thin, strong and a perfect tanned tone.

But now they're scarred, bleeding and blistering as I see them right now, I grab one of those creams I stole from District 8 and rubbed it on my bloody legs. I've been running for a very long time and I'm sweating.

I look at the water, it's so cool and fresh, full of life as fish swim around happily and move swiftly through the river currents. Were they artificial? Like everything else?

I sigh, the waters are crystal blue, so..._azul. _

Azul.

I cover my eyes so that I don't sob anymore, my dear friend, my companion, and my saviour. The one who wasn't afraid of anything, who punched problems back, who had a strong heart...I still remember her last words.

_She smiles at me, her eyes are bloodshot and slightly wet, slowly fluttering shut but she keeps blinking them open, trying to see me for the last time. Her teeth gleam in the faint sunshine and she gasps for some air and says:_

_"Terri, nobody cares about me...you have a team back home, a family and so many friends. I would never forgive myself if I had to kill you. There's no purpose on going back home, I'd become a mentor and watch more kids die...it's pure misery. Terri, do me the favor of going on, living on and never forgetting me. Thank you for being my only friend."_

I'm sick and tired of these deaths, of the Careers, of the Pyro Pirates, I'll seek revenge on the person who killed Azul but now, I have to keep some things straight.

A boy and a girl are guarding the Pyro Palace, or a little hut made of pieces of palm trees and wood, they are chatting nervously when I throw a spear at the boy and his eyes widen as it hits his side and he growls.

The girl glares and throws 3 knives at a time, I easily dodge the first one towards my arm, the second towards my chest but the third hits my leg at the same time and I cry in pain.

The boy coughs some blood out and the girl looks slightly worried but looks at me with furious eyes.

I throw another spear at the girl and it hits her arm, first it's nothing and she's able to throw another knife at me which does hit my ankle (making me cry again) but then she clutches her arm in pain because it's poisoned and puffing green with white pus coming out.

Then I go as sly as a fox near her and I slit her throat and her head falls down and the boy cries choking:

"MARISA!"

Then his eyes flutter shut just like Azul's did and I gulp, the 2 cannons boom in the air and I can see a few figures coming towards me.

I run as far as I can desperately and throw water into the Pyro Palace, and after my leg is cut by one of the wild Pirates, I hear...


	26. District 5 Female 2: Marisa Kaily

_Hello! I think I'm running out of tributes, only a couple left..._

_SO WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE SUBMIT SOME MORE?_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_P.S: I would also like to thank everybody else who has supported this fanfic for so long and reviewed it, reviews mean A LOT to me..._

**District 5 Female 2: Marisa Kaily **

"And after I slash their throat out like this, I would pull out their eyes and crush them against something hard and hold them up in the air-Mari, are you hearing me?"

Whoever knew how 3 year old's could be SO VIOLENT?

When _I _was 3 years old, I was a young and happy girl who loved to hear lullabies and play in the flower fields. The one who liked to play with dolls and to run around. The girl who loved to climb trees and tickling people. The one who laughed all day. The one who had a laugh like ringing bells and a smile that was as bright as the sun.

But I was also the girl, who watched her mother die in front of her eyes, the one who saw her dear and sweet mother in pain, the one who cried for 3 weeks straight, and the one who was left with her father alone for the next 11 years. The one who was never the same...

"Yes Caroline," I mutter exasperated, "I'm listening."

"That will get you so many sponsors Carol!" sighed Jocelyn. "I think my dress would be a nice light mahogany color, with a V-neck and lots of black diamonds! And maybe long-sleeved...yes, that's it but the rim has to be full of jewels, crystals preferably."

Caroline and Evangeline clapped and squealed in excitement while nodding.

Today I was stuck here babysitting the Trement sisters, who were totally blood-thirsty, Hunger Games addicted and maniac female triplets: Caroline, Jocelyn and Evangeline.

You could've thought of them like Careers.

"Mari," asked Evangeline softly, "why aren't we Careers?"

I caught a liking with Evangeline, yeah, she's blood-thirsty, Hunger Games addicted, merciless and cold but there is some baby features still in her. Innocence, shyness, cuteness, sweetness and well, it reminds me of me when I was young, before my mother's death.

The truth is that the Trement triplets' parents encourage them to see hope beyond the games because well, NONE OF US stand a chance. It's better to encourage kids than to tell them they're going to die. Also, it's easy to talk about the Hunger Gamesthan to do things and the Hunger Games aren't easy...at all.

"Because sweet heart," I replied after thinking a bit for a simple kiddy response, "they don't think we're good enough to join them."

"Then that's just pure bull****!" exclaimed Caroline and I raised my eyebrows, slightly surprised.

Who knows what parents teach kids these days.

"That's right!" said Evangeline making me jump. "We're WAY too good for them, they think they're so great 'cause the Capitol favores them, don't they?"

"Yeah Evie, mostly those District 1 people," said Caroline rolling her eyes, "because they make those fashion stuff and jewels and those Capitol people are fashion addicts...just like mom says about District 1's, they're: 'all fluff and no stuff.'"

The girls nod in approval and giggle, and Jocelyn says between giggles: "I KNO-OW! I swear their heads are emptier than nuts."

"Or tennis balls," said Evangeline bringing more giggles.

I look at the clock to see how many hours or most preferably, minutes I had left to finish this misery. I mean, spending 3 hours taking care of 3 blood-thirsty, cold and maniac triplet little girls while hearing them say some very un-childish, disturbing and bloody thoughts isn't very interesting.

Well, actually, it IS, 'cause maybe it will help me if I get chosen which I hope not, finally the grandfather clocks sound 12 o'clock at the same time as the doorbell rings. The Trements are VERY punctual chaps.

I open the door and after the Trements (George and Barbara) pay me, I head down to my house skipping happily out of babysitting misery.

For the first time in years, I see my father home (HOME!) smoking a pipe, reading the newspaper and leaning on our only armchair.

"Mornin' Marisa," 20 minutes after he realized I was alive.

I'm sorta lucky, my dad is not a depressed man who not only smokes, eats, sleeps and cries all day long for my mother. Nope, he kept on working and distracted himself from his sadness. But I still feel that I want him to see me, to notice me and sometimes, I want to tell him:

_DAD! I'M HERE! I'M ALIVE! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER, NOT EVERYTHING IS LOST!_

"Hello father," I say as I sit down next to him trying to spike up a conversation, "what are you reading?"

"It's the Reaping today Marisa," he says gravely, and looks at me with serious but scared gray eyes, "Mari...you know what?"

"What?"

"You're qualified for the Hunger Games."

"I know."

"I don't want you to go," he said hugging me and holding me tight for a long time, it was a bittersweet moment, bitter because of the cause and sweet because he hasn't hugged me for 11 years. I'm silent.

"So what's the article?" I say breaking from the hug.

He coughs, "President Snow is retiring from his post as president."

Holy guacamole! President Snow is going to stop being president? I COULD SING!

"Also, since his son has died in this late rebellion-"

Correction, I COULD SING _AND _DANCE!

"-the new president will be Esmeralda Snow, his granddaughter."

Correction, I could fall of a cliff right now.

I heard that Esmeralda Snow, who just turned 21 this year is 500 times more brutal, blood-thirsty, cold, possesive, bossy, cruel, merciless, and violent than her grandfather and that almost seemed impossible to me. I could see next year's first newspaper post right now.

R.I.P. PANEM: 19990000-19990080 **(AN: I'M NOT SURE WHEN PANEM WAS CREATED, THESE ARE JUST RANDOM NUMBERS)**

"What misery," I mutter and my father sighs near tears.

"Nothing in this world is fair, Marisa...NOTHING."

We both know what this means... death is a cruel and unfair thing, it drags love ones as easily as you can move your fingers. It is cold and doesn't have any feelings. It doesn't care. It only takes...

We hear a steaming sound and it turns out that my father cooked my favorite meal...noodles! Mmm...tasty.

We slurp our hot noodles noisily and I eat slowly to taste the flavor, we barely get such great things to eat and since mother's death...noodles have never tasted the same ever again.

Then we change into our Reaping outfits, I get into a brown dress that reaches below my knees and is a bit ripped, a pair of white sandals (with the soles peeling off) and I combed my hair down into a smooth hair waterfall.

My dad and I walk down the road to the plaza for the Reaping, and I can't help but tremble...what if I get chosen? What if I die in an embrassing way? What if I'm the first to die?

Forget it Mari.

As we do the usual procedures and then line up I sigh and look up at the clear blue sky, would it be clear after this Reaping?

The Capitol representative whose name I think was: SERENDIPITILIANIS IMAGOENGINIA CATTERFOLTRIT.

Okay, that woman was a complete WEIRDO, just look at her name! The first name was more than 12 letters long! Her appearance was even more hideous, neon green hair that was puffed like cotton candy, a weird combination of kaleidoscope and purple eyes (kaleipurple eyes?) and she was slightly plumb with thick, fat bright yellow lips.

She talks about the Reaping, Hunger Games, failed rebellions, etc. and etc. until we finally get to the Reaping.

Two kids get chosen, a girl that looks like a ghost 'cause she's deadly pale and a boy that looks utterly confident and keeps rubbing his hand like they're like diamonds or something but he looks friendlier.

Then Fat Green says:

"PAULINE VERMONT!"

A frail, skinny and pale girl stands in her place, she's shocked and her eyes widen in disbelief, yes, she knows the truth...that she's going to die soon. Her knees shake and she slightly buckles, a mound of yellowish liquid forms on the floor beneath her. She couldn't have been more than 10.

Stupidly, I say:

"I volunteer."

It's not loud or confident like the Careers but it's more like a whisper, like if I was saying a very important secret to somebody equally important.

Fat Green claps.

"EXCELLENT! Come on dear!"

I go up and present myself, my dad has already blacked out on the spot and wasn't waking up even as the ice water was dropped on him, he was taken to the hospital for extreme shock and worry.

The girl or Pauline sighs in relief and faints on the spot while I stand next to the boy, Andrew or Axel or Almond? I'm not sure but he smiles at me weakly.

"That was brave."

"Thanks," I say back, "I'm Marisa."

"Ashby, call me Ash."

"Call me Mari."

"Want to be my ally? I know it's too early to make them but I'm afraid nobody will want me."

"Likewise. Sure, I'll be your ally!"

So far, so good.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. THE BEST idea...I would make a group, a group that will rival the Careers and smash them. We would take over the arena, be the kings and it would all start with this faithful boy, Ashby or Ash. I'm going to be friends with everybody, flirt with every boy, be nice to every girl, and shine. I will be noticed.

I will rise.

I am the Social Butterfly, here I come!


	27. District 12 Male: Axolotl Baron

_This name is so exotic! Axolotl, axolotl, axolot..._

_Well, thanks to the people who have been giving me more characters...THANK YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!_

_Now, what I need is..._

_1: NONE_

_2: MALE, FEMALE_

_3: MALE, FEMALE_

_4: MALE_

_5: MALE_

_6: FEMALE, MALE, FEMALE, MALE [HELP!]_

_7: MALE_

_8: FEMALE, MALE, _

_9: FEMALE, MALE, FEMALE, MALE[HELP!]_

_10: NONE_

_11: MALE_

_12: MALE, FEMALE_

_13: MALE, FEMALE_

_I may have forgotten a few, but I'll count you in. Thanks people! And please help District 6 and 9! _

**District 12 Male: Axolotl Baron**

"MOM!"

"Axolotl, just this nice jacket...you look amazing in black! Basically in dark colors."

"MOM, WE'VE BEEN IN THIS SHOP FOR 3 HOURS," I say exasperatedly, "can we just go to another shop? We have 4 to go."

"The jacket Axolotl."

"FINE mom."

My mom is the ultimate shopper, she can spend more than 5 hours just checking out racks and trying out shirts or clothing. THE GOOD THING is that she is the BEST bargainer and BEST trader in the entire world...so it's no problem.

I wear the jacket over my basic white shirt and long khaki pants with one of my father's old boots and she squeals when I come out.

"It's amazing Axolotl! Maybe I'll get the woman for a discount..."

"Sure MOM," I say, "can we go to the candy shop after?"

"Er..." she bites her lip, "sorry Ax, maybe after the Reaping? I want to be ready for Winter and candy's not in the plan."

"BUT winter is more than 4 MONTHS AWAY!"

"It's always good to be ready Ax, you will learn that when you have your own family."

"All right mom, let's just get this over with."

She goes and gets all her shopping, 1 pair of used hunting boots, 3 shirts both blue and white and the jacket for only $36. See what I mean? Pure BARGAINS.

Then we go and shop for more of my stuff, dad's and then hers, it pretty much takes AN ETERNITY because woman are super shoppin' addicted so you know.

Then we go home where we hear the sound of a fresh shower and my mom smiles, piling the entire shopping bags on top of me. So you see...I'm average strong because of those.

"Ax, would you put THESE on your room? And THOSE in my room? Thanks honey!" she says going to the kitchen.

"Mom," I say while I came back, "would YOU PLEASE not call me Ax? It sounds like a 7 nickname and we're from 12 you know."

"So do I call you Coals now?" she teases making her stew, I sit down next to her with my knife and a piece of battered wood on a stool.

"No, but...it just makes me uncomfortable, you know...'cause the 7 people are very harsh-"

"Not all Axolotl," she says and then in a hush whisper, "remember Johanna Mason? She was against the Capitol and wasn't that brave of her?"

"Yeah, but she's dead," I responded starting to my make my needles and sticks. I found this obsession since well, I'm a dirty Seam kid, my mom is an ordinary Seam mom working in the house and earning money and my dad is an ordinary Seam dad working in the Mines. So what do I do? I carve things like figures and stuff, I make sticks thinner so that they can be needles to sew (my mom loves that), to throw at things which I sometimes practice with a old wood tree for fun, and basically, many other ways. One time, I invented this thing that could help you EAT! I even taught my parents.

"Well, everybody dies once in awhile," my mom said sadly, "the only difference is that people die earlier in life, and some late in life."

My mom is wise sometimes, she didn't go to school when she was in 2nd grade 'cause she had to help her mother and father raise her and 6 other kids, so you see what I mean? But she has experience and that she says, is one of the most expensive kinds of knowledge you need to find, ever.

"Mom," I said, "tell me again WHY I'm named Axolotl?"

She smiles, "It's a simple story Axolotl, I can't see why you want to hear it everyday."

"I just want to."

"All right," she said putting the stew aside and mixing some eggs and flour. Hmm...a cake maybe? A pastry?

"Your father was out in the forest, he was just collecting some lumber from there and that's when I was in the house, having you. So then, he grabs his lumber which is enough for lots of years and then he sees a cute, little-"

"Axolotl!" I say.

"Yup, a cute, little axolotl going into it's mossy trunk. It was so pink, cute and exotic that your father stormed home with the lumber and said:

'DELIA, WE'RE GOING TO NAME THIS KID, AXOLOTL!'

Of course I didn't know what an axolotl was but well, when I saw one in the woods with your father...I couldn't say no."

"So that's how you named me Axolotl," I said finishing my mockingjay carving and I put it down in a little wooden box where I keep my carvings and other thing.

My father stormed down and smiled at us, the scraggy gray beard covering and wrapping his chin and face slightly shaking and he hugged us.

"How was everything Delia? Axolotl?"

"A TORTURE," I said while he chuckled.

"AMAZING Hammond!" said my mom turning into her frantic shopaholic mode. "Axolotl looks fantastic in black! In blue too, and well, basically in dark colors...you should see him! Axolotl-"

"No, I'm fine Delia, some of that stew would do fine," he said sitting in the dining table, I immediately move there.

"Don't worry Axolotl," he whispers in my ear, "we're both in the idea, she kept fussing about buying my tuxedo in our wedding day, she said PINK, no, BLUE, no WHITE, no it wasn't white...it was BLACK would do good in me. We spent 7 hours trying out clothing."

I laughed. That's just how my father was, cheery, always smiling and trying to strengthen my courage since I'm a bit of a coward.

My mom eyed us suspiciously, "If it's about me, no pie."

That shut us up.

We talked about other things, recent miner deaths, the work loads and my father's constant complaints as we ate stew and bread.

"-I SWEAR DELIA! They made the work harder since the rebellion, twice more coal required, twice more work hours, twice more sweat and blood, twice more deaths, twice more-"

"HAMMOND, DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN," she snapped. She was probablyas tired as I was of hearing his complaints.

"Sorry," he mumbled closing it. So we talked about other things, which only included the town gossip.

"-the little girl, Micah Bell? She's just a cutie...only 12 wasn't she? And her little sister! Remind me of the you-know-who person."

We can THINK about _the _names in our heads, and say them as free as we want, but we can't say them outloud. The names of the rebellion people. Of the leaders. Of the soldiers. Peacekeepers are constantly outside and if they hear you (they're now STRICTER than anything), you get whipped 5 times but HARD.

I think of those people.

_Peeta Mellark._

_Gale Hawthorne._

_Finnick Odair._

_Johanna Mason._

_Haymitch Abernathy._

_Alma Coin._

_Mags._

_Beetee._

And so much more until I think of the ULTIMATE SIN for District 12 Peacekeepers, if you say these 2 words then you will get sentenced to a public death. And those 2 words are these:

_Katniss Everdeen._

After, we eat the pie which is ABSOLUTELY SCRUMPTIOUS and then we just well, dress to go to the Reaping. I wear a raggedy, old cream-colored tunic that is sloppily tucked into my pants, spilling over in a few places. I also wear darker brown pants that sag to my feet, with the right leg messily ripped off up to my knee and tied loosely with a thin belt wrapped around twice. I really like a pair of my dad's old work-boots that have long been worn with the soles scuffed and nearly hanging loose, it's comfortable and it's part of my dad. These boots are black in color and go up to his knees, where the one remaining left leg of his trousers is tucked into the left boot, cozily around my leg. For extra, I wear a pair of simple gold-colored earrings pierced at the tops of my ears.

We go to the Reaping, and line up with the rest, one my friends, Cody Simpson grinned at me nervously.

"How much do you want to bet Micah Bell gets chosen?" he asked and I frown.

"Why HER, of all people?"

"'CAUSE SHE'S NICE AX," he says, "the Capitol doesn't like good people, they're surely going to try to make this world better...create a rebellion? They'll make her die anyways. She's always helping kids like us, or the kids with the worse conditions...she's just plain good. If you lose, you'll tell Agatha Tompson that you like her."

"But I DON'T!" I argue, "YOU like Agatha Tompson!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, but it'll be funny seeing YOU do it. So, what if I lose?"

"Well," I had to admit, it was tempting, "you'll go to Agatha's at midnight and you'll sing LOUD, LOUD, LOUD under her window until she opens it and you run away. To prove it, I'll ask Agatha myself. Deal?"

"Deal," smiled Cody, just when our Capitol representative, Cecilia Felixia smiled at us and finished her long speech.

"And our first lady for the 80th Hunger Games is...MICAH BELL!"

Cody grins at me madly and I roll my eyes, mouthing 'stupid' at him and then we resume watching, and then...what happens is horrific. The name is even worse than Katniss Everdeen's.

It's my name.

"AXOLOTL BARON!"

That's it, Cody gapes at me and is at tears, he has feelings too and I bet he felt a bit guilty. He patted my back and mouthed, 'Sorry mate.' Teasing your friend and seeing him go to the deadly Hunger Games...yeah, hunts you for a lifetime.

I feel sick, my mind isn't clear, I hear my mom's sobs, my father's screams and then my vision is foggy when I go up and shake Cecilia Felixia's hand when I puke.

She shrieks while jumping back and some of us smirk. My vomit makes her shoes dirty, my vomit is brown, purple and green combined together into a disgusting lump, some yellow dots are there too.

"EEEEK!"

After she calms down and we all do, I look at Micah who is laughing despite everything, she's trembling I notice, trembling worse than ever but she manages to laugh.

"Hey um...Arnold?" she asks and I smirk correcting her to Axolotl, but calling me 'Ax.'

"Yeah, Ax...would your promise me something?" she said and I smiled.

"What?"

"Don't kill me...I'm going to die anyways, but please...I don't want anybody to kill me, Rosie, mama and papa are going to suffer if they watch me get killed."

"Don't worry," I roll my eyes while Cecilia continues, "I wouldn't hurt a fly, killing digusts me, I wouldn't kill anything. I'll die too, I hope you don't kill me."

"Me?" she snorts. "That's impossible, but one thing's for sure...we're _both_ not coming back."

"Right."

It's so sad, that Micah was so young and that she already understood, that this was the last time she would see home.

"Hey Micah, I'll tell you something."

"What?"

"I'll protect you in the Games, forever."

"I thought you said you couldn't kill anything."

"Well," I said, "the Hunger Games make you mad, I hope I don't...but I might change."

"I hope, you don't change as much so that I can still be your friend," she smiles weakly and I smile back.

"Allies?"

"Allies."

I smile looking beyond, right...I'm not living but I can't make a fail or a fool of myself on TV. If I'm going to die, I'm going to do something about it, get to the top 30's, 40's at least?

Like Cody says, "An EPIC fail is better than a normal fail."

I needed a tactic.

I thought, good...I've got an ally, small but it's something. Now what can I do? I look into my hands, they were red, dry and slightly blistering. Why?

Bingo.

Carving, wood and those needles. Those days I was bored and practiced throwing them, I must have excellent accuracy by now. I smile, maybe I can carve those and throw them at people. I also needed a knife, to cut and create. To kill and protect myself. I was comfortable with one but I didn't need to be comfortable but CONFIDENT. I decided I would practice that in the Capitol but in the private training...no, I won't reveal my secret. It'll make me a target, something I don't want to be.

I held Micah's hand firmly and she looked at me and smiled too. She probably got her tactic too and it's good. I sigh to the world and look beyond the sky. We had a chance. A slim chance.

Carver Boy might have a chance.


	28. NEWEST TRIBUTE LIST! :)

_YOU. PEOPLE. ARE. AWESOME!_

_Infinite thanks to all of you who immediately helped me fill up some spots and have complimented, supported and constantly followed this! And for reading of course!_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Only have a few left, here are ALL the tributes so far!_

**Tributes in the 80th Hunger Games**

_District 1_

-Anise:

-Theo:

-Claude:

-Rika:

_District 2_

-Bella:

-Vano:

Jake:

_District 3:_

-Ashes:

-Vex:

_District 4:_

-Azul:

-Theresa:

-Jillio:

_District 5:_

-Lobke:

-Ashby:

-Marisa:

_District 6:_

Robert:

Olivia:

Bianca:

Colten:

_District 7:_

-Johanna:

-Keely:

-Avary:

_District 8:_

-Maudlin:

Patch:

_District 9:_

Gemma:

_District 10:_

-Jesse:

-Addie:

-Hunter:

-Phoenix:

_District 11:_

-Desaree:

James:

Willow:

_District 13:_

Fabian:

Chay:


	29. District 13: Fabian and Chay Locki

_Owe this for a LONG TIME, here it is!_

_Sorta lame...sorry, promise to do better in the next people._

**District 13 Sibblings: Fabian and Chay Locki**

_Fabian_

"I say I call it a day!" I say throwing myself on my couch and closing my eyes while my friends Tomory and Elano argued about the new lyrics of our new song which we would be presenting the week after next Sunday.

I felt something poke me and I sigh:

"Yes, yes, Laercio...go up into my sister's room she won't mind, I'll take care of your back!"

I opened my eyes and saw Laercio grin at me and sneak out of our basement and up into my sister's room. My sister, Chay is sure a love-sick puppy often stuck in romance novels and stuff but I had to admit, she DID have a sticky love life.

See, my dad's the NEW mayor of District 13 and well, you're probably thinking we're having the time of our life just because of that, huh?

Well, you're WRONG.

My dad, Jack Locki is the strictest man ever, he follows the Capitol's cruel rule with glee (one reason he's the mayor) and really, orders us around and doesn't give us any freedom whatsoever.

Example, my sister Ro (Rosario), she won the Games and then my father forced her to marry some rich dude called Inacio Tanner and 2 months later, my sister was Ro Tanner.

Yup, I can't say I hate my niece Nathalie who is just a cutie and a ray of lovely sunshine but well, Ro wouldn't have married Inacio if it were for my dad.

So, back to Chay, my dad obviously has a right hand arm and that was Ian Yorken, who had a son which was my age called Vladimir Yorken. Of course I thought (and Chay did too) that, he was a complete jerk but I was too scared to stand up for Chay (I've met dad's friend, poker, lots of times...and it HURTS) . She told him about her undying love for my guitar player, Laercio since my sister does SING in my band, the Troublemakers. OF COURSE, that was a very stupid idea and my dad grounded her saying:

"IF YOU CHOOSE THAT POOR BOY, (extra nastiness in the word 'poor') THEN YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE HE IS REAPED IN THE HUNGER GAMES AND DIES IN THEM. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD, GIRL?"

Harsh, right?

I'm glad I can be with my girlfriend, Milah Weterway, even thought she fights a lot, we really do love each other AND she's in good terms with my dad so yeah, we're good.

BACK to Chay, so she lied to him saying that she didn't like Laercio anymore, which was a lie of course, she's dating Vladimir right now, but she also meets up with Laercio too (it's easy 'cause my dad is mostly at work or socializing, and my mom is socializing too). And of course, I-the greatest brother in the history of brothers- am helping them love each other.

Well, that's about it, so I go up to the kitchen to get a bottle of Pop, some chocolate chip cookies and a few mentos to calm my crazed friends.

_Chay_

"Guess who I am, Butterfly?"

Only 2 people in the entire world call me Butterfly, my absolutely amazing mother who has gone to a party and my absolutely cute boyfriend, Laercio Jones.

"Laercio!" I laugh slowly unwrapping his gorgeous palms out of my eyes and looking into his lovely sea blue eyes. He kisses me in the nose and I laugh. Moments like this are precious, not like Vladimir's slurpy kisses, fast and rushed. No, Laercio is soft, smooth and delicate, making the moment last. He hugs me and we talk about things between kisses when the door rings.

My brother by the looks of it, goes to the door and in a loud voice says:

"OH HELLO VLADIMIR! LOOKING FOR CHAY I SUPPOSE?"

"Crap," mutters Laercio, "where do I hide?"

"I don't know," I said frantically, "my closet?"

"Too small."

"Under my bed?"

"Too narrow."

"Man! Think too Laercio!"

"OH WELL, I'LL CALL CHAY! MEANWHILE, COME IN VLADIMIR! SIT DOWN! ADMIRE THE VIEW OF THE _WINDOW!"_

My brother is a genius.

I make a rope with my bedsheets where Laercio crawls down and then runs away while Fabian pokes into my room, scanning it and then smiling at me.

"Think fast sister, huh?" he grins and then says in a loud voice. "CHA-AY! VLADI-VLADI IS HERE!"

I fake a giggle, and I shout back to Fabian, "BE RIGHT THERE!"

I remembered...I had a date with Vladimir, I'm so doomed, I had to think of something pretty but casual to wear. I get into a common white t-shirt, deep blue jeans and comfortable brown shoes. I step out with my hair loose and smile at Vlad.

"VLAD!" I say running into his huge arms. He plays football and it seems comfortable was the theme because he's wearing the football uniform shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes and a nice jacket.

"How are you Chay-Chay?" he says squeezing me so hard that I can't breathe and nuzzling his head in my hair.

"I missed you SO much," I said giving him a kiss, ugh...

"And didn't I?" he laughed holding my hand. "C'mon...I need to show you somewhere."

We walk down the road and up to the surface when I stop him in his tracks.

"Vlad, we aren't allowed to go up," I said to him and he only smiles, holding a pass in my face to see which reads:

**SPECIAL PASS TO THE SURFACE: VLADMIR YORKEN AND COMPANY GRANTED BY HEAD PEACEKEEPER NEIROS**

"A charming little boy aren't you," I fake giggle again. Gosh, I could be an actress, don't you think? And the poor boy doesn't suspect anything.

We go up and we travel further from the ruined city of really old District 13 into a bright meadow, full of pink and yellow flowers so pretty it might be artificial. We sit down in a grassy field and we just lay there for awhile, talking.

"This is my favorite place in the world," says Vladmir dreamily.

"It is mine too," I say admiring the beauty of the place.

"Chay," he said, "I want to tell you something."

"Anything," I say sitting up and looking at him, while he kneels.

_Oh crap, _I think, _is he...?_

"Chayenne Locki...would you do the honor in becoming Chayenne Yorken by marrying me?"

_Oh god._

He awkwardly grabs a beautiful diamond ring and I fake a gasp.

"OH VLAD!" I exclaim. "It's wonderful! But we're so young..."

"We're never too young for anything," he smiles.

"I know honey," I say, "it's just very shocking...I need some time to...recover my thoughts. Wow."

"That's all right dearie," he said, "I'm giving you 1 week of rest and then we'll do the wedding plans."

_Oh no, Laercio...he's going to be heartbrokened but I can't say no because my dad would skin me alive. Sigh._

"Of course," I said, "how considerate of you honey."

A stunning silence enters us both and we look out to the bright sun, into the beautiful flowers...but now, they aren't the same to me.

_Fabian_

"Where the heck is Chay?" I ask myself outloud, I've dressed already, in my neat white shirt, long khaki pants, casual sneakers, my clock, and my camouflage jacket. Where is SHE?

My dad doesn't seem to care, he's upstair buttoning his shirt and my mom's helping my little sister Ariella get in her cute, pink dress.

Ro's probably with HER family, helping her daughter and complimenting her own husband, so I'm alone right now when Chay storms in, half-shocked and half-crying.

"Chay!" I exclaim. "What happened? What's wrong? Did Vladmir do something to you? I'm going to kill that good for nothing, jerk, bastard, son of a-"

"I'm ENGAGED!" she said wailing and my jaw instantly, drops.

"WHAT?"

"To Vladmir!" she said. "He p-proposed!"

"Aww, Chay...better not make dad see you like that, you'll make us late. Your dress is in your bed."

She smiles at me weakly, gulps and goes up and I slump myself against my couch.

Chay...engaged to Vladmir Yorken at age 17, Laercio will be depressed for the rest of his years, I'm VERY sure.

Father comes down humming to himself, mother comes with Ariella giggling and I smile. Chay comes down and dad hugs her.

"My proud little doll!" he said. "Chayenne Yorken!"

She only smiles, but sadness is in her eyes.

We all walk down the road to the plaza where Miriam Suppashinyteeth is going up and we do all of the procedures. After her LONG SPEECH is done she reaps the first girl.

"CHAYENNE LOCKI!"

No. No. NO, NO! NOT CHAY! My little 17 year old sister, Chay.

_Chay_

I'm happy, I'm not going to spend the life with Vladmir, I'll die in the games and then nobody will make me marry someone who I don't love. I'll be free...

But do you need to be dead to be free?

I think Laercio and Fabian are both killing themselves for not being able to volunteer for me but I just shine, and wave at the cameras.

I'm going to shine.

I want to be a star, stars are bright, beautiful, bold, cheery, and free. They're the most amazing things I have ever seen in my life and...

"FABIAN LOCKI!"

_Oh crap._

_Fabian_

Me.

ME? Out of all people? WHY? As I go up stage I look at my sister and I can only think that one of us (or both) will be gone from this world soon.

But not on my dead body, WILL ANYBODY hurt my Chay.

I will do anything for her, kill as many people as possible, hurt, lie, punch, kick, steal and I'll slice every throat I kill to let them know I'm not afraid.

YES CAREERS (I learned that word from dad), I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU.

I am Throatslayer and YOU should be afraid of ME.


	30. District 8 Male: Patchouli Levi

_OMG! I think I only need a few people and we can start the preparations for the games! I think I need a 9 male and a few other things but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KIND SUGGESTIONS!_

**District 8 Male: Patchouli Levi**

My copper eyes scan the abandonned streets back and forth for Peacekeepers, my hands grip the packet in my hands tighter than ever.

The air is cold even if it's 12:30 in the afternoon and I tighten my poor tweed jacket tighter against my body trying to get some warmth, I feel like a fugitive, the burden in my hands is heavier than ever.

20 pounds of marijuana worth about 48,000 dollars in my hands illegaly.

I see a Peacekeeper, he's about in his 40's, he looks as strong as an ox and as tough as one but not fast at all. He might not catch me...

I prepare the bow and tranquilizing arrows Dagger gave me and then I aim carefully at the Peacekeeper and I regret when I let go.

The Peacekeeper falls and I sneak out into the street, it starts to rain and I walk with more cautious but quick steps so I reach my destination fast, but without slipping on the cobblestone streets.

I pass the orphanage, a battered red building which is in need of a good repair section which District 8 can't really afford (or care about).

I hate this, I hate all of this.

Sometimes, I think about escape but...if I do, where do I go? Who do I look for? Everybody I know is now dead.

I hate being forced to doing this illegal stuff, getting hurt and beaten everyday, being forced to do things like a slave, breaking the law, and being a convict delivering drugs for some dirty dealers. If I had listened to my father and NOT opened that lock...

I would be home.

As I go under some stairs and into this disgusting sewer underground place I could only groan as I land on something squishy, green and disgusting full of fungi and moss. I'm in the Drains, the underground place where all our trash goes.

See, people say District 6 sucks because it's nuclear, atomic and chemical waste has affected their environment (made it worse) and changed the people's life styles. Here? In THIS part of town? It's worse than THAT.

My brown boots squish against the wet and hard floor as I light some matches to lead me in the way, I find a basement door and open it.

About 20 men, all as equally dirty as the floor are sitting there playing poker, laughing, fighting each other and smoking heavily, making me cough and nearly choke.

"AH," growled the ring leader who is the only one clean, a huge man with bulky muscles, a clean suit, shoes, and lots of gold stuff. Rings, glasses and necklaces or whatever you want to call it.

He snatches the box from my hands, opens it rubbing his hands in glee and checks for any damage and there isn't any, I've got to hurry, Pistol said that if I didn't return by 1 p.m, I would be dead crap.

I don't want to be dead crap.

"Excellent," he said handing me two suitcases, "24,000 in each, tell Pistol I've got a little gift for him."

I open the suitcases to check them and money there is.

I nod at him, carry the suitcases and leave quickly so that none of the men notice me or decide to make me their little toy.

I walk down the streets carefully and then arrive to a battered old inn and slip in, I get cut by a nail sticking out but that hardly matters.

12:55

I try to pry open the basement door but it's stuck...ugh, they must have done it on purpose so I grab my knife and open it. The guys cackle and look at the clock.

12:59, I saved my skin.

"MONEY!" barks Pistol, the leader of this drug dealer gang obviously annoyed that I wasn't late and he couldn't whip my ass. So I hand him the suitacases, sitting in a dark, silent corner on top of a few pieces of rope.

Pistol talks to the group for awhile and then grins to himself, while laughing and drinking some more beer. They must be rich for a lifetime.

Then, the Reaping is mentioned, barks, snorts, curses and some middle fingers too and then finally, Arrow, one of the guys spits at me and then says:

"GO BOY! LOOK HEALTHY!"

"I don't have any new clothes," I whisper silently.

"THEN GO LOOK IN THE TRASH YOU DOG!" responded another guy called Dagger.

I nod briefly and leave, judging by 10 seconds of my life you can probably guess how my life has been spent, being abused at, screamed at, cursed at, forced at, barked at...it's been the worst childhood ever. EVER.

I go look into the trash room of the inn which is the old laundry room, it's full of clothes and I peel off my wet clothes and look for long ones. I don't know HOW to look healthy, my chin has a scar trailing down my neck, I have new bruises in my feet, my arm is full of cuts and my whole body is injured and swollen.

Finally, I find a good outfit, a turtleneck sleeved sweater, my tweed jacket, long, tight jeans with some holes, and my usual boots. I don't look like a gang member anymore and I feel relieved, I only look like a cold teen.

I go take a cold bath and rub myself with my hands, dry myself with some toilet paper from the trash (the cleanest toilet paper I could find which was still gross) and get in my outfit. The gang has already left which is good for me so I leave the hideout and to the plaza.

Today, is the day.

I've been thinking of possible doors to escape, after many years of pondering I decided that when I turned 15, just the right year, I would volunteer to the Hunger Games and participate while dying and NEVER returning to the gang. Of course I would die because of the Careers and the other hard competitors.

BUT, that didn't mean I was giving up. IF I WON, I would live comfortably in the Victor's Village where the gang would NEVER be able to reach me or touch me at all. I would be the happiest man in the world.

A nice thought.

So we lined up, Vanilla Butterflyeyes babbling her speech and me getting quite bored when she announces the first girl who is Maudlin Rose Buttern, an orphan.

She goes up with an evil, murderous but innocent smile in my face and I could make out she was ready. But not as ready as me.

"ROBERT FUL-!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I say loudly taking everybody by surprise, people rub their eyes and then I go up smiling to myself while I see the gang with their eyes bulging in anger.

I look to them and smile the handsome dude smile, people think that I don't have a chance in winning, that I'm just a small boy but they're wrong.

I know how to survive, I've almost died in near-death situations with armed Peacekeepers and escaped, I've dealt with rival gang members and I know pain.

Pain is my friend.

I hardly feel it, I don't know what it is anymore so many years after I have felt it. So pain has surrendered to me. I know pain.

So the Capitol doesn't have anything against me, they can't hurt me, they can't hurt anybody I love because I don't have anybody so I am in the road towards victory. Hope. Freedom.

But remember something, sponsors, tributes and other people...

Pain Shield is always an excellent bet to do.


	31. INSPIRING SNEAK PEAK!

_Out of inspiration... :(_

_So many great characters, so little time..._

_(P.S: I plan to get started soon on the preparations of the Games, the chariot rides, interviews and etc...)_

**SNEAK PEAK OF THE 80TH HUNGER GAMES!**

WILLOW'S POV:

My heart beats 500 beats per minute, my head throbs and my legs hurriedly climb up the tree to avoid being shot at by Vano.

I think he's WAY too fat to climb such a skinny tree and I'm right, because he grumbles in frustration at me and motions his Career group to shoot at me. But well, tiny things are hard targets and as I climb through a 20th branch I sigh to see them under me.

ALTHOUGH, Jillio did get a bit close hitting the sole of my boots and it's bleeding right now, but the bright side is that I've got 2 weapons now!

Bella is currently whispering something to Vano who is smiling and then looks at me with a devilish look Mama would have said was from hell.

He grabbed an ax and started to chop the tree.

I was doomed.

If I jumped to another tree I would completely exposed since the Careers are heavily armed but if they missed I would be temporarily safe but I would risk it. I decided that I would stay there and I remembered a good summer day...

_"Mama, them boys are teasing me again," I say as I sit down on my stool with a book in my hands. _

_"Are they now Willow," said Mama spinning her dough, "why is that?"_

_"They say that you'd need a womb the size of an elephant to fit me and the library 'cause I read so much."_

_"Don't pay them any attention Willow," said Mama, "just because them are so dickheaded and you're so smart, they say those things to you 'cause they is jealous."_

_"But it bothers me Mama," I said, "Annabelle told me to kick their asses 'til they split open into 4's. But that's too violent don't you think Mama?"_

_Mama laughs, "Annabelle, will be Annabelle. Don't you hear her, listen Willow, you've got to pray to God."_

_"I thought President Snow said there were no gods, not like the ones you said. Jesus, Allah, Zeus, Jupiter..."_

_"'Cause he thinks he's SO almighty as the gods, but to tell you the truth Willow, he's not much better than Alma's dung."_

_I gape at my fierce mama, daring and always saying those witty things._

_"Is he jealous Mama?"_

_"Yes, very, so he pretends they're not there, the gods I mean."_

_"But Mama..."_

_"Yes Willow?"_

_"If the gods _are _there, then why haven't they helped us from this misery?"_

_Mama sighed looking out of the window, "We haven't respecting Him enough, people aren't praying anymore, they ain't believin'...but that's all wrong. The time isn't right yet Willow, you've got to understand."_

_"So how do I pray Mama?"_

_"You've got to talk to him like he's your Daddy-"_

_"But I've got a Daddy already!"_

_She smiles at me, "You've got 2 Daddies than, all right, do after me Willow."_

_I look at her eagerly and putting my palms together and leaning my head on them._

_"First," she said._

_"First," I said._

_"NO, NO, NO! Don't repeat what I SAY WILLOW. Okay honey, listen, you've got to say what you're grateful for, for everything you have and then...you pray for everything else. For everyone else. You've got to pray for God for forgiveness."_

_"WHY?!" I exclaim. "It's their fault, it's their goddamn mo-"_

_"God is not hearing you if you curse and-" she touches my chest, "you have to do it with your heart, he doesn't care about words, only the content and the feelings of your heart. Do it now Willow and end with an AMEN."_

_So that is, how I said my very first prayer._

_"Dear Father God, I thank you for listening to me, I am grateful for my Mama, my Daddy, my big sister Anniebell, Little Jimmy, Little Joe, Little Francis, Little Tulip, Little Palm, newborn Applepie, Uncle Corn, for Granny and Grampa Curtis, for Granny and Grampa Morris, for Aunt Jules, for Uncle Obsidian, for Aunt June and Kayenne, for my cousins Nelly, James, Madison, Kayla, George, Harry, Dane, Yolk, Quentin, Robert and Lloyd and some of the other annoying ones which do spice up my day. I thank you also for the house we're living in, to have food, to have a job, to be loved and cared for, to read and write, to know all I know, to have friends and of course, to have you. But can you please make those annoying boys to stop bothering me? I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM! PLEASE GOD, forgive their actions but teach them how to respect each other. Thank you god, and may you guide me as well. AMEN."_

_I looked up to Mama who was grinning at me and putting her sweetened dough in the fire._

_"Willow girl," she said, "I can't say HOW PROUD I am of you today."_

I had to pray, it was the only source of hope I had left.

So, for my 770th time, I prayed loudly so that the Careers could hear me.

"Dear Father God, I thank you for listening to me, I am grateful for my Mama, my Daddy, my big sister Anniebell, Little Jimmy, Little Joe, Little Francis, Little Tulip, Little Palm, newborn Applepie, Uncle Corn, for Granny and Grampa Curtis, for Granny and Grampa Morris, for Aunt Jules, for Uncle Obsidian, for Aunt June and Kayenne, for my cousins Nelly, James, Madison, Kayla, George, Harry, Dane, Yolk, Quentin, Robert and Lloyd and some of the other annoying ones which do spice up my day. AND NOW, we have my little adorable female triplet cousins, Begonia, Petunia and Lily. I thank you also for the house we're living in, to have food, to have a job, to be loved and cared for, to read and write, to know all I know, to have friends and of course, to have you. Forgive the Careers, cleanse their dark and dirty souls, make them see the light-"

Some snorts from the Careers below me and some laughs and snickers.

"Give them hope, respect and love. Forgive them like you did to those folks so very long ago. Please, help me find a way out of this problem as well, give me another chance God, give me a miracle worth as much as you are. Help me battle them, please..." I sigh and say, "thank you god and please listen to your daughter urgently, AMEN."

"Praying for your death, huh?" said Jillio laughing while the Careers snickered.

"Yeah, is your father going to do anything?" snickered Bella.

How. Dare. They. Tease. The. Power. Of. God? Ignorants.

I wait for awhile and nothing happens when I'm held by something or someone strong and I travel faster than the wink of an eye to another tree, and another, and another until I feel like I'm flying. For awhile, the Careers are dazed but then follow, shooting weapons that hit some crucial parts of the person, but really don't affect it.

Until they're far behind, we stop in a great, tall tree with the view of the whole arena, Big Mama's shooting a few babies and I can see some people squealing.

"Thank you so-!" I turn to look at the person and my eyes could only widen and my jaw could only drop as I saw who had just saved me.


	32. Sammy's Special POV

_P.S: District 14 = Hawaii_

**SPECIAL POV! **

Hello everybody, my name's Samuel Finnick Odair but you can all call me Sammy. Okay, no, you can't call me Sammy. You call me Samuel, only my mom and Jo can call me Sammy. You probably all know who my dad was, the famous and oh, so handsome Finnick Odair, yeah, I've heard things about him too. You probably know my mom too, Annie Cresta.

AND you probably know my friend, Jo...she's Joanna to you. Joanna Nason, but she's actually Johanna Mason Jr, the daughter of the Johanna Mason, who you must know.

We're the rebel leaders of the future rebellion we're planning, Jo got Reaped and that's a really cool thing as long as she can make it in the Games alive towards the middle. Maybe when they have 22 people left in the Games? Yeah, that's neat.

But the Jo I know would probably make it so don't worry.

Some news, the rebellion is firing up and it's in a really good place. We've got camps all over Panem, training centers, medical centers, generals, weapons and supporters. All smuggled in front of the Capitol's eyes.

Where am I?

Our new Headquarters is called District 14, yeah it's not as big as the Districts but it's full of resources, secret and it's pretty cozy. Since I escaped from the Peacekeepers that killed my mom in District 4, I decided to spark the rebellion with who else than my best friend, Jo?

Well, I like District 14, it's surrounded by the brightest and most beautiful sea I have ever seen and swam. It's so clean and so pure...the fauna and flora adds to the beauty as well.

Back to where I was telling you the info, you shouldn't really worry, we're going to start a rebellion in the 81st Hunger Games, and it's going to be blood-thirsty, we'll start a REAL star squad and with the help of our spies in the Capitol we are smooth.

OF COURSE, you're probably in our side now, huh? So well, I've got some pretty shocking news to tell you since well, you ARE part of our rebellion, aren't you?

So one day I was in my office when one of my generals, General Cardin put 2 files on top of my desk and left. So I read them and then I spat the water I was drinking out of my mouth.

I mean, it's not everyday that they tell you that:

1. Primrose Everdeen IS alive

2. Haymitch Abernathy has a son with Alma Coin

Man, so many secrets to keep and I thought I knew every corner of Panem.


	33. District 13 Male 2: Haymitch Coin

_Yeah guys, the name has your jaw-opened right? It is and sounds just like what you're thinking right now. When I read the character I was like:_

_"OMG. THAT IS AWESOME."_

_Shootingguitar 9 I think, this is a great character and for Rhyme: yeah, I like connections a lot, it spices things up you know._

**District 13 Male 2: Haymitch Coin**

It's a bit shocking you know, I've been trying to make a rebellion myself only to fail miserably and then I just discover that 2 kids only 1 year older than me have created a huge rebellion plan that I'm not included in.

"Well Haymitch," says the kind General, General Colvin that discovered my existence, "my partner, General Cardinal has told one of our leaders, Samuel Finnick Odair son of-"

"Finnick Odair," I mutter, "so...how come I wasn't included? Him and the daughter of the 7 Mason woman...so why not me?"

"Your existence was very well hidden," said General Colvin, "no files, no records, no signs...just nothing, and who could have believed that-?"

"Haymitch Abernathy had a son with President Alma Coin of district 13, yeah," I say bored, "so is Odair coming? I want to meet him."

"He's coming at any second from our headquarters," said General Colvin, "this is just our District 13 camp, we have camps all over Panem."

"You're that powerful already?" I say with a bit of jealousy in my mouth.

Stop in Haymitch, stop it, you're here to make friends with them two, not enemies. It's for the rebellion, not you.

"Samuel and Johanna have guided the rebels in an excellent way Haymitch," said General Colvin in an admiring voice.

"Well said General."

We turn around in the camp to see a tall kid, with handsome movie-star blond hair, startling and sky blue eyes and a charming smile. He had his incredibly muscular hands on his hips and looked at us with curiosity.

"You must be Haymitch?" he said looking at me. "General, you are excused for now, Haymitch and I are talking in the office."

"Yes sir," said General Colvin going out immediately.

We entered a huge, anti-bullet crystal door and we sat down on Samuel's private office and he looked at me.

"So...hello Haymitch," he said shaking my hand, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I said as I shook his hand. It was rough, blistered, red and just like mine. From hardwork and anger.

"Well I was really sorry that you weren't alerted by our rebellion, see, your mother protected you very well and we weren't able to locate you, at all."

"Yeah," I say, "my mom is Alma Coin after all you know."

We nervously laugh and so I HAD to ask: "So, why isn't Johanna Mason here? Your friend I mean, not her mom."

He looked deadly sad, "Oh nothing, she just got reaped for the 80th Hunger Games, no biggie. She's useful as a spy too, we're going to return her when they have 22 people left."

"No biggie?" I exclaim but at the look in Samuel's face, I decided not to continue.

"So Haymitch, rate yourself on any weapons from 1 to 10."

"About 8 or 9."

"Combat, body combat I mean."

"5or 6, I always sucked at it."

"Adaption to weather and arenas."

"7 or 8."

"Charm, lies and deception. Camouflage and hiding, those stuff."

"8."

"A sure 8, huh?"

"Yeah, I lie a lot, but some people do figure out I'm lying, I'm good charming people and persuading them and my camouflage is good."

"Power of words."

What? Power of words, how I talked? What kind of test is this?

"Dunno," I say, "maybe a 4, a 5?"

He slightly frowned while writing the data down as if he expected for me to be better, sighed and turned to me again.

"Well, judging by only half of the test Haymitch, your average is...pretty good, you're allowed in the rebellion and you will be in the same ranks as me and Jo-I mean, Johanna but AFTER some training, set Haymitch?"

"Set," I said smiling and we shook hands again when Samuel got up.

"Well, I'd better go, I've been here too long, I need you to stay here for awhile Haymitch, I-I need to do some stuff, 'kay?"

"I guess," I shrugged, "I'm just going to play with some sharp weapons over there I guess, see you soon Sammy."

"Likewise Haymitch, it was good to meet you," he said and he quickly left the room escorted by his shower of guards and soldiers.

I sighed and practiced my sword fight which I was pretty much average, Samuel told me to practice well and to be a good leader like them, I must.

I practice with some gigantic clubs and axes, being both pretty heavy and might help me to increase my speciality or bows and arrows. I swing them against moving targets, throw them and slam them in the hardest things ever, now that I live in this camp...I have unlimited practice time.

Finally, I practice my bow and arrow, I have excellent accuracy, speed and that is why I always hit the target while running.

I was raised by my mom, Alma Coin in District 13 and I loved it there. My dad, Haymitch Abernathy said that I was exactly like my mom, I was strict, I was full of anger and rebellion, I was strong, I was smart and I was very determined. I EVEN, looked like my mom. Who has light brown hair and green eyes, like I do, while dad has blond hair and gray eyes.

So naturally, I was mommy's boy.

And when she was killed by Snow, I WAS DETERMINED to be the one who slashed his guts out but I knew that I wasn't the only one, Samuel and Johanna must be pretty angry. Samuel's father dying before he wasn't even born and seeing his mom die before him. Johanna for growing up WITHOUT SEEING ANYBODY at all, and growing up next to Samuel.

But sometimes, not seeing your parents at all it better than looking at them dying in front of your eyes.

I sit down and think.

Late at night, when I watched my mom work, she would always show me a few of her propos she made with Kat-sorry, no HAYMITCH! WHY ARE YOU TELLING YOURSELF SORRY? This is a rebel camp! It's not a sin to say _the _names! It's honorable. Anyways, I saw the propos Katniss Everdeen made...they were stunning, my favorite one was when she sang the Hanging Tree, she was golden. Until my mom died, I could only sleep if she sang that song.

Maybe that's why Samuel was so disappointed, maybe they needed more people for the future propos, could it be? No...

I could have thought more when there was a knock on the training room door, General Hazuk (really weird name) peeks in.

"Hello, Haymitch I suppose? It's Reaping time sir."

So they call me 'sir' now, huh?

"Right, I'll go to my room," I say getting up and traveling through the silver halls into my small but cozy room. I change into a shirt, tuck it messily into my light blue jeans which are slightly ripped and sneakers. Inside my pocket, I put the compass that indicated my 3rd birthday.

Then everybody in the camp goes to the Reaping but at different times and groups, we still have to be cautious.

We line up and after the dumb, Miriam Suppashinyteeth the Capitol representative said her extremely long speech with cut-ins about make-up, she ends with a flash of her smile and reaps the first names.

It seems the mayor's children have both been reaped, quite a surprise but well, everything is possible.

Then, she picks another male name.

"Aaron Furnigast!"

Aaron looks 12, with squared glasses, and reddish hair showering over his eyes, he looks a bit...er, wispy. Thinner than usual and his knees immediately buckle. He pukes and the crowd slowly inches away from him.

But my bright mind thinks:

_HAYMITCH! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE, PROVE YOURSELF! Be the person you need to be...you've got to revenge your mom and dad. KILL SNOW. KILL SNOW. KILL SNOW. And you have to said that kid, yeah, he'll die in the Bloodbath, plus...maybe I'll meet Johanna. _

So I do it.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

I scream it loud but in a calm, relaxed way as if I was simply raising my hand to say an answer to my teacher. Everybody looks at me as I go up the stage, confident and smiling.

After, I don't really know what happened to me, my ears sharpened, my eyes saw farther than usual, my muscles tightened and I felt like a superhero. Powerful and confident. My instincts kicked in because...

The Killer had arrived.

And President Snow, you will soon be known to all Panem as Headless Snow.


	34. District 2 Male 2: Jacob Schmitt

_Yeah, you MIGHT be surprised on who saved Willow, and one little clue, it was a tribute. _

_Right Xenon, the moment you've been waiting for..._

**District 2 Male 2: Jacob Schmitt**

I can't believe it.

I _really _can't believe it!

I mean, what is God thinking about? We're about to race in the most important track meeting in District 2 when one of our best runners breaks his ankle.

Seriously fate? Are you really kidding me?

Plus, all of our substitutes are sick and can't even stand up today which is JUST GREAT, meaning that one unlucky individual will have to run the gigantic lap twice.

And that unlucky individual is me.

It's the annual running festival, it's the finals for god's sake! You compete with all the Districts in Panem just to come to this moment and District 2...is not going to get second place this year. District 2 only won 1st place for 3 times, one of them was lead by Darwin Denson, who would soon be known as a Victor, my mom, and then most recently a kid who's already in 3rd year college, Charles Berry.

Today we were going against District 5, I know, I know-it was really shocking for us too. But those District 5 people are LIGHTNING BOLTS. They beat District 4 and 7 CLEAN while we slightly struggled with them.

Our captain, a muscular guy named Kyle Pendis calls us in the lockeroom for a meeting and we sit down.

"RIGHT," he grinned, "we're in the finals!"

We roared and cheered.

"Great morale everybody! Don't get down, just because Harold didn't come and the substitutes doesn't mean we're weaker! Our special runner, Jake-"

SPECIAL? I'm going to tire myself to DEATH!

"-will be running twice in the first round, then...agh, okay, let me explain the orders. Jake, you're going first, give an advantage, then it's Cleo, after Cleo it's me, then it's Jake again and when he stops, we will switch and Natasha will come. You will run 3 times in all, after Natasha does her 2 rounds, then Saunter will take her place. Set?"

"Set," we groaned and then we went outside and started stretching and you know, warming up muscles. They arrived a few minutes after and started stretching too and doing exercises and cheering each other.

After, the festival started, we went in our positions, the thing that intimidates me is that it's only going to be District 2 and 5, nobody more. It feels...strangely lonely.

I stretch one more time and prepare, a girl also prepares next to me but talks in a sugary cute voice that said:

"Hey, I AM OBSESSED with boys that are blond."

I smiled, I knew the fake strategy of flirting to your opponent better than I knew my grandma (well, I've never met her but you get my point). But TWO can play that game.

"And I LOVE girls that have eyes like jewels, I'm Jake and you? Probably Strawberry, red and sweet as one..."

She blushed, maybe it was even real! The competition would start in 2 minutes, 2 minutes, 2 minutes...

"Oh no, thank you for the compliments! I'm Cherry, Cherry Valance. Might we see each other again after this...Jake?" she added extra charm in 'Jake' I grinned back like I was a stupid dickheaded, love-sick boy and I take a peep at the clock...my timing has to be perfect because it's 50 seconds left.

"Oh, Cherry! You have an absolutely wonderful taste! Wonderful shirt!"

"Thank you, bought it myself, and my parents said my fashion instincts were horrible."

Time please BE in my side!

"Of course, but dear Cherry, there's something over there, a spot I think-"

"Where? Where-?"

But she hadn't heard the LOUD sound of the horn, starting the competition and I was already half-way into Cleo who ran like the wind towards Kyle. Cherry arrived a few seconds later with her face red as a cherry.

"LIAR," she spat.

I shrugged, "You started first! See you later Cherry Blossom!"

And then I moved to the empty 4th person spot where Kyle was speeding up with some green haired dude (probably dyed it, weirdos) just 5 centimeters behind him. He passed me the tube thing (I didn't bother to hear about it at Kyle's beginning class) and I ran like the wind, the boy was catching up, I was tired and then I saw Natasha coming up and I passed the tube, throwing myself forward while she sped and her male competitor did. We were in an 6 second advantage and as my peers pulled me towards the stands we still were.

Saunter is really fast, almost as fast as Harold and so that's why he sped us to the final line and oh my lord...

DECLARING US WINNERS THIS YEAR!

I wanted to throw my shirt out in the air, like those soccer dudes but I didn't think Dad would approve and he was there watching me and making me thumbs up.

We took a picture that would be in **CAPITOL TIMES **and other newspapers in Panem, we held our trophy high with me, Natasha and Saunter on somebody's shoulders.

The Press took pictures of us and what I enjoyed most was seeing the District 5 runners angry and bulging with fury. Cherry and her friends argued, while the other boys sulked around and shot us glares once in awhile, they left without even eating the Grand Banquet!

The Grand Banquet...was AWESOME, there was everyhting, all provided by the Capitol and sponsored by InstaFoods, a new company that cooked the Capitol's foods.

There were things UNIMAGINABLE. The appetizers, were salads, breads, cheesy motzarella crescents, eggs in so many different ways, cheese crackers with chili dip, ham puffs, tacos, enchiladas, meatballs, chicken nuggets, mini-sandwiches, kebabs, a few fried raviolis and so much more! That was only the appetizer.

Oh yeah, there was a separate table for the watchers.

For the actual lunch, we had pizza, chicken and fries, sushi, gigantic sandwiches, enchiladas, tacos, pasta, lasagna, more chips, turkey, duck, stew, a bit of sea food, lots of kinds of chicken, burgers, beef, pork, more salads, with finally ending with some fresh cucumbers.

For dessert, we had sundaes, ice-cream, chocolate (CHOCOLATE! I'M AN ADDICT!), carameled stuff, candies, cakes, pies, cream puffs, cookies, jelly beans, but basically...A LOT OF SUGAR!

Yeah, it was cool and by that time it was about 9 o'clock and I met up with my dad outside the tracks where he was grinning at me and he slapped my back. Slapping as in good slapping, not slapping as in face-slapping.

"You did a great job, son!" exclaimed my dad smiling at the medal they just gave us.

"Thanks dad."

I didn't know what to say, so we just walked on down the street towards our two-floor home, the first floor was for our business, my dad was a blacksmith and we had to learn how to do his job at an early age to help him.

The second floor, was home. Our living room, kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms and etc. That's where you'll mostly find my mom trying to separate my little twin brother and sister from one of their famous but daily-no, HOURLY fights.

My dad heads to work almost immediately, smiling one last time and I go up to our living room and see mom doing what I just predicted.

"Hey mom," I say casually slipping off my running shoes.

"Oh hey Jake! How was the race honey?" she smiled at me, and pulling my brother, Andreas away from my sister, Adria.

"It was pretty good," I say easily pushing both of them towards the wall with my natural strength, "we won."

"Oh my gosh!" she said hugging me. "Congratulations!"

Okay, mom...MOM! Not so hard mom, you're choking me, I CAN'T BREATHE! Mom, really, stop it...I'm happy too but not so hard.

I choke out in slight pain and she lets go saying, "Oh, I'm sorry I was just so happy for you hun!"

Moms.

But still, I liked that and so I was going to sit next to her when Adria and Andreas both sit in both sides of mom.

"Space reserved for VIPs," said Andreas to me as I was forced to sit NEXT to Adria, the cutest but most annoying girl EVER. Seriously.

"That's right," I say grinning at them mischievously, "space reserved for Very Idiotic People a.k.a Andreas and Adria Schmitt."

"HEY!" shouted Andreas.

"MOM!" shouted Adria.

"Jake!" exclaimed my mom. "Don't say that to your siblings, now, do tell us what happenned in the tracks."

So I told them what I told you a few moments ago, what happened in the tracks and how we won but my little siblings were OBVIOUSLY more interested in what I ATE not DID.

"A chocolate FOUNTAIN?" sighed Adria dreamily, she's got chocolate in her veins like I do.

"CARAMELED APPLES," said Andreas (okay, call him Andy, I mean, who calls a boy Andreas? My mom says it sort of an oldie language called Italian. Well that's dumb, why would Andreas be a male name?).

"Yup," I say, "my favorite parts was the turkey...oh, the filling was amazing, I didn't even know what was in it, BUT I LOVED IT! It was crisp and golden. A smell that could drive you crazy...oh and the chocolate fountain, there were marshmallows floating on top and on sticks so that you could put gummies on top."

"Gummy bears?" said Adria.

"Yup, it was a little marshmallow and gummy bear kebab boat," I said before my mom asked me how much I ate and I ate a lot and she went pale.

"Jake," she said, "InstaFoods is made of pure chemicals, you only pour a bag of whatever you want, heat it or burn it or whatever AND 5 minutes later...pop, the food comes out magically like a cake."

"Is that even possible mummy?" gaped Andre-no, Andy.

"Very possible," my mom grimaced, "they're doing this in case we try to rebel again. So that they can still get food and not depend on us, districts."

"I have to admit," I say, "that's clever. But why would we do that?"

She looked at me, dead serious. "Some people want liberty throughout Panem more than their own lives. And that's very brave, son."

We all nod and my little sister goes whinning on some boys she hates called Grim and Harsh Bane but I think she may have a little, little crush on either one of them.

Then I look at the clock and gasp since it's nearly 10 and I've got to go to training.

I'm not the model, ruthless, blood-thirsty and cold Career, I can't say I love the Hunger Games but I don't hate them. It's just okay to me. But, BUT...I AM dangerous.

I race down the road as fast as I can and I reach their 2 minutes before training classes start and that's neat, so I grab a knife. I HAVE to practice knives since it's a natural weapon for us, D2 people. There's this guy who often comes to the center and he can throw a knife in the bull's eye blindfolded. Name?

Vano Hart.

He's really good, but of course, he CAN'T beat me at spears. I'm probably the best spear thrower and fighter you could ever imagine, even as a D2 and not a D4 citizen. A spear is a rare weapon here but it's acceptable and I've won quite a few fights with this.

So anyways, I throw a knife and it hits about 3 inches left from the bull's eyes, I throw again and it's 5 inches above the bull's eyes, 2 inches right, 1 inch below, and...I hit the bull's eyes! I'm happy and I start with what I suck at COMPLETELY.

Moving targets.

I'm still in Beginner Moving Target Knife Throwing, they start with innocent little duckies going slow, then sharks shooting out acid, crazy monkeys trying to rip your hair off your head and then, laser-shooting eyed dinosaurs.

Yeah, so I only hit a target and a girl laughs at me while throwing several knives at the monkeys' chests. I glare at her fiercely and throw my knife at the duckie's head with such force that the head falls into the ground and I moved to the next center while she gaped at me.

The next was combat, so I have to wrestle this gigantic dude but I end up smelling an armpit that hasn't been showered for 3 complete days. But then the dude ends up groaning in the ground and after I wrestle a few other guys and trainers, I move on and on to practice some small skills like fires, food scavenging, plants and you know.

I got to spears too, I excelled of course and hit every single target without blinking, really.

So then, it's about 12 and I have to go home, tired, I walk sluggish steps towards my house where I HAVE to help my dad on his work. My natural strength comes from helping him, yes, but I'm really tired. So when I open the door and enter my dad's workshop, I black out.

I wake up in my bed, with Adria and Andreas staring at me with their incredibly huge eyes which make me jump up and making them laugh.

"We scared you, we scared you!" they chanted as they left my room, I see they are already dressed for the Reaping so I should too.

After I dress in comfortable clothes, I join my family outside and we go to the plaza for the Reaping, where Jacqueline Glitterhat was already talking about nonsense and a few moments after we lined up, it was the Reaping.

The super knife-thrower dude I told you before volunteered, along this dark-haired girl called Isabella I think. Then Glitterhat says:

"MANNY CORETTAN!"

This little dude, the size of a dwarf, not older than 11 took a nervous step out, he was showered with freckles, weak white skin and he wheezed. He had asthma. So I did the really stupid but very Career-like thing and I said:

"I VOLUNTEER!"

My parents look at me shocked as I go up, not nervous but not excited when Glitterhat grunts and sighs exasperately.

"Why, do I EVEN BOTHER?"

"So you're the Spear King, huh?" asked Vano looking at me, I can only slightly smile.

Spear King is what everybody calls me in the center, it's because I'm really good at spears and at doing anything related to that.

"Yeah," I say to him, "you're really good at throwing knives."

He snorts, "KID, I'm not only GOOD. I'm beyond that, I am the MASTER OF KNIVES. You get that?"

"Totally," I say and look beyond, if Vano did want a kid like me in his group, then we're good. I was good with every weapon, and I was fast. Spears and running were obviously my fortes so hopefully...

Spear Sprinter might get me out of the arena alive.


	35. District 11: Willow and James

_AN: Hey! I'm doing this to hurry up my story, I haven't been posting for very long. I hope to finish all Reapings at the end of June, plus, I NEED:_

_-A District 4 Boy_

_-A District 11 Boy_

_-A District 5 Boy_

_-A District 7 Boy_

_-A District 9 Boy_

_-A District 12 Boy_

_AND I CAN FINISH THESE GAMES! YUPPI!_

_**Just a simple chapter question, since Eva from Uncle Tom's Cabin is Willow's favorite character and Jamie's favorite character is Percy Jackson (BONUS INFORMATION! Plus, Percy Jackson ROCKS!)...then WHO is your favorite book character?**_

_**My favorite one is Hermione Granger from Harry Potter!**_

**District 11 Female and Male: Willow Curtis and James Reyes**

"Wake up sleepyhead! We've got to go to work! Mama and Daddy are already gone with the lil 'uns and if we don't reach there in time we'll get whupped."

I wake up, "Fine Anniebell, give me a chance to SLEEP. Remember last night? We worked until 8 in the fields and then 5 more hours so that we could tend the animals. We only slept like 2 hours and 30 minutes!"

Anniebell sighed, she was very pretty for someone in District 11. She had perfect chocolate skin, hazel eyes like Mama, perfectly curly brown curls that washed down her back, she was tall and strong like a bull. Her face was perfectly oval-shaped and her features carefully carved. "I know Willow...but things are just like that."

I quickly dress in work clothes, a white shirt and tattered jeans. I don't brush my hair anymore since hand-combing wasn't very effective for my extremely curly, nappy and puffy hair. We can't afford combs.

It's harvest season, so EVERYBODY has to help and if not that person has to get whipped in front of everybody, almost like every single day. Me and Annabelle, go into the fields right in time.

We stare at Furia, the Head Peacekeeper, her eyes angrier than fire and her face a scowl. She shouts for us to hurry up and start working and to not delay the process. Anniebell has to go with the potatoes and I go with apples.

In the apple groves, there are 15 lines with 700 apple trees in each, I mostly see kids my age, starting to pluck apples to the ground. And I start too. I pluck the easy ones with my feet slightly raised and then I have to jump to catch others. Then I climb up the trees and get handfuls of apples down.

EVERY kid in District 11 knows how to climb trees, and nobody is afraid of heights. Nobody can, since most fruits are high up and at the very top.

I put 2 juicy apples into my pockets and try to look casual as I get my basket of 50 apples into Harold's cart, he starts cleaning them and polishing. I have to pick 50 apples per minute or else, I'll be pretty much doomed.

I get to another tree and I pick 50 more apples, after 16 trees my hands and feet are cracked and sore but I go on. Today's goal is 30 trees and I keep going until I feel slightly faint and I go towards Head Peacekeeper Furia. I feel dizzy, like I'm about to puke.

"Excuse me Head Peacekeeper Furia, may I rest a bit? I don't feel well," I told her and she only glared while she slapped me hard.

"NONSENSE! GO BACK TO WORK!"

After those apples, are radishes, carrots, lettuce, peas, cleaning the horse stables (I puked there), and then it's lunch time. Annabelle, my older sister by 5 years goes with her boyfriend Jamie somewhere, maybe to make out or something like that.

Mama goes with the other women, talking about housework and the men go talk about 'manly' things. Today, lunch is not only porridge and corn but we found a flock of geese and there was a good lunch.

I go and sit down against a table with my best friends, Layne Meadow and Alice Road. Yeah, Layne was Rue Meadow's little sister, who was in the Games. We eat and think of good insults to tell Head Peacekeeper Furia and laugh at them.

Then we go back to work, doing the usual and at 12 o'clock, we were free! Since today's the 80th Hunger Games, they let us go early.

We go home and we all sit around in our table looking at what we manage to steal from the crops. We are basically able to feed ourselves JUST BECAUSE of this! I show my 2 shiny apples which make my youngest and baby sister Applepie (only 2 years old) squeal.

Annabelle stole 3 potatoes, Mama stole a bunch of grapes and dad stole 4 carrots. We put all of these in our storage and Mama said we're free to do whatever we want.

I go and take one of my tattered books from the nearby library, I barely got to read my new book, and it's called: _**UNCLE TOM'S CABIN.**_

It's really good, I got to the part where Elisa had heard her son was going to be sold. I think she's going to run away, she's really brave and us? Here in District 11? We're cowards.

Most kids wouldn't be reading. They would be playing ball or talking to each other or doing something home-economical. Well not me, some may call me a nerd but I don't think so.

The first thing you see about me, is that I look really small, even though I'm 10 years old but I look 8. I have really puffy hair like cotton candy, except it's dark brown. And it's really messy and not as a crazy as the Capitol freaks. I have thick, squared and black glasses that my Uncle Corn gave to me in my 3rd birthday, so that I could actually see. And I'm chocolate skinned.

I continue reading until I'm in the part where Uncle Tom meets Eva (she's now my favorite character, she's so sweet!) when I saw my sister, the tough and rough Annabelle looking with lovesick eyes at her boyfriend, Jamie, I only knew something was up.

So I put the book neatly inside, in my living room and tiptoe out to see what in the world was happening in my FAVORITE soap opera.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Seriously Jamie! Where are we going?" Annabelle laughs as I just pull her deeper into one of the forest grinning at her. I love hearing Annabelle laugh, her laugh is bright like church bells. And sweet like sugar.

I grin at her, "You'll see...the best place on Panem."

We go through trees, and through rocks, until we reach my favorite place. It's a hill with bright green grass and in the middle, was a great willow.

Flowers covered around the hill and we both lay down on the grass which tickled our toes.

"Well Anniebell," I said sitting up, "I've got something I've wanted to tell you for some time."

"Huh?" asked Annabell as she sat up, her dazzling hazel eyes shone with hope. "What is it?"

"I want to marry you," I whisper.

I don't think it was loud enough, but she heard all right, and she wasn't very negative about it either as I suspected. She just laughed and hugged me, her eyes with tears.

"OF COURSE I would marry you Jamie, but...we're so young and we don't have everything we need. A house and money...we have to think about it. Plus, how am I going to tell my folks about this? Mama is doubt to faint."

"You're RIGHT! But at least you have one person less to tell!"

We turned around quickly to see who it was, where we going to be told on? Oh no...Annabelle would get whupped for the 5th time and I for 7th.

Instead, we saw a smiling girl with dark, squared glasses hanging upside down from a willow just above us. Willow on a willow. Wow.

Willow is Annabelle's little sister, you know, I sorta like her. There are only 4 people I love in this world, Mom, Dad, Annabelle and...strangely, Willow. Some say I'm cold, like that kid who went into the Hunger Games with Rue Meadow...Thresh. But that little girl, Willow, she's just plain sweet and innocent. Not as rough as my Anniebell but sweet and tender like a delicate flower.

"WILLOW!" says Anniebell teasingly pulling her down towards her lap. "HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR, little monkey?"

"About all the conversation," she said squeezing in the middle of us, "the little ones would be pleased. I would really like Jamie to be part of the family. Mama would faint but you know how MUCH SHE LOVES Jamie and so she'll say yes. Daddy would be pretty shocked her 'big girl' was going to marry and he would start crying but he'd approve. Gramps and Grans in both sides would go stalk your home Jamie BUT you're decent so they'd approve too. My uncles and aunts would stalk you too. And my cousins would ALL agree if they're invited to the wedding. I also heard your parents bought another house Jamie, that's good. And you probably have some big earnings since you're 17 already. So it's all arranged, you CAN'T say NO!"

Next time, remind me to thank that little girl.

"Well yes," smiled Annabelle. "But age..."

"Mama married at 15 with dad who was 17. You're a year older than Mama right now, it's FINE," said Willow. "I'LL tell Mama and Daddy if you insist."

"Oh, thank YOU WILLOW!" we both hugged her and she struggled to breathe.

"Now, let's go before anybody finds us," I said and we all went out of the forest and to the plaza. The last thing I heard Annabelle and Willow saying was:

"Thank god it was only you! Heavens you scared me! Imagine if it were one of those Randall girls..."

"Which one? There are 7 of them."

"ANY of them, there all gossip machines and taddletellers."

I sigh and go home where my mom and dad wait for me, dad is smoking his pipe while mom is baking something at home.

"So?" squealed mom coming in with a scrumptious strawberry pie. "What did she say darling? It seems you are very happy!"

"She said yes," I told her and dad nodded, chuckling to himself as mom kissed my cheek and began hugging me like overreacting moms.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Harold can you believe it? My little boy is marrying! My little boy! And to a nice girl and oh, I'm going to be a grandmother soon, oh good heavens!"

And she kept on babbling 1,000 words per minute and finally let me go so I could have a piece of pie, and after I did, I went up to change into my Reaping clothing.

It was as simple as my work outfit, brown jacket, with my black shirt and my gray pants. Plus, a pair of dad's old boots. Since I recently got a buzz cut, I don't have to brush my terribly messy hair...SCORE!

We go to the plaza where Anniebell's parents talk with mine and Willow is struggling to keep on with all her little brothers and sisters.

"FRANCIS CURTIS, DON'T RUN OFF!"

But the kids just ran around the square chasing whatever they could see and they could really get in trouble if they met Furia, OR ANY PEACEKEEPER.

Anniebell and I kissed for a pretty long time until Willow was screaming her lungs out for Anniebell and she had to chase the little ones like Willow. Then we lined up. It was Willow's first year, so she was trembling like there was an earthquake.

Calixia Purplelips smacked her lips together and started her long boring speech, I felt a stomache and I sigh.

After she finishes she says the Reaping.

"ANNA TREELIMB!"

A sickly girl is starting to cough blood when another person volunteers, the first volunteer in 5 years. She's called Desaree Tiana.

"WILLOW CURTIS!"

I nearly faint, Willow? The laughing girl with glasses who hated the sight of blood. The girl who loved flowers and sunshine. The girl who loved sugar and books. The one who wouldn't hurt a fly.

Anniebell was crying, she was crying and her eyes were bright red. It was KILLING HER, not being able to volunteer for her little sister. Why? Because she's going to marry me AND, she's the oldest, she makes the most money after her parents and she is a KEY PART. Willow is also key but not as much.

And if Anniebell was hurt, I was too.

But then, the next male, was this:

"JAMES REYES!"

Anniebell fell on the ground, her hands clutching her chest and she was coughing blood violently, the Peacekeepers took her to the hospital quickly. I mean, it's SHOCKING. Your little sister and fiance getting chosen to die.

I go up the stage and stand next to Willow, who's crying and I hold her hand. She doesn't want to die and she doesn't want to see Anniebell die either.

"Hey Willow," I say softly, "don't cry, it'll only make Anniebell feel worse. And me. Smile, show them how sweet you are."

She tries to smile and I smile too. "You know Willow, we might-"

"We'll DIE," she spits out. "WE'LL DIE. District 13 won't make it. I know it, I'm not stupid."

The Desaree girl eyes us with amusement.

"I know Willow but you know what?" I said.

"What?" she replied.

"Even if we are going to die...we have to make them remember us. We have to die fighting Willow, that's the best way to go sing with the angels. We've got to fight. We've got to let them know we're not cowards."

"Like Elisa, we've got to be brave," she said, "I KNOW IT! Maybe dying isn't so bad anymore..."

"Who's Elisa?" I ask, never mind. Probably one of her book characters.

Then, we hear a sudden message from the Capitol, and Esmeralda Snow, the new President and President Snow's granddaughter speaks to us.

She has a thick, weird, Capitol and Russian accent when she talks:

"THIS YEAR'S HUNGER GAMES ARE GOING TO BE MORE BRUTAL. TO BUY MORE TIME FOR THE GAMES, I ANNOUNCE 3 THINGS TODAY:

-ONE, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GET VISITS WHEN YOU LEAVE IF YOU ARE A CHOSEN TRIBUTE, THIS IS FOR SAFETY PRECAUTIONS

-TWO, YOU WILL NOT BE MENTORED BY PAST VICTORS, INSTEAD, YOU WILL BE TRAINED BY SPECIALLY CHOSEN CAPITOL PEOPLE

-THREE, YOU WILL NOT HAVE A CORNUCOPIA FULL OF WEAPONS. EACH OF YOU WILL RECEIVE A WEAPON AND WILL HAVE TO SURVIVE WITH IT, BUT THERE WILL BE WEAPONS SPREAD AROUND, AND YOU CAN KEEP THAT UNLESS YOU'RE DEAD!

And she laughs like a maniac and the screen fades. I'm trembling, with fury not fear. No VISITS? How are you suppose to say good bye? NO MENTORS THAT ARE VICTORS? That's MAD! They want us to die earlier. THE CAPITOL DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SURVIVE! And ONLY A WEAPON? Having to search several weapons? MISERY.

These Games might be harder than I thought.

I look at Willow's brightened face and my hand's grip on her is tighter, as hard as these Games are, we will fight through it. Through the pain and misery.

The Death Fighters will.

**THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT! :D**


	36. District 3 Siblings: Crystal and Shawn

_Sorry that they aren't in a Career District Magical Cupcakes! But I'm sure they'll be in the Career Alliance. I hope you enjoy! And the same thing to everybody else!_

_Oh! And my favorite book? Jeez...I can't decide, I've got so many! But thank you everybody for immediately reviewing, as ALWAYS you're awesome._

**District 3 Sibblings: Crystal and Shawn Blane**

"Okay Toast, we've been training for weeks on knife throwing, if you can throw that knife into that apple...then we'll go on into sword fight," I say to my little brother Shawn, who is only 10 but a pure warrior, like me.

We could have trained him in a training center, but they only accept 12 year old's and up, so it's up to me to teach Shawn how to survive.

"Right Cris," he said, he settled in a position and faster than a blink of an eye, he shot the knife and it flew across our backyard to hit the apple in the perfect center. Half of the knife was left and half of the knife was right. Enough to kill somebody.

"Great Shawn!" I said. Then I got the apple, took the knife off and bit the apple. It was juicy and crunchy. I'm the ULTIMATE APPLE FAN! It's my only weakness, food. I can stay 1 week without it, only drinking water. But if I don't have any food for 1 week and a day...I die. Food qualifies as anything edible by the way.

"Eww," he says at me. "Great, can we go to swordfighting now? I'm really bored."

"Sure," I throw the apple core into our compose box and I make sure he wears an extra safety outfit for the swordfighting and I put on his mask.

"Okay Shawn, you know the basics, but I'm going to get more advanced. What would you do...if I ducked and slashed at your knees and legs?" I ask.

He is silent, he doesn't know, he was never a tactics machine and his brain isn't THAT fast, to tell you the truth. Well, you can't have everything!

"You back-up and while the person is not armed, you slice their head off, of course you can't do that with me but...you understand right? Or you disarm them by slashing their sword out."

"I get it," said Shawn nodding apprehensively.

"What would you do if the person you're fighting with just keeps slashing and slashing and backs you up against a tree?" I say and I explain due to Shawn's confused look.

"You put your sword horizontally and push your sword forward to push the tribute backwards, making them fall and you stick your sword in a deadly body part."

I explain more techniques, tricks and situations to my little brother and I tell him to warm up for simulation. I went to the simulation room, being from District 3, building is one of my fortes along with energy and electricity.

I have a room full of them, but I also name my simulations.

"Bob, Mara, Jenna, George, Marley, Sammy...BINGO! LORETTA!" I said choosing a curly brown haired and green-eyed simulation. She's designed to practice swordfight with and one of the newest simulations.

I grab her down the stairs, set her down on the grass, and go into the kitchen while Shawn continues warming up, now with his sword, practicing some positions I taught him.

I go into the kitchen.

"Hello Crystal!" she said as I entered. "Looking for a snack?"

"Yeah," I said going to the sweets cabinet and opening it, revealing a whole stash of sweets, including my favorite one that makes me ultra hyper...

CHOCOLATE!

I am about to grab one before I feel my mom's hand wrapped around my wrist and stopping my hand from a delicious journey.

"Nuh-uh Crystal," she says, "you're still ON DIET, remember? Plus, you're getting pretty stuffy I mean. To be frank, a bit fat."

Fat? What does she mean about being fat? Well, I'm like 5 times skinnier than her, though I am pretty muscular but I don't know what she's talking about! I'm thin! And I'm toned enough for god's sake!

"MOM, can we stop that dumb diet, I'm pretty skinny!" I said and she shakes her head.

She gives me a cup of fresh carrot juice along with a granola bar and she shooes me out of the kitchen, since she's going to do bake some stuff and my mom needs her privacy when she bakes.

I go out and sit down on a chair and turn on the AUTOMATIC mode in my simulation and Loretta stands up, her sword sharp and her fake eyes keen.

I talk into my microphone in my creepiest Darth Vader way, "I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

Loretta repeats after me and Shawn laughs, "You won't scare me THIS time Cris. I'm going to seek revenge on you and I'll crush your simulation!"

He's talking about the time when he was like 6 or 7 when I used to tell him sleeping stories and one time, he freaked out when I was reading the Little Red Riding Hood to him but in a Darth Vader voice. He peed in his pants and then he went to the bathroom, only to accidently lock himself inside. It took us all 7 hours to get him out and sleeping.

Loretta said (which mean I said it too), "IN YOUR DREAMS LITTLE BROTHER!"

He grinned and I turned my simulation to HARD BUT NOT KILLING and watched the show while I munched my granola bar. Ugh...nuts, so tasteless, I wish there were some honey in this sugar-less thing!

Loretta slashed and slashed while Shawn did what I told him, he put his sword horizontally and pushed, Loretta did fall a bit back but she flipped back and her iron foot kicked his chin. Hopefully it didn't break anything. But then Shawn struck her in the arm and Loretta yelped. He took this opportunity to keep slashing her, wrists, ankles, shoulders but then Loretta just kept pushing and slamming into Shawn I thought she was going to kill him.

Almost, if it weren't for my simulation thing.

Loretta slashed and slashed until my brother was backed up against the fence and her sword touched the tip of his belly, not killing him.

"DEAD," I said. "LORETTA, SLEEP."

Loretta fell down and I looked at my brother who took of his mask. "COME ON Crystal! It was a robot! The tributes aren't THAT good. Give me another chance!"

"No Shawn," I said. "Some tributes will be bigger than Loretta, stronger, smarter and as good as her. They'll make you Shawn-sushi. They'll crush you, you're not ready. You can't volunteer."

"WHY NOT?" he whined. See, we're District 3 Careers, born to win and kill. I've been training Shawn for him to volunteer but he's OBVIOUSLY not ready. "How come YOU volunteer?"

"Because I'm ready," I say getting Loretta in place in the simulation room. "And you're NOT."

"Oh come-"

"NO IS NO, now I'm going to the training center to train. Mom's waiting for you so that she can teach you some algebra and advanced numeric expressions," I said and before he could utter anything I went out to the training center.

"FASTER! FASTER! SLASH! MORE POWER! STRAIGHT THROUGH! YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T WANT YOU TO PIERCE AND HURT, I WANT YOU TO KILL! KILL, KILL, KILL!"

Gosh, I think Shawn should actually THANK me, that was my trainer, Katana Davis, she fought in the Second Rebellion as a General. She's violent, tough, cold and blood-thirsty. It's hard to imagine she's ever loved somebody. My BFF Chelsea told me Katana once loved this guy who didn't love her back and broke her heart. I think Chelse told me his name was Ben or Brandon or Beetee. Whatever.

They come from everywhere! Simulations and simulations, so I keep running, kicking, slashing and beheading. Fake blood (ketchup!) pours out everywhere but I'm not scared. I slide while cutting 3 pairs of legs at a time, then I punch one simulation until it falls. And then I kill it. Then I kill the other two, stomped their fake corpses and look for Katana for approval.

Secretly, Katana has been training me since I was 5. When I was only a little girl and I had a gap in my front teeth. She whipped me into a killer and today, she smiles at me in a cruel way. "You're ready to volunteer."

How long I have waited for her to say that.

I nodded and saw my friend Chelsea outside, from 11 to 1 o'clock I would spend time at her house watching past Hunger Games as we always do and giggle at dumb-looking girls and pointing out hot boys.

She waves and I smile back as we both go to her house to start our annual tradition.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Hey Toast! Got news, they're going to choose Ms. District 3!" said my best mate Charlie waved to me as I finally got out of my house and met him at rendezvous.

They call me Toast, because my skin is like a perfectly warmed up piece of toast, unlike my big sis' perfect tanned skin. And I have brown hair and eyes, which are as brown as peanut butter or Nutella. Unlike my sister's perfect dark brown.

"Charlie," I say as we walk, "why in the world would they choose Ms. District 3 in a Hunger Games day?"

Charlie shrugged, "Beats me but Kyle told me the girls were HOT. Plus, my dad got us both tickets! And they were FREE!"

He waved the tickets in front of me and I said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go! Mom says it's too inappropriate but whatever."

We went in and found ourselves in the third row of seats and we looked at the gigantic podium where thirteen District 3 girls stood.

"I like the blonde," I said to Charlie and he snorted.

"WHICH blonde? Twelve of them are blonde dude," he said and I pointed to a blonde woman with flowing golden hair and bright blue eyes.

"I like the brunette, she stands out in the crowd of blondies," smiled Charlie. "Now I know where the term, dumb blonde comes from."

"Not every blonde is dumb," I said. "But I DO want to see the interview parts, when they embarass themselves it's HILARIOUS."

"I know!" he said. "Especially when they don't know something, and they just like, smile like this!" He smiled like a little princess and I laughed, high-fiving in.

So the thing started. This time they were just going to choose the semifinalists and after swimsuits and gowns...it was the interviews!

**(AN: You all remember Ms. Utah, right? Do you remember her interview? I mean, no offense, pressure really crushes your mind and she is a pretty woman but even I COULD have answered that better.)**

There were like 8 people to be semifinalists, my blonde which was Lise, Charlie's brunette who was Colette, and 6 other women called Clara, Nadine, Jane, Lola, Kayenne and Tara.

After a few questions and cracks of laughter (mostly me and Charlie, I'm really confused on why they didn't kick us out) when people just smiled innocently at them or got a question wrong. Then, only Lise, Colette, Clara, Nadine, Jane and Tara were left and the thing ended.

Not before me and Charlie sneaked into the changing rooms and got Lise and Colette's autographs and we went out.

"That was hilarious Charlie!" I said. "You really need to tell me when the semi's are going to happen."

"Next Tuesday, my dad booked in advance!" he said and we high-fived. We walked home where mom was waiting for me. Charlie waved to my mom who smiled back and we went up to play videogames.

Then he had to go home because it was soon the Reaping.

I dressed in a white shirt with long sleeves, brown pants and formal dress shoes. My dad had arrived home and picked me up like I was as light as a feather. He's really strong. Mom dressed in a white dress and dad in a formal uniform.

"Heavens, what is that girl doing? We'll be LATE. Shawn, be a dear and go call your sister back home!" mom said and I nodded.

I ran down the street to Chelsea Macathon's house where my sister and her were doubt to be watching the past Hunger Games and pointing out 'hot boys.'

Girls.

I knock on the door and Georgia, Chelsea's 12 year old sister who just seems obsessed with me squeals and I groan.

"OH, H-HEY S-SHAWN!" she says smiling.

"Hi Georgia," I mutter. "Is my big sister here? Can you tell her to come home?"

"SURE!" Georgia says. "CRYSTAL, YOUR BROTHER IS HERE!"

My sister and her friend Chelsea hop down the stairs laughing, my sister is already in her Reaping outfit, a beautiful golden dress and she waves to Chelsea.

"BYE CHELSE! I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I WIN THE GAMES!"

Chelsea snorts, "I wish I can live to see it!"

They laugh and she turns to me, "What now dork?"

"I'm not a dork," I said as we walked, "are you REALLY going to volunteer this year?"

"Katana said I was ready," she said, "I think I'm ready but you're not so don't even think about it little brat, or you'll be the one I first torture."

The last part is a joke, but still...NEVER go against Crystal. It's dangerous. Like, REALLY dangerous.

Then we meet with mom and dad and talk about today's District 3 pageant. Me and Crystal agree it was HILARIOUS but mom and dad said it was rude to laugh.

Then mom talks to me about me being fat (I don't know what fat is in her dictionary, I'm skinnier than Crystal! And she's thin!) and dad talks to Crystal about volunteering.

So we go and line up, it's my first year but it's strange that I'm not nervous, about me or Crystal. I mean, she'll win, she's the best fighter I know.

Then when the dumb Capitol representative, Amanda Cresthallow (me and Crystal call her Ms. Rainbow Pigeon Brain) and she smiles after she finishes her speech.

And the Reaping starts.

First is some girl named Ashes Oliver (yeah, Crystal will turn her into Ashes!) and then some boy named Calvex Copperdeen and then what I was waiting for.

"ALISHA-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" shouted my sister and I felt pride for her.

She went up, smiling like she was a billionaire and waving to the crowd happily, Ashes rolled her eyes and Calvex shook his head. I wanted to throw them in a pit of lava, both of them.

Then, the unpredictable.

"SHAWN BLANE!"

Me.

Wow, I got chosen! Just what I wanted to do! But that meant...that only one of us would come back, Crystal or me.

Crystal's face almost drops but she composes herself and smiles as I stand next to her and she pats me, "Don't worry Shawn, you're well trained."

"I know...but Crystal, one of us isn't going to come back," I whisper and she looks down.

"Look Shawn, as much as I want to win these Games...I'm going to help you win, I won't come back. You understand? You've got to keep the Blane legacy going."

"NO! I mean...you've been training so long for this, it's your chance."

"Look Toast," she said. "I'm doing this because you're my brother and I love you, very much."

Guys, I'm not the sentimental dude but I wanted to cry, like seriously. My sister, training since she was 3, so for 13 years...she has been wanting to win and now, she won't because of me. She wants me to live.

"Thanks Crystal," I said. "I love you too."

I promise I will win. Keep on the Blane legacy. Go on. Live.

I won't let my sister die in vain.


	37. District 6 Tributes

_Thanks everybody for their kind words! *Sniff, sniff* _

_And yeah, Artemis Fowl is pretty cool, a kid genius. Kid geniuses are awesome! And Ponyboy is a cool character, though I like Johnny (cause he's sorta cute as in innocent cute) and Sodapop, because he is awesome. Cool characters everybody! I still don't know who Lyra Belacqua is but I hope to find out soon!_

**District 6: Bianca Vance, Olivia Dean, Robert Swann and Colten James Jr.**

"MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY !"

My sister comes in looking horrible, her hair is 100 different directions and filled with yogurt it seems. Her eyes have dark bags under them and her skin, usually pure white is smeared with vomit. She looks at me miserably, "I'm not doing ANYTHING Bibi, AGAIN. She has lungs, that girl...I DIDN'T SLEEP YESTERDAY!"

"Oh come on Lily...please," I said and she shakes her head.

"Nope Bianca, I AM going to take a shower for your information, I've got a life and a date today with my boyfriend!" she said and stormed into her room before I could say anything.

I sigh, and go downstairs to see what is happening with my daughter Azure or Ziz. She's beautiful despite her screams. She's got creamy skin, open and curious bright blue eyes. And even a few chocolate brown curls coming out.

"What happened baby?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Yeah, I was SO NOT ready to be a mom.

She cried even more and then the smell of rotten eggs and spoiled cheese entered my nostrils and I almost choked. Another diaper change. And she was probably hungry too.

I sigh and change out the dirty diaper (we can't afford real diapers, so we just tie blankets instead), putting it on a basket for Lilac to clean later (I call her Lily).

Then I put a new blanket on and fed her with spoonfuls of mashed apples which were a gift from Lilac's boyfriend, whom I have never really met yet. But based on Lilac's description which I find quite exaggerating, she says he's the most handsome, polite and responsible young man ever.

And he's coming today.

I pat Zizzie so that she burps out and then she giggles. She'll be really tomboy when she's big, I can tell. I tickle her and she giggles nonstop and I smile. Then I go to iron and fold the clothes (since Lilac was amazing enough to wash them the night before, poor Lily...) and organize them into baskets.

I go back to see Lilac holding Zizzie and rubbing their noses together which makes Zizzie laugh and clap. "Who's the cutest little girl? Who is? Who is? YOU! And your Auntie Lilac says it! Ugga! Ugga!"

I smile and lean against the door watching them. And then Lilac turns to me and smiles, "Hey Bibi, what are you doing there?"

"Just watching you," I say casually coming over to see them. "So Lilac, tell me about your boyfriend, we need a serious talk."

She sits down, Zizzie playing in her lap and curling her fingers against my sister's long golden hair. Lilac rolls her eyes at me, "Just because you made a mistake Bibi, doesn't mean _I _am going to make it."

I blush, embarassed but I shouldn't be, in front of Zizzie.

"ANYWAYS," I said, "I think I should know what kind of person he is, his family ties and his job. His home and environment."

"Fine," said Lilac, "you know his name, Nick. Nicholas Dean and his parents are the owners of a shop that fixes equipment. His parents are in charge of it. He has an older brother named Nathaniel who is responsible and has got a full-time job as an assistant to the Mayor. Nick has a half-time job at a local newspaper because he's got to go to school. He's got two little twins siblings, Marcus and Liv, Liv's a really good person and they're both still k-"

"WAIT, you've gone to their HOUSE?!" I exclaim. "LILAC!"

"To visit, their parents are pretty nice folks though they ignore their kids a lot," said Lilac then squeals. "They're coming soon! I've got to change clothes-"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" I grab her collar. "What do you mean 'they'?"

"Didn't you hear what I was saying?" asked Lilac. "His older brother works full-time, their parents ignore them most of the time, and Nick's going out with me! Nobody is going to take care of them Bibi!"

"But I won't be able to," I say, "I've got to go to the plant in like 1 hour. But...do you think they can take care of Zizzie?"

"I don't know," said Lilac, "now I've got to change!"

She stormed up the stairs and rolled my eyes. Lovesick girls but well, I was one myself. I still remember Zizzie's father, Killian Brooke. Ah, charming and simply lovely. Those letters and gifts...

I ball my fists together, if it weren't for the Hunger Games, he would have been here, watching Zizzie grow and to help me and Lilac. Killian would.

Before I can do anything, the door rings and I rush over to open, nervous to what will await me there.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Listen punks, I don't want any trouble," said Nick to us both as we were in front of the door of an abandonned house.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I said looking at it. "It doesn't look really...dwellable."

"It's in real bad conditions," said Marcus. "I agree with Liv, it isn't safe at all! What if it collapses or something?"

Nick snorts and I roll my eyes, "Marcus, you're being over-exaggerated, it won't fall down, this actually looks sturdy."

Nick rings the doorbell and we fall silent as the door opens and a lady opens it. It's actually not a lady but a girl, probably only a year older than Nick but she looks a lot older. Fatigue and work have made some wrinkles around her face. She has heavy dark bags under her eyes and her face looks motherly and mature.

"Oh hello! You must be Nick!"

"Yeah...hi," said Nick shyly. I think he was expecting his girlfriend instead of this girl. The girl ushers us in and we follow Nick inside and sit in the tattered couch.

"Lilac will be ready in a moment, so you two must be Liv and Marcus," she said to us and we nod, presenting ourselves.

Lilac or Nick's girlfriend comes down and I have to shut close Marcus' jaw so that he didn't look too rude. Nick was just as surprised, his eyes widened and his mouth, gaping at her suddenly turned into a smile.

Lilac was GORGEOUS. She had golden blonde hair that streamed loosely down like a waterfall. She has brown eyes which look warm and buttery. Still beautiful, she was thin and curvy. Perfectly tanned and toned.

"NICK!" she said jumping into my brother's arms, I look at Marcus and we do one of our facial conversations. This is how it went:

Me: _Gosh, that girl is over-exaggerated._

Marcus: _I KNO-OW. But it does fit the description, two over-exaggerated people._

Me: _LOL, oh and BTW Marcus, don't drool, it's rude._

Marcus: _I was NOT drooling FYI and you think everything I do is rude._

Me: _Yes you were and I don't think everything you do is rude, it's basically a fact!_

Marcus: _No I wasn't and...HEY!_

Me: _Yes you were and it's just true._

Marcus: _I didn't drool and everything I don't do is rude. For example, what we are doing right now isn't rude._

Me: _Yes it is, we're doing our conversation meanwhile the main conversation is happening, we're basically not respecting them._

Marcus: _But you're doing it TOO, so you're basically being rude right now!_

Me: _But there's no good reason to respect Nick and his lovesick girlfriend. They need privacy, really._

Marcus: _...you've got a point actually._

"Stop doing faces to each other!" said Nick shaking us awake from our conversation. "Can you hear Bianca talking to you? It's RUDE, BOTH OF YOU!"

Marcus grins at me smugly and I roll my eyes and I say to Bianca the older looking girl, "Oh, I'm very sorry that I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

The wom-GIRL smiled, "Don't worry, since I'm going to work...would you mind taking care of Zizzie for me?"

"Zizzie?" Marcus and I say at the same time and a little girl comes running over.

"MUUUMMMMMMYY!" she says as her toddler legs don't get her far and she trips. She has beautiful chocolate curls and big, blue eyes.

"Aww...she's adorable!" I exclaim. I have a weakness for little kids and I immediately pick her up and set her in my lap.

"Yeah, that's a cute little sister you have there," said Marcus petting her locks.

"Er...no, that's my daughter actually," said Bianca and we freeze.

Marcus and I look at each other and he slightly frowns and we started another facial conversation.

Marcus: _This girl had-_

Me: _Yes, Marcus, don't say anything or be ru-_

Before I could finish, Marcus asked Bianca: "Aren't you too young to be a mom?"

I kicked his shin and Nick shot Marcus the _I'm-personally-going-to-rip-your-organs-out-if-you -ruin-my-date _glare. Bianca tried to smile but some tears were coming out.

"DON'T BE RUDE MARCUS!" I said and I apologized to Bianca who was smiling.

"So...are you saying yes?" asked Bianca with hope.

What choice did we have? Marcus just embarassed her and so we just had to do something to apologize to her.

"Sure," I said and Bianca grinned.

"Great! I'm going to go change and NICK," she said looking at Nick sternly, "if you touch my sister in any way that I find inappropriate-"

"I won't Bianca," smiled Nick, "a blood oath from me."

She let them go on their date and soon, Bianca had dressed in her uniform and gone out to the plant. We stared at the little girl who was giggling like crazy.

"Olivia," my brother said, "we just got ourselves in A TON of trouble."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Brandon and I walked down from the market road, other than selling and trading things, you can actually bargain stuff pretty well, these days, District 6 is desperate.

"We've got some extra coins!" said Brandon. "Isn't that cool? It'll also do good with some of the money I've saved as the newspaper boy."

I smile at him, "We've got enough for your-"

Suddenly, this little girl who is only in diapers starts running around us and hops on a few boxes before starting to climb a pole.

"God that girl is a natural climber," said Brandon. "Should we do anything about it?"

My heart said yes but I didn't want to get in trouble with anybody else. One, they might find out that we live in the forest which is ilegal and we might have to pay a lot of money. On the other hand, they might reward us handsomely. I decided that no.

"No, let's just-"

Then a boy just pushes through us and I hold Brandon so that he doesn't fall and I shout, "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

"Sorry dude!" the boy shouts back. "Have you by chance seen a little girl with br-"

"Pole," says Brandon pointing and the boy groans.

"GREAT. ZIZZIE, COME DOWN!" he said jumping on the boxes only to fall backwards and to have loads of vegetables on him.

We make him stand up and he looks at us. He's brown-blonde haired with brown eyes and he's panting like crazy. His shirt is smeared with something green-white and he is covered by sweat. His eyes are wide and tired.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he panted, "just-just help get that girl here, I'm supposed to take care of her, mind if I get a little lift?"

"Not at all," said Brandon and he hopped up the pole with the help of our hands and he got caught of the little girl, only to squirm down and go down the road.

"Hey guys, I'm REALLY sorry about this but can one of you help chase the girl down? I've been chasing her for 2 hours," panted the boy, "by the way, my name's Marcus."

"Brandon," said my little brother without hesitation. He's innocent, gullible, friendly and social. My Brandon...

"Yeah I guess I can't say no," I shrugged and for hours we chased the little girl around town and people eyed us, the strange trio with weird looks but just ignored us.

An hour later, we were seated in a patch of grass lying there panting when this girl just comes up to us and starts shouting at Marcus. My brain says 'Hot Girl Alert' and my eyes whip to the girl. She is pretty, with neat blonde hair like pasta and bright brown eyes.

"MARCUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I CLEANED THE WHOLE HOUSE AND EVEN REPAIR SOME STUFF AND I JUST SEE YOU'RE HERE LYING WITH TWO OTHER DUDES!"

"Calm down Liv," said Marcus, "we searched for 3 hours, give us a break."

"GIVE US A BREAK?!" Liv continued screaming. "ZIZZIE MIGHT DIE! OR DROWN! SHE MIGHT GO TO 2 OR 4! OR WORSE! MAYBE A PEACEKEEPER FINDS HER! OR AN OLD MAN WHO LIKES RA-!"

"Fine," Marcus grumbles, "I'm coming!"

"Where was the last time you saw her?" she asked.

"He went right into that direction," Brandon pointed and Liv gasped, her face white with fear.

"MY, THE RIVER! BIANCA, LILAC AND NICK ARE GOING TO KILL US!" she said running towards it and we ran towards her, but slower since we were so tired.

The river was flowing like crazy and we saw the little girl, A TINY little girl maybe a bit bigger than a porcelain doll hang on a branch to live, she was gurgling and the branch was starting to break.

"ZIZZIE!" said Liv throwing herself in the water, stomach first...that must have hurt. Liv grabbed the girl and put her on her back. She tried to swim against the current or even grab a side but she couldn't. She was drowning.

She looked desperately at Marcus and threw the baby at him which he catched like a professional baseball player. Marcus set it down and Brandon started checking if Zizzie could breath.

As I saw Liv drowning, my heart sank and I just couldn't believe what was happening to me. I was falling in love! I know, it's dumb but yes. I was falling in love with a girl I had just seen 5 seconds ago. Crazy right?

Crazy enough so that I jumped in the river and pulled her out. Liv started sputtering, coughing and then she went unconscious. Zizzie sat down and slept, probably too tired to do anything. I threw myself forward into land where Brandon and Marcus pull me out, soaked wet.

"Thanks for saving my sis...?" he grinned to me.

"Robert," I said.

"Thanks Robert," he said and quickly went over to see how his sister was doing, she was unconscious, she probably still had some water in her and that's what I said.

"You're probably right," said Marcus.

"So don't we have to push the water out?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah...but we have to do it mouth-to-mouth," said Marcus. "Who's willing?"

For a moment, silence crept through us and I was brave enough to save, "I do." Brandon gaped at me since I usually didn't volunteer for things very often.

So what do you think I did? I breathed some air into her and well, I was basically kissing her in normal terms. It wasn't so bad, her lips were soft and impossibly sweet. The next thing that happened is that she woke up...only to punch her saviour in the head.

I fell down and she shouted, "GET OFF ME YOU MORON!"

"He just saved your life!" exclaimed Marcus and started explaining. She then apologized to me and I considered it a step forward.

Then, we waved to each other and we split our ways.

Then, we started running because we noticed that we were almost late to go to Mr. James' house and to deliver dinner.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

It was only a bit for the Reaping, maybe 2 or 3 hours? I came home from the factory, my muscles only growing and bright red. I was freaking tired.

I went up into the shower without waving to anybody, and just went to take a cold shower, since we are so poor we can't afford hot water.

Dad's still working and Mom's still cleaning laundry around the neighborhood and I sigh, throwing today's salary into my savings box. I already have $280.

My muscles crack as I repair some of the broken windows and walls around the house, it's my job to help around and repair stuff. Being a mechanic since you are 7 does help.

The door rings and I grunt, and those two skinny little punks Mom and Dad hired come in with the food, one is soaked wet and one is sweaty.

"You're late," I barked. I don't really want to but I don't like them. I've never had any friends, no time to play or socialize. I'm pure muscle, sweat and blood.

"I-I'm sorry," said the older boy, Robert handing me the hot basket.

I grabbed 20 from my mom's savings and tossed it to the two, "Here, now go!"

The little boy Brandon, picked it all up and they quickly left the house, sly as fox. Then I wait for my parents to arrive home so that we can eat.

When they do come home, we eat in a hurried silence. The food is still hot and warms my stomach for what I have before me. Today I'm volunteering. I'll win and we'll live in luxury! I hate being poor. I HATE working. I almost feel like I'm dying. The fatigue.

And I'm stronger than a bull, I can do it. I have everything I need to do it.

Mom's fingers are wrinkled, full of cuts and blood as she eats, when she touches a spoon she winces or when her fingers make contact with anything. I wish I could help her, but my work says no.

We dress for the Reaping quickly. I grab an oil-stained white shirt and a squared blue coat. Then I put on some jeans, sneakers and I'm all set. My parents are dressed as poorly and simply as I am. And we go down the road to the plaza.

Then we finally talk about some of the town gossip which is the only and best thing to talk about and then we reach the plaza. My parents watch as I line up, a tall 16 year old boy with hard muscles.

Ichigo Caleshun, the Capitol representative smiles at us, she wears dark purple robes and lips that make her look fatter than she already is. Her blue shoes and hat make her look like a clown and her powdered skin makes her look like a ghost.

After she finished her squeaky speech, she starts the Reaping.

"BIANCA VANCE!"

A tall girl with brown curls and looks averagely strong for a woman and somebody from District 6. She goes up balling her fists and trying not to cry. A girl who has blonde hair which I suspect is her sister is crying hysterically, people around her trying to calm her down and a baby starts crying too.

Bianca stands there like a statue, cold but afraid. Shocked and not able to change position. Frozen.

"OLIVIA DEAN!"

A man who is behind the lines starts barking and wants to enter but is blocked and beaten by the Peacekeepers, another tall boy puts his hands over his face so that nobody stares at him crying, and another boy has a pool of water which is caused by his tears.

The Bianca girl probably knows her and she is patting her concerned. They talk to each other while Ichigo continues.

"BRANDON SWANN!"

Brandon? The little boy who hours ago delivered my lunch? HIM? That weasel won't stand a chance in the arena, too small and wispy.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

I whip my head to the familiar voice who turns out to be Robert Swann, his one green eye shining as brightly as the other blue-eyed one. He looks brave but he's trembling like a little girl in the inside.

**(AN: Loretta Grayson, have you read Graceling BTW? THIS IS JUST LIKE KATSA (If you've read her before, I recommend it)! She's like my second favorite character! Love the green-blue eyes thing!)**

Robert goes up and the girl, Olivia starts talking to him and the boy starts crying trying not to break down, his little brother however, is almost as dry as a cactus from crying.

"BEN GROIN!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I say surprising everybody. Yes, I need attention. SPONSORS, LOOK AT ME! Two volunteers in a row...District 6 sure has a lucky year.

I go up and wave at everybody, strong as a bull. My parents don't cry but my mom looks worried. Dad only crosses his arms and looks at me as if I were a new invention.

"AND THESE ARE YOUR TRIBUTES DISTRICT 6!"

_*Pant, pant* Took me almost half a day! Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy it! I think I'm doing 8 next or 13 or even 12._

_Continue being awesome! :3_


	38. District 8 Remaining: Emmy and Sage

_I decided to make a new website about the tributes! You know to see how they look and facts and stuff. Here's the link, oh and something else. Those people are the CLOSEST thing I could get, not exactly it but it gives you an idea. Some may look a bit different, some may look older. I only have a few so far, you can send me recommendations for some characters too!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Oh, and I need a D2 girl! _

**District 8 Female and Male: Emily Fia Marter and Sage Seymour**

"AUNT SO! COLE DUMPED CHOCOLATE MILK INTO THE WATER AND MY CLOTHES ARE ALL BROWN NOW!"

"NAH-NAH-NAH BOO BOO!"

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, YOU LITTLE DEVIL!"

CLANG! CRASH! SPILL! CRASH! BOOM! BAM! CLASH! FALL! HIT! CRY! FIGHT!

"MMMMOOOOOMMMM! RAY IS STARING AT ME!"

"MMMOOMMMMYYY-BBOOO! LEE-LUH HICK ME!"

"I DID NOT HIT YOU RAY! YOU LITTLE LIA-"

"MMMUUUUHHH-MMMUUUUHHHH! LEE-LLUH IS CURTING!"

"LIAR IS NOT A BAD WORD!"

"YES-UH!"

"NUH-UH!"

"MMMUUUHH-MUUUHHHH! LEE-LUH IS CURTING ME!" *sniffle, sniffle, cry*

"OH MY LORD, aren't you learning anything?! NUH-UH IS NOT A BAD WORD!"

"MMMUUUHH-MUUUHHH, LEE-LUH IS A CINNA!"

"I. AM. NOT. A. SINNER. BECAUSE I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! MOTHER! TELL RAY TO SHUT UP AND MIND HIS OWN BUSINESS!"

"MMMUUUUH-MMUUUH, LEE-LUH SET SHUCK UP!"

"I SAID SHUT UP NOT SHUCK UP!"

"WELL EITHER WAY IT ISN'T VERY PLEASANT LILY."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, ABBEY! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON? MY SIDE OR THE BABY'S?"

"IF I HAD THE CHOICE, THE BABY'S. NOW WHERE'S THAT LITTLE-I'VE GOTCHA PUNK! OUCH, DON'T HIT ME YOU-"

"GET OFF ME YOU SLUG!"

"I wonder Francoise, if we EVER teached them the word 'Dad' or 'Father?'" my mom said while rolling her eyes and my father chuckled, following her so that they could help my crazed siblings and cousin.

"Oh my gosh," Mia said looking at me with exasperated eyes, "why can't we be more civilized or anything in this house?"

"You shouldn't be so negative about everybody else," I grumbled to my 11 year old sister Mia. "Just imagine when you were 6, Lily was 4 and Cole was 2."

"Gosh, that must have been horrible! Was I much of a trouble?" asked Mia and I groaned while eating my oatmeal.

"You were MUCH more than a trouble, YOU WERE A DISASTER! If it weren't for me, you would have turned this whole house into an aquarium! Fortunately, I stopped you when the water was knee-level!" I said and she just grinned.

"So, were YOU a trouble?" asked Mia and Abbey sat down in front of Mia and next to me, grinning at us mischievously.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout punks?"

"I'm asking Emmy if she was a troublemaker when she was small," said Mia and Abbey snorted.

"She wasn't even close to BAD! She was a little angel, I swear! Didn't cry much, didn't eat much, didn't sleep too much and she didn't poo in her diapers that much! That was my lucky year, the next years, a.k.a. as the remaining 4 of you..." she eyed Mia, Lily, Cole, and Ray, "were the Great Depression years for _me_."

We laughed and soon, mom and dad made everybody sit down in the table so that we could eat breakfast. There was mom who is 40, dad who is 43, there was Abbey my favorite cuz who is 19, then me (I'm 13), then Mia who's 11, then Lily who's 9, then Cole who's 7 and then little Ray who was 2 and the baby of the family.

My cuz came here a few months before I was born since her parents died of a sudden illness, and our house started out as a one-floor house with a kitchen, living and a corner for a bedroom. When I came, dad made another floor for me and Abbey, which was all cricket, cracked and not...safe, but it allowed us more space.

Then Mia came and then Lily, so the 4 of us share an entire floor together and then when Colten came dad had to make ANOTHER weird floor and that's where he slept. Then, Ray came and he sleeps up now. Plus, Abbey moved upstairs with the boys because she's so tomboy and argues that it's too squishy with us 3.

We get ready, I get in my mill uniform, Mia and Lily are apprentices for a dress company for the Capitol, Colten is going to the cotton fields nearby (importing from 11 has been expensive) to pick cotton and Abbey is going to the place where they make cotton into thread and silk. Dad goes to the cotton fields too and mom stays home.

I went out and met with my BFF, Kenzie but she would like it more if you called Ken-Z, she says it looks cooler and sounds cooler...but it's basically the same thing.

"Hey girl," she said, "I got some hot chocolate! Want some?"

"First," I said grabbing it the second bottle, it's not everyday that you drink hot chocolate, "why would anybody buy hot chocolate in the middle of summer?"

"Dunno," said Kenzie, "but it's free, it's good."

"Good point," I say sipping it, "where did you even GET IT? You know we can't afford these things, right?"

"Right," said Ken-Z, "dad got it somehow, we've got 5 gallons because he was called 'Best Worker of the Month.'"

"That's awesome," I said and suddenly she squeals and hides behind me. I look around and it's just people walking. The only thing that's familiar are the Seymour Twins, Sadie and Sage. Sadie goes to the same apprentice as Mia and Lily. And Sage works in a nearby factory, I see him in school and he's nice to me.

Then, I notice him coming to me while Sadie waves to him and walks slowly to the apprentice's dress shop. Sage waves to me and I wave back, Ken-Z whispers, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh..."

"Hey Emmy," he says.

"Hey Sage," I say.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I'm good, thanks," I say.

Wow, we're so awesome in talking right? We're just EXTREMELY social people!

"Hey, er...Sadie told me to tell you something since she doesn't really know you and I sorta do..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, she says that Mia and Lily, your little sisters are good at what they do and sorta cute lookin' but that they annoy her to hell. So...would you tell them to stop bothering Sadie? She doesn't want to break their little feelings."

"Little feelings?" I snorted. "Okay dude, I really wish I could help you and Sadie but MAN, they ANNOY ME! They annoy EVERYBODY. There's no remedy and I _live _with her. So just tell her to deal it herself and try to go on by ignoring them."

"Thanks Emmy," he said waving a pale and skinny hand at me and I wave back.

Then we continue walking and Ken-Z pops out and she squeals, "OMG! THAT WAS SAGE SEYMOUR!"

I look at her warily while sipping my hot chocolate, "So?"

"SO? She's officially in Sonia's HOT BOY list! He's Number 1 and I'm literally melting from his heat!" said Ken-Z and I spit the mouthful of hot chocolate.

"WHAT? Sage Seymour...HOT? Three words that don't fit in a sentence! Even PATCHOULI LEVI is more handsome than HIM!" I say.

"Ew...Patchouli Levi? You still remember him?" says Ken-Z, we're nearer to the factory now and we see other girls coming too.

"Of course I remember HIM! He sat right next to me!" I say to Ken-Z while I open the huge gates of the factory. The bad thing of the factory is that the work is plenty and the place's condition is horrible. The good thing, is that you could talk the whole time, IF you worked fast.

We sat in our seats, 1 minute and the machines will turn on.

Sonia and Fern, my other friends, sit in front of us and Sonia squeals, "OMG! Guess who's the NEW, NUMBER 1 HOT BOY RIGHT NOW?"

"Sage Seymour," I say warily, "we met him just right now and Kenzie was squealing her lungs out like a demented dolphin."

We laughed and Kenzie scowled, "I did not...I was just surprised."

"Yeah, surprised," said Fern rolling her eyes. "Anyways...OMG! Really? What did he say?"

"He asked me for my sisters to stop bothering his, Sadie Seymour," I said. "But you know my sisters..."

DI-SASTER!" sing-songed Sonia as the machine turned on and the thread came in and we had to sew it and you know, repair the ones before us if they didn't. My fingers, used to the work move quickly and I go on talking.

"But what's so special about Sage Seymour? And he's like...what, 16?"

"Age doesn't matter in love," said Sonia dreamily, "dad is like 5 years older than my mom. The eyes of Sage Seymour..."

"Oh yes!" said Fern. "Those beautiful eyes, mysterious and icy, just purely hypnotizing!"

We go on chatting and working when suddenly, I feel a tap on my back. I turn and see the inspector, Inspector Jeffries looking at me with his cold gray eyes.

"Yes, sir?" I ask.

"You are the Marter girl?" he asked.

"Y...Yeah? What's happening?" I asked as he pulled me away from my post and a little girl sat on my seat and my friends quiet around her.

"You're getting promoted, to the male factory. $30 an hour. Now, HURRY UP! Don't be such a slug, ugh, women..."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

I don't know how someone has to lose an arm just for sewing stuff.

I MEAN, Leonard, the dude who sits next to me was sewing when one day, he pinched his finger and some blood was starting to ooze off. He shrugged it off and continued.

The next day, his fingers was green and then after a few days, the whole hand was infected and it was bulging bigger and bigger until it was as big as a balloon. He went on and then his arm got so infected that he had to chop it off.

For weeks, the seat next to me was empty and the guys and I were wondering who the new boy would be when we just saw Inspector Larkham come to this seat with a...

Girl.

All the boys were pretty much shocked, not that it bothered us much, it's the GIRL who we were looking at. Emmy. Emily Fia Marter. One of the prettiest ones in the District, and there aren't many. Only 30 in the whole District? Emmy's really pretty, her smooth brown hair is tied up in a braid crown and her eyes are big, almond-shaped and deep brown. She has a beautiful face that's perfectly carved and she smiles shyly at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? HURRY UP AND WORK!" snapped Inspector Larkam and we turned our heads to the threads.

She sits next to me and isn't much worse than us, she's actually a bit better than us, her fingers are wrinkled and full of holes but she's quick and her threads are almost perfect. The guys here can talk as long as everything is being done fast.

I hear murmurs of everything.

"-new! Really hot-"

"-have a boyfriend? Dude I don't think I have the guts-"

"-love those eyes, like deep brown gems-"

"Hey mate," said my friend Zack who was next to me, "can you tell the girl next to you that I want to be her boyfriend and if she has one?"

Everybody whipped their heads to me and I shrugged, "All right."

It seemed hard for Emmy not to notice but she didn't and kept on working, determination and concentration on her face.

"Hey Emmy," I say and she says:

"Tell your sister to deal with it, she won't break my sisters' 'little feelings' because they won't cry for THAT. I mean, isn't she like 5 years older than Mia and 7 more than Lily, Sage?"

I smirk and say, "It's not that, Zack says he wants to be your boyfriend, do you have any?"

She looks at me and rolls her eyes, "Then tell him that I don't want to and if he still does, tell him that my father will go with his rifle in the middle of the night to Zachary Main's house (that's the Zack you're referring right?) and holler at the window."

I laugh and dozens of pairs of eyes glare at me, wanting to be me. I turn to Zack, "Surely you've heard that?"

"Yeah," mumbled Zack.

"What's the matter with everybody? This is like the 15th time today somebody asks me to be his girlfriend," continues Emmy talking to me, "it's really annoying."

"It's just that like, all the boys in the factory have a crush on you," I say and she looks at me quizically.

"Do you?"

Crap. She got me, red-handed, I do have a crush on her but it wouldn't be very good to say it, right? Embarassing! The good Sage and the bad Sage talk to me.

Good Sage: Tell her! You can express your love for her!

Bad Sage: DON'T tell her! Break her heart!"

And they go on when Emmy asks, "S-Sage? You all right? You're sorta zoned out, I've got to fix your threads and Inspector Larkam is coming..."

"Oops, sorry," I say doing 3 threads extra fast and pass them on to Emmy who continues sewing and fixing and mending.

"You're really good at this," I say and she shrugs.

"You're way FASTER than I am," she says, we go on until there are only a few hours left for the Reaping. We are dismissed and we dash out.

I meet Sadie in the fountain and she looks at me, "What did she say little brother?"

We're twins but Sadie was born 15 minutes earlier than me and that makes me her little brother, she uses her 'big sister' title pretty often.

"She said that there's no remedy and you should just ignore them," I say as we go back to the orphanage, "she lives with them after all."

"That must be a nightmare," muttered Sadie and started complaining about how annoying Mia and Lily were.

There are 2 orphanages, the public orphanage **(AN: Where Maudlin is!) **and there's also a private orphanage, Sadie and I live in the private orphanage, because dad paid in advance, when mom died having us.

The private orphanage is in good conditions, we have a good bed and good clothes but not-so good food. Just average, and if it were better, I wouldn't be as skinny as I am. My ribs really prominent.

We go in and Madam Lanes escorts us to our room (they have private rooms for each kid or siblings) and there we take turns in the bath. After I finish showering and Sadie goes, I dress in a white shirt, brown coat, brown pants and shoes. Then I read my survival book when Sadie, fully dressed snatches it.

"DON'T worry little brother, you won't get chosen."

"Chances are," I muttered, "let's go."

We go out there and then we line up. Everybody looks nervous and pale, like I do but Sadie just stands there like we were just in lines to hear a simple speech from our headmistress.

After Vainilla Butterfyeyes just finishes her dumb speech she goes to the Reaping.

"MAUDLIN ROSE BUTTERN!"

A girl from the public orphanage goes up shaking and a bit scare, then she smiles a really fake laugh which doesn't charm us but sort of disgusts everybody and then waves.

It's like she thinks she has a chance.

"PATCHOULI LEVI!"

PATCHOULI? The Patchouli who sat in the corner of the class, dressed all black and suddenly disappeared from our lives? It's been AGES since I've ever seen him, can you believe that one day we were best mates?

He goes up, he's obviously well covered up but there are some bruises and cuts under his skin. His parents never beat him...so that's weird.

"EMILY FIA MARTER!"

Emmy.

Emmy going to the Games? WHY? She won't live, I assure you and I hold my breath as she goes up, tears flowing down her eyes. It pains for me to look.

"SAGE SEYMOUR!"

I am shocked. I nearly even cry not because I'm dying but because Sadie is going to be alone. With nobody to talk to. To love. To mess around with.

That's when I know I've got to survive, I go up the podium and put on my bravest face, I look serious even as the small stream of tears flow down through my eyes.

I look at the crowd and sigh. I can live. I've got a goal. I've got determination. Concentration. And I am really good with a bow and arrow, like Kat-I mean, you-know-who.

She won and so will I.


	39. WE'VE GOT A WEBSITE!

**WE'VE GOT A WEBSITE! **

_(With Calvex Copperdeen, Ashes Oliver, Vano Hart, Bella Cox, Addie Hanran, Hunter Rhodes, Jesse Weft, Anise Horan and Theo Manwell.)_

**Ashes**: Hey Cal, I just found out something awesome about us!

**Vex: **What? They've started writing fanfictions about us?

**Ashes: **Er...well, yes, we are being written but it's not that!

**Vex: ** Then what?

**Ashes: ***Squeals* We've GOT A WEBSITE!

**Vex: **WE'VE GOT A WEBSITE?

**Bella: **We've. got. a. website?

**Jesse: **WE'VE GOT A WEBSITE!

**Vano: **And I am obviously in the front cover, huh? Because I am the awesomest tribute in these Hunger Games! I _deserve _to be in the front! The girls would simply be attracted to the website because of my beautiful face.

**Ashes: **Er, to tell you the truth Vano...

**Anise: **I never knew somebody that was more arrogant than you Theo.

**Theo: **Excuse me? I AM the king of arrogant because I am the best tribute and most possibly outcome for a Vic-

**Vano: ***Cough, cough* I'm sorry but my ears broke or something, I just heard that _you _said that you had the best possibilities to become a Victor.

**Theo: **And I did.

**Vano: **_You _think you can win THESE GAMES?

**Theo: **Dude, have you seen how many t-shirts with MY FACE have they sold in the Capitol?

**Vano: ***Snorts* Less than what I have in fingers. Have YOU seen how many fangirls hold posters and shirts of me squealing for me and chee-

**Hunter: **Gentlemen, let's all _calm down_. We all know the real hot guy IS ME. All da ladies LOVE HUNTER!

**Vano and Theo: ***gaping at Hunter* EXCUSE ME?

**Ashes: **Guys, please stop, anyways...isn't this awesome? I mean-

**Vano: **Sparky Loser, OF COURSE this is awesome. I AM in it, that just makes it a thousand times better, and well, as I was about to tell you, I AM famo-"

**Jesse: **Vano, shut up.

**Vex: **THANK YOU Jesse, anyways, where did you find it Ash?

**Ashes: **It's in this person's profile, he or she is called Katniss 111 and there's a link on it which goes to this website called 'The Blood Red Dunes: The 80th Hunger Games!'

**Addie: **Is my picture there?

**Ashes: **No, it seems Katniss hasn't finished yet...

**Bella: **Is my picture there?

**Ashes: **Yeah, gosh you look really good.

**Bella: ** Sparky Loser, OF COURSE I don't look really good. I am the most BEAUTIFUL female tribute in these Games! My beauty is INFINITE! Nobody can be better than me! I am better than anybody at everything! I am a MILLION times better than Vano-"

**Vano: ***cough, cough* Honey, Bella, as much as I do love you...I AM A INFINITE TIMES MORE HANDSOME than anybody! NOBODY can beat me, not even YOU! It seems ridiculous.

**Bella: ***stands up, hands in hips and glaring at Vano, shrieking* RIDICULOUS? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS RIDICULOUS! YOUR, DAMN, GOOD FOR NOTHING-

**Jesse: **Guys, chill. Really, you look like a bunch of savages back at home. Like those crazed dogs that were designed to take care of the sheep.

**Anise: **Jess, they _are_ savages.

**Jesse: **Well Annie, you've-

**Addie: **Wait, did you just call Jesse...JESS?

**Theo: **And did you just call Anise, ANNIE?

**Jesse and Anise: ***Shrug* Yeah, what's the matter?

**Theo: ***scratches back nervously* Oh, er...nothing! Nothing at all!

**Addie: **Yeah, it's just weird. It's like you've met today and you just start calling him nicknames. Hunter and I have met him for like, most of his life and he told us not to call him Jess because it sounds girly.

**Jesse: **It's because when Annie says it, it sounds A LOT more pleasant.

[Theo goes quite red and lets out a deep breath and is balling his fists together]

**Anise: **Er...Theo, are you all right?

**Theo: **No.

**Anise: **Oh, all right anyways, Vano, Bella, you both have to be more calm. And not so arrogant.

**Vano and Bella: **Look who's talking Sparky Loser.

[Vano and Bella slightly blush at each other which is rare]

**Vex: **Yeah, yeah, a couple made in heaven. Arrogant + Arrogant = More Arrogant. Now, I want to go see the website!

[SMACK! SMACK!]

**Vex: **Ouch, why did you have two slap me you two?

**Vano: **Because YOU deserve it Ponyblonde Loser.

[SMACK!]

**Bella: **And it's fun, c'mon Vano, let's go practice for the Games.

**Vano: **I WAS already going.

**Everybody else: **OKAY! LET'S CONTINUE LOOKING AT THE WEBSITE!

_Hello, the link is in my profile, please go and see! Maybe you could recommend me an actor/actress for your character or characters if it isn't there already._

_THANKS!_


	40. District 12 Remaining: Oakland and Grate

**District 12 Female and Male: Oakland Pineneedle/ Primrose Everdeen and Graté Eclair**

"Well Katniss, I wished I had never been Reaped you know...none of this would have happened. You would go on hunting with Gale, maybe you would have married him if his persuasion skills had improved, even though you and Peeta would look cute too. I would help mom with the apothecary business...and maybe I would become a doctor, a dream come true. Instead, this stupid rebellion happened and you're dead, along with everybody else," I said almost sobbing.

My name is Primrose Everdeen. I am proud to say my name and my sister's name. I don't care at all. Except around Peacekeepers, I have to be Oakland. The Capitol thinks I'm dead...but I'm not, before the bomb went out, my sister evacuated me back home, secretly so I could be safe.

I love Katniss.

When I sit here, against this thick willow, near a tiny little pond and looking at katniss bulbs, I can't resist but slightly sob...because they remember me of Katniss. Somehow, I can talk to her when I'm near these.

I go on talking, since my break is ending soon.

"I hate today Katniss, it's the Reaping, the 80th Hunger Games, Snow is not dead yet, unfortunately and it feels like you've died in vain. Katniss, today, I want to do what is right. I HATE being in the shadows, I don't want to be Oakland anymore. I want to be Primrose Everdeen and have a life like before. I want to do something for you Katniss...you were so brave, so smart and so strong. Maybe I shouldn't cry since I'm already 18 and I'm not the little girl you knew...but I'm the same Prim in the inside. I love you Katniss, rest good."

"OAKLAND! CHESTER FELL DOWN WHILE PLAYING BALL!"

"ALL RIGHT MADAM PINCH!" I shout back to one of the kind madams who care of the orphan children in District 12, I'm the best healer so it's natural they call me.

I dash in and see that Chester, a buck-teethed boy with orange hair is not crying or making any sound but is in pain. Us, District 12 people, we are used to pain, to silence and to death. But his knee is bleeding and so I take him to the nursery.

I wash his knee which makes him hiss and then I rub some homemade ointment on top, and wrap it with cheap bandages that are easily broken.

I lay him in bed gently, tuck him up and then I pass the mirror but then I back up and look at myself.

I'm not the same Prim anymore, I'm stronger, taller and smarter. My blonde hair is smeared with dirt but is golden, tucked back in a long ponytail. My eyes are full of pain and loss but are hard and crystal clear, like water. Like it would shatter at the tiniest touch. I'm tall, not so tall compared to Katniss, maybe a few inches bigger than she was, only that but I am. I have muscles in my arms from work.

Today I've got more free-time since it's a Hunger Games, and we are supposed to be paid and get more rest than always. Cool and bad at the same time. I go out of the orphanage and look around District 12.

It hasn't changed much to tell you the truth, the buildings are the same, a third broken, a third battered and a third stable. The streets are muddy and full of people walking hurriedly to work or people in rags just roaming around looking lost.

I sigh, and go to the bakery. I remember when I was small, I pulled Katniss against the glass to see the cakes. They were beautiful, the most beautiful thing in District 12 I thought but I hadn't noticed until a few Hunger Games later, that a certain blond boy always stared at my sister with dreamy eyes.

I started grabbing her into the window more often, Peeta knew I had seen him and he knew what I was doing. And even though he didn't say or do anything to me, I knew he was grateful for me.

Ah...well, I enter the bakery which now feels dull without Peeta's marvelous cakes and a different family there. Grace, a hired worker from the baker's smiles at me.

"Hello Oakland! How are you doing?"

"Great, thanks Grace," I said. "Willing to do a trade? Haven't got so much money you know..."

"I know, bad times for District 12," Grace muttered, "and I really want to trade with you Oak but boss was really strict about it."

She turned her voice into a gruff, harsh and old man voice mixed with a dog barking. "_GRAYSH! YOU MUSHT NOT SHRADE WISH ANYBODY! ONGLY CASH! ISH IT UNDERSHTOOD?"_

We laughed, Grace was my only friend left, despite the fact that she was 5 years older than me and already 23.

"Right, I guess I can buy a loaf of bread, with nuts and raisins inside?" I say getting a few coins to Grace, she gives me a loaf of bread and I ask her something else.

"Can you burn it a bit?"

She's taken back. "I beg your pardon?"

"Can you slightly burn the bread?" I asked.

She frowned at me. "Why burn a perfectly baked piece of bread?"

"Just because," I say, "please..."

"Fine, just be careful with the stove at the back Oak, you may get burned," said Grace and I smiled, thanking her.

The burned bread reminds me of the time when we were starving and Katniss brought in some bread in some magical way.

I slightly burn the bread and then tear it off and munch it, by the time I'm in the orphanage, I've finished the bread. Old memories come back and I sigh.

Why did cruelty exist?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Let me ask you, what is better? Living your life day by day like it's your last day on Earth or fast-forwarding towards the future without thinking about today?

I don't get why people hurry so much, is there something worth hurrying for? Sure, some have families to take care of but why the hurry? People run around and don't see things. They just pass through them, blind and hurried.

Do they know that a mice can fit in a hole the size of a ballpoint pen? That some goats have square pupils? That tarantulas shatter if you drop them? That horses can't see directly at you? That rats can't vomit? That a swam can break a man's hand? That nutmeg is poisonous? Did YOU know that?

Probably not, since you're probably worrying about summer homework, school work and those other things. And you're probably not noticing that because you're reading this. Well, that's TOTALLY fine but you should still try it out if you don't believe me. Even though I don't think it's a good idea.

ANYWAYS, I sit here on top of the soft grass under the shade of a great willow and I slowly see the clouds pass in slow motion. It's a gorgeous day even though the rest of my tribute partners probably have said was horrible, the sun was up and shining, the sky clear and blue, the grass soft and the wind which is going south right now.

I stand up after 3 hours of sitting there and go out of the forest, under the electrical fence which is still in bad conditions, out of the Meadow and into my dirty District. My eyes are keen, I see every speck of dirt, every single line of a leaf, every single hair on a woman and the bright and deep yellows of a cat.

I go down the road to the Brooks Bakery, it used to be THE MELLARK BAKERY but when the youngest son, Peeta, got executed brutally well...his whole family did get beheaded too.

I sigh, my sister works there now and I open the doors and see her chatting with a mid-aged woman, I slip behind her and sit on the corner. Looking at the pastries, the bright pinks with the light blues and the golden yellows.

"What are you staring at Grate?"

My big sister Grace looks at me, smiling a heavenly smile and I shrugged, "The pastries."

"What's so interesting?"

"The colors, they are vivid but the pastries taste horrible and dry, not like the old baker's breads..." I sigh and she shakes her head.

I remember, my sister often took me to the old baker's to see one of the cakes, decorated by Peeta Mellark. He was the greatest artist I have ever known.

And I never told him.

We talk awhile and soon, it's only a couple of hours for the feared Reaping. The shop closes and my sister and I go down to my house to meet our dad. I don't remember what happened to mom, I ask Grace but she always hushes and says nothing. Dad looks at us and he asks me:

"Where were you this morning Grate?"

"Same place," I say simply and I go up.

I change into one of my dad's hand-me down brown pants which are so long, I have to roll them up until my knees. A white, long-sleeved shirt and a brown hat. I go barefoot, like a lot of District 12 people.

After what seems an eternity (WOMEN), Grace comes down with a long dress and white slippers, she looks really pretty but I don't admit that. Little brothers tend to do that. Soon, I'll find myself hearing the voices of Grace's suitors.

Sigh.

We leave the house and then we go to the Reaping, Grace and dad go out of the lines while I squeeze in after doing the procedures. And then I stand with the other 16 years olds, 2 years to go and I will be free.

After Cecilia Felixia's useless speech, the Reaping starts.

"MICAH BELL!"

A tiny girl, goes up, not crying but barely able to stand up, she's shaking like a really bad earthquake was happening. Her eyes were shimmering, like crystals.

"AXOLOTL BARON!"

A boy with black hair and glasses goes up, then HE PUKES on Felixia, making her squeal. I laugh, if that boy came back, I would CERTAINTLY be his friend.

Then he lines up next to Micah and talks to her. They smile at each other, I think they're allies already. Then Felixia calls:

"AMBER BRUNOSE!"

A little girl, maybe the same size as Micah stands there, frozen, mouth opened and tears streaming down when a girl says.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

She's tall, maybe 18, with amazing blonde hair smeared with dirt, but she's tall and really toned. Almost beautiful, but there is fire behind her eyes, the fire of anger and revenge, so she isn't entirely beautiful. She has a secret.

And I want to know it.

But I can't, I know every secret and corner of nature but...humans fascinate me, why and how do we work? Maybe I'll become a psychologist when my time comes.

"What's your name dear?" asked Felixia.

"Oakland Pineneedle," said the girl. Oakland? That's a weird name...from 7 but not from here. I don't it's her name, but still...

"GRATE ECLAIR!"

My sister cries out and my father looks like he had just seen Death, I feel...unusually calm. I'm not afraid of death, I've lived a good life so far I guess, and everybody dies anyway, some just die earlier, some just die late.

I go up calmly, I'm not sad or happy but for the remaining days of my life, I'll enjoy it. I'm going to the Capitol, I'll eat while I can and enjoy it all. I'll probably die in the bloodbath, so there's nothing to waste.

I go and stand on top, slighty smiling.

Death, I will come to you not in pain, not scared...I will greet you like an old friend, because I'm not afraid.

Not afraid of the Capitol.

Of war.

Of pain.

Of fear.

Of blood.

Of death.

I am not afraid.


	41. District 5 Female Male: Lilith Reyhs

_Thank you all for your kind words about this and the website! I have put a lot of me in it. As always, suggestions for actors for the characters are good._

_Oh, and I still need some tributes, see, I'm already planning the deaths that will (*sniff, sniff*) happen in these Games, so I do need them. I need:_

_-District 7 Male_

_-District 5 Male_

_-District 5 Male_

_-District 11 Male_

Thanks!

**District 5 Male (**_**Sort**_** of Male, read and discover...) Lilith Reyhs**

"Auntie Morgan?"

"_What_ Lilith? I'm really busy right now, do you really have to interrupt?" Auntie Morgan snaps and goes back typing on her big screen.

My Auntie Morgan is the leader of the rebel camp set here on District 5, there are rebel camps all over Panem and spies on the Capitol. She's usually really busy, typing and reading stuff, doing battles, fighting and recruiting more people.

"It's Dillion," I say as I go forward, "he is looking worse than last week. He's getting real pale and his face has like, sunk. His bags under his eyes are getting sort of yellowish."

Auntie Morgan looks stern, her eyes still gazing at the screen which is popping with weird letters and numbers. Processing information faster than a fly could well, fly.

"He'll be fine," she finally said, "yesterday, I asked Mercillius, the leader from D2, to deliver some of that medicine here. Not only for your brother for the other sick soldiers. And I asked Leader Odair and he said he would bring some of the new life-saving medicine he's trying out."

Leader Odair is basically Samuel Odair, son of Finnick Odair and the leader of the rebellion along with his friend, Leader Mason who is Johanna Mason Jr, the daughter of well, Johanna Mason.

"Now Lilith," she said to me, "we're fighting over a fort down in the forest, go see how everything is doing and deliver some of these bandages and medicine around. Might you cook something too?"

"Sure Auntie Morgan," I said grabbing the medicine, bandages and my backpack. I run down the secret road into the forest and I hear some owls hooting. Wait-OWLS? I thought they were nocturnal! Whatever, I go down nearer and I see a gigantic fort there, a few miles away.

The fort is huge, almost the size of a castle but modern and white. It's stained with blood though and bodies piling everywhere. But I think we've won.

Then I hear hooting again and I turn around.

There are about 4 owl mutts, hooting and flying towards me, over my head. I shriek because I have a fear for owls and then I run down the hill as fast as I can to the fort. The soldiers see me and level their rifles at the mutts.

I go inside as the mutts get shot and fall towards the ground. The inside is more beautiful than the outside, the walls are made of stone and elegant chandeliers hang over the ceiling. Everything is framed with gold.

"'Lo Lilith!" said a man pressing down my head like I was a button and ruffling it up making it more messy for my taste. "Whatcha got?"

"Medicine, I'm supposed to cook something to or get some food," I said and everybody crowded around me to get some medicine, I was slowly running out of oxygen...

"PUH-LEASE! THE POOR GIRL ISN'T EVEN BREATHING! SHOO! SHOO!"

That's Sarah, one of the nurses Auntie sent here, she's like 60 years old but she's a really kind person. She gets all of the medicine and starts treating solders like I do. I mend an infecting wound, get some puss out and then bandage some cuts and bruises.

"Hey Lilith."

I turn around to see General James Carrell facing me, he's my Auntie's best General and soldier. Auntie says he's got the luck of the devil but I think she's just in love. After all, Auntie Morgan can't be more than 30, maybe even 25. She just looks a bit 40-ish because she's always so harsh and cold but is actually a very caring person.

"Can you tell your Aunt to send 200 more troops here?" he asked.

"I guess," I said and I RAN BACK towards the Headquarters.

"Auntie Morgan, General Carrell says that he needs 200 more troops in the new fort," I said and she sighs, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"200? Are you CERTAIN?"

"Yes Auntie," I said.

"FINE, 200 troops coming towards the fort, all armed," she said and then pressed a button to spread her command to the other offices. I can't believe the Capitol is so blind, thinking they have erased the rebellion.

But they haven't.

The 200 troops go and then I slowly walk towards the room I feared the most, right now...

The Nursery Wing.

I go through the white halls, with croaking and choking patients passing by me and nervous looking nurses running around frantically in a speed faster than lightning. I go past the public side of the nursery wing which is a pretty good one into a single, private room. I open the door and come in, wearing a mask.

My twin brother lies there, looking quite pale, his eyes are closed and his blonde hair has some white streaks. He lies there cold and motionless but his heart is still beating, as I go closer, his eyes struggle to keep open.

"L-Lilith?" he asks as I go in and sit in a stool next to him.

"Hey Dillion," I said as I sat down next to him, "how do you feel?"

"A bit better, I don't have any headaches anymore," he says struggling to smile, his eyes won't open.

"That's great," I said, "anything else you think is improving?"

"I can move my fingers now and my eyes don't hurt as much," admitted Dillion. "But I feel like I can't barely breathe, I can't open my eyes, it hurts to move my mouth, I feel pain all over my chest and my feet feel numb."

"Oh," I said trying not to sound concerned, "don't worry Dillion, Auntie said some medicine was coming here from D2."

"That's good I suppose," said Dillion.

"It IS! It might heal you! And we'll both be able to deliver things back and forth and fight in the barricades for a fort! I heard there's going to be some fighting for a fort up north in a month," I said.

He smiled weakly, "That would be if Auntie Morgan let us."

I smile back and then I grimace, "Dillion, today's the Reaping. Do you think you can walk over there?"

"I-I don't think so Lilith," said Dillion. "What if I get chosen and I'm not there?"

"LLLLLLLIIIIIIIILLLLLIIIIIIITTTTTTHHHHHH!"

I sighed, "I don't know Dillion, I've got to go, Auntie is calling, mom is coming over here to visit in just a few minutes, all right Dillion?"

"Okay," he whispers.

"Right, bye Dillion," I say and I go out. I want to cry, Dillion doesn't look a bit better, he looks horrible and what if he dies? No, Dillion can't go, and therefore, I will go in his place.

My hair is already short, since I made a bet with this soldier and then I LOST. So he cut all of my hair like a boy. I was set, and that's why I went to Dillion's room to get some of his clothes. Dillion style clothes.

Soon, after I dress in the bathroom, I look like a copy of Dillion. With a gray shirt, black pants, brown boots and a black coat. Just like he would dress.

I go downstairs where Auntie Morgan is, mom was a bit puffy looking from her visit with Dillion. We all go to the Reaping where the Capitol representative, whose name is so long that I can't even pronounce it is smiling and babbling.

After her torture babbling, it's the Reaping.

I hope that they don't call Lilith Reyhs. Not Lilith Reyhs. Not Lilith Reyhs. No...

"LOBKE GRAYSON!"

Sigh. A weird pale, mysterious and ghostly girl goes up and smiles at us in a really creepy way. Gosh, whoever the unlucky district partners are, they've got to be careful around her.

"ASHBY GREENS!"

A boy goes up shyly and then holds out his hands, as if he wants us to see them and he smiles at us and waves. Both of them seem utterly confident.

"MARISA KAILY!"

A girl goes up shyly and then the boy-Ashby-starts talking to Marisa and then they smile. I think they're allies already. That's good.

"DILLION REYHS!"

Uh oh.

UH OH.

Well, it's me. We'll technically it's not me but I'm disguised as Dillion. So it's basically me, I'm supposed to die. I go up while my mom is bawling her eyes out and all the soldiers in disguised all have their jaws dropped.

I go up and look at everybody, I'm scared...it's obvious I'm going to die, the Careers are going to wipe all of us, weaklings out and then they'll go for the big prey. But I remember my aunt's saying:

_"To be a true soldier Lilith, you've got to be brave and you can't be afraid of death. To be a true soldier, you have to love your District. You've got to fight for it along with everything else. Bravery is key. You cannot be afraid of death, or war, or blood."_

I sigh.

I want to go home, and I WILL go home. I'm certain and sure about it, there's Dillion back at home and poor Mom. The rebellion and the soldiers, I will miss them. But I will see them again when I return back home.

And nobody will stop me.


	42. District 4 Male 2: Bligh Crane

**District 4 Male 2: Bligh Crane**

I'm glad it's already summer because there's NO SCHOOL!

No homework, no boring Mrs. Kannibal who is like, 80 years old and babbles on about nonsense, no creepy stalking girls, no arrogant football jocks...SOME PEACE!

I walk towards the rebellion camp in District 4, there are camps everywhere in Panem, but everybody just doesn't notice. It's like they're blind, I mean, can't they see the attacks? The demolished buildings and forts.

I step into the secret headquarters and meet my friends, Liz, Kyle, Nelson and Laura. We are the tactics team since mom wouldn't let me kill anybody but sometimes I sneak into battles without her knowing. She'd kill me if she did.

"Hey Bly!" said Liz. "I want to take over another fort!"

She said it as casually as one would say, "I'm getting a sandwich."

"Which one? The one you've been thinking about all week?" I asked.

"Yeah, the good news is that it's full of Peacekeepers!" she said.

When I heard the words, 'lots' and 'Peacekeepers' together, I just knew I wanted the fort. To kill every single one of them.

"I'M ON!" I said grinning as I sat down.

Laura sighed, while rolling her eyes, "Bligh, you do know you have to get the numbers in the picture. It's where all Peacekeepers are...the guards, sometimes the Head D4 Peacekeeper, the new initiates, the trainers...do you know how many soldiers that's going to take? How many are going to die?"

"We could always ask Leader Evans for some more troops," said Liz.

"Look Lizzie-girl," said Kyle, "it's not safe or good for us, they'll find out about the rebellion too soon and remember when Leader Mason came here? She said that NEXT YEAR was the ripe, good year to do it."

"But...we could do a bomb," said Nelson while Kyle and Laura glared at him.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" I said.

"THANKS NELSON," said Laura, "but if you kill all those Peacekeepers, the fort is going to get destroyed, we need another way."

"We could drown them," said Nelson, "it would do some damage but it would do the least."

"OR," I said, "we could do something against themselves."

"What do you mean?" asked Laura taking out her glasses and polishing them.

"We could set mutts there," I said, "Capitol mutts, but we could insert some chips in it to control them. Those Peacekeepers might just think that one of their dumb mutt experiments has gone wrong. You said that they experimented with mutts there, right Lau?"

"Yeah," said Laura, "that's not a bad idea. Care to write it down?"

A few hours later, we had controls in our hands and a gigantic screen in front of us. Kyle laughed, "This will be pure fun, this is like a videogame."

"It sort of IS a videogame," said Nelson.

Nelson and Laura are dating, that didn't take a lot to figure out...two brainiacs equals a perfect couple. Although they do fight a lot about who is right or wrong.

"Right," said Liz, "I'm the snake mutts, Bly is the wolf mutts, Kyle is the scorpion mutts, Nelson is the bull mutts and Laura is the tracker-jacker mutts."

"Cool," said Kyle, "I've got to get in, Liz or Laura...can you do anything? You have the smallest animals. And how about you start severing the doors Bly?"

"Sure I guess," I say making 5 of my gigantic mutt bulls crash against the door and breaking it, slowly crumbling them.

Then I don't know what happened, we just started crushing Peacekeepers and stomping around the fort and that's when we noticed the silence...

we had won.

300 of our troops went towards the fort to repair and conquer it when I had to leave because I knew my mom would be frantic if I didn't make it home before the Reaping.

I waved to the guys and went back home.

Mom was talking to Aunt Crystal while Uncle Chris was smoking his pipe when they all turned to me.

"Bligh Seneca Crane," mom said, "were those mutts in the Peacekeeper headquarters your fault? DID YOU FIGHT?"

"Er...NO," I said. Well, technically I didn't.

"Good," she said, while her toned softened. "Your clothes are on your bed, we're leaving soon, so hurry up Bly!"

I went up and saw that my mom had put my favorite clothes there. All black and all made of leather...most people wouldn't be able to afford this but mom bought it from the Capitol when she returned from the Games.

See, my dad was Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker and my mom is Bianca Reina, a Victor. Dad and Her fell in love, married, had me and the rest about my dad, is history.

I wear my black leather outfit and we all go to the Reaping where Janara Perfume, or whom I nicknamed, 'Ms. Annoying' was starting her terribly boring speech.

Soon enough though, it was the Reaping.

"THERESA MADELINE SMITH!"

Huh. I recognize that name, I think she's the swimming captain or something. Really popular too because lots of people are crying for her. I bet she'll have lots of sponsors because of her looks.

"JILLIO GEAS!"

Glitterman? Ugh, he disgusts me. And he's only 13! Imagine when he's my age, 17. I don't even want to imagine it.

"AZUL MARA JACOBS!"

A girl goes shyly up but has a dead look in her eyes that told you she wanted to rip you off into pieces and throw you to the wolves.

"BLIGH CRANE!"

That boy-WAIT A SECOND. Bligh Crane is MY NAME. And that means...

I got reaped.

To my own surprise, I'm not scared...quite contrary, I'm happy. I may have a chance, a chance to show everybody what I have. Who I am. And to avenge my father.

I go up, triumphant and bright, while my mom is bawling her eyes out. She must know what I want to do, but she already knows the horrors of being in the Hunger Games. The risks.

But I like risks.

My name, is Bligh Crane and I am...

The Avenger.


	43. District 2 Female 2: Sasha Marie Rays

**District 2 Female 2: Sasha Marie Rays**

"SASHA! Just because you go to the beauty shop every single week doesn't mean we are suppose to," said Claire as I pulled her.

"Claire, I insist, women have to look good in the outside and to be fierce in the inside," I said coldly. "And that hair of yours is a real bird's nest."

"Nobody will care about my hair if I kick everything out of them," argued Claire as I dragged her even harder along with my other sister Oceana who was hearing something from her music player, a gift from dad this year's birthday.

"Why can't you JUST AGREE like Oceana?" I said.

Oceana took out her ear plugs, "What were you saying sis? And where are we going?"

"To the beauty shop, remember?" I asked and her eyes widened.

"NOOOOO! NOT TO _THAT _PLACE!"

Claire grinned smugly at me while I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Just go on and listen to your music Oceana, and today's the Reaping. You've got to look good."

"Not like I'm going to volunteer," she muttered and put on her ear plus again listening to some other song.

We entered my favorite beauty shop, where the owner, Madam Plush who is a plumb woman with red curls, greets us in a tight bear hug which almost KILLED ME. Then we were ushered into bright pink seats and Madam Plush asked:

"The usual dear?"

"Of course," I said.

Every single week I go to the beauty shop to at least make my hair, make my nails, wash my hair (not just with shampoo and stuff like I always do) and just do the basics. Even for someone as GOOD with weapons and training as me...you've got to be beautiful.

The bell rings again and a boy enters.

"Hey Darius," said Claire smiling.

"Peace out Darius," said Oceana not looking at him still hearing her music and showing her 2 fingers at Darius.

Darius is my boyfriend, he's a Peacekeeper in District 2 and a good one too. He says a simple 'Hey' to my sisters and then smiles at me.

"I knew YOU'D be here!" he said grinning at me and he held a small bundle in his hands. "Can you take care of Gracie for me?"

"SURE!" I smiled. "See you later?"

"Definitely," he said and then he waved at us and well, I got Gracie.

"Hello Gracie-boo! Who's the cutest little girl? YOU ARE!" I said as I waited for my sisters to finish their treatments.

Oceana popped up next to me like a shadow, her earplugs jumping on her shoulder. Sometimes, I swear...my sister is creepy.

"You know what Sash?"

"What?"

"You seem AWFULLY close to Gracie."

"Well, she's Darius' niece...and she's pretty cute don't you think?"

_'And she's MY DAUGHTER!' _I just wanted to add at the end, but I couldn't. If ANYBODY found out, then I would get a pretty bad punishment from my father, Jason Rays. And I would bring no honor or pride to our family, just like my older brother, Phillip.

Phillip doesn't live with us, we mostly ignore him because he is a failure. He doesn't live to the standards and can't do anything. He's engaged but well, we won't be attending the wedding and we won't be invited anyways. Except maybe mom.

"Yeah, I just think it's sort of a coincidence, you know, because she's like only 3 months old right? How can a baby survive that long in the streets? And a newborn? I mean, I thought Darius had a bunch of uncles and aunts, why him?" said Oceana.

The music roars from her music player:

_"I let it fall, my heart And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong _

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name..."  
_  
"So what?" I said and she just shrugged, listening to the song.

Claire was fighting the stylists but after an hour of waiting for her which was fine for us, Claire finished her treatment actually looking..._DECENT._

"You look beautiful!" I said trying to smile at her.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"You look okay I guess," said Oceana without even looking.

When we came back, our father, Jason Reyes was waiting for us and smiling. It was his silent signal that we have to practice for the last time. Father smiling is never good.

We all go to the training room training to train, Oceana and Claire start fighting with nunchucks, Claire attacking Oceana constantly but not defending herself, slowly losing the fight. While my dad takes care of Gracie and I go practice a bit with my swords.

Then, I am throwing knives at a wooden board when Claire surrenders to Oceana and starts arguing with her like they always do when Claire loses. Claire hates losing just like I do but Oceana just brushes it off and goes on.

My knife throwing sort of sucks, it hits the rim of the board awkwardly and I sigh. Maybe my key weapon-a mace-might lighten up my mood.

Me and Oceana fought with our weapons, Oceana is strong so she sticks to a club or an ax while I go for 2 maces. Half an hour later, I win but barely and we're both sweating like dogs.

Our mother, Skylar, calls us up to change clothes because it's going to be the Reaping and we all obey, going up to our rooms to see what she has left for us.

She actually left me something really ice, a bright red dress which looks amazing with my hair let down. She has red slippers too which go quite nicely.

I go down, Claire is in a tulip-pink dress with a bit of yellow in it, while Oceana is in a flowing blue dress which makes her look stunning.

The six of us go down (including Gracie) , from the corner of my eye I see Phillip laughing with his girlfriend, Odette, and his family. I ignore it, he's not worthy to be a Rays.

After, we do our procedures and line up, the Mayor does his speech and the Capitol representative Jacqueline Glitterhat babbles on and I'm nearly asleep. Then the deadly Reaping starts.

It's a good but hard year. All of the tributes are all volunteers and pretty strong looking. The famous Vano Hart, Spear King and that arrogant girl named Bella.

Then my mouths opens in the last name:

"CLAIRE RAYS!"

Claire smiles, it's her spotlight, her time of fame, and she wants to prove her training.

I want to be happy for her, but deep inside me...I know she isn't going to survive. She is too confident with herself, she gets jealous too much, she distracts herself too much and she isn't THAT good in training.

So I said, "I VOLUNTEER!"

For a moment, Claire stares at me shocked and then she isn't my sister anymore, she glares at me like we were born enemies. She growls as I pass her and I go up.

Glitterhat throws the slip inside exasperately, "I. GIVE. UP! ALL OF YOU, VOLUNTEERS! Well, whatever, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THESE ARE YOUR TRIBUTES FOR THE 80TH HUNGER GAMES!"


End file.
